A Bird and A Beast
by AntiMeep
Summary: The Hamlet. As dark and depraved a destination as possible to find in this twisted nightmare of a world. A place suited for one such as him and It was more than happy to kill the terrors that made their home here. Those who saw his brand scorned him, hated him, were revolted, until a chattering little bird sat down in front of him. Rated M for safety. Slow burn. Beta: TheSilverboar
1. Welcome Home

**Beta:** TheSilverboar

Thank you all for being interested, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Welcome Home

There are times when the darkness is so thick you can feel its inky tentacles caressing your skin. There are others when perhaps things are not as bad as they seem. While frankly, life seemed more inclined to give tentacles than sunshine, Vesli was used to plates of calamari showing up at his door step. Oh, it hadn't started that way. There were vague childhood memories of parents, pets, and actually having a full head of hair. It wasn't until his stupid teenage self had accidentally managed to _somehow_ dominate a vicious bar fight (honestly, he really had no idea how he'd managed to break furniture much less anyone's bones) and draw **_THEIR_** attention that general contentment spiked with teenage angst took a nose-dive into Tartarus. Ironic considering **_THEY_** were believed to be Holy Brothers. Servants of the Light. **_THEY_** had used Vesli's growing hormones against him, injected him with poisons and mutagens of varying colors and needle sizes.

The time with **_THEM_** … was a haze. A cell. Fiery acid in his veins. The sensation of bones warping and changing, forcing whatever ilk that had passed for food up out of his stomach. Years. He realized he had no idea how old he was. Couldn't even recall his birthday. Decades? He couldn't remember the faces of his family anymore. He was only 85% sure he had a name. It started with a V. Not an A, despite what **_THEY_** insisted on calling him. In contrast to the pain fogged memories, Vesli remembered his escape in perfect clarity. The Big Bastard in charge had smirked as the others held him down, despite his struggles. Big Bastard had heated up the vilest of letters into a glowing inferno of hate. The letter touched his head. And It broke loose.

It also remembered getting out of the Stone. Weak prey-things had thought to hurt It with Fire. It showed them the error of their ways. It mildly noted a storm outside of the Stone as It decided It liked weak prey-thing leader better if the prey-thing leader was being RIPPED. _INTO_. **_TINY._** **_PIECES._** The rain outside the Stone had felt good on the Mark the Fire had left. It had stretched in a feline way before lumbering away from the Stone lazily. It ignored the trail of blood and prey-thing insides left behind It.

Vesli had wandered, searching for a purpose. It hadn't much cared to comment one way or the other. They learned to accept the fact the other existed. They even eventually learned to work together… well tolerate ensuring that the other didn't die at the very least. They did odd jobs, and news quickly carried of the Abomination (Vesli and It both wanted to know how one of **_THEM_** had escaped). Then Vesli heard of the Hamlet. Riches and glory in reward for killing whatever he was pointed at – with an added warning about the number of possible tentacles. It approved of this plan. Vesli was used to calamari. And so they went.

The Holy Crusaders. The Sister Vestals. The Stricken Lepers – who honestly Vesli had thought would be more understanding, damn hypocrites. All refused to even be near him in the Hamlet. They sat as far from him as possible if forced to share the Tavern. One Vestal even went so far as to _sneer_ at him when she'd found him praying in the Abbey. It marked her face in Its mind. "Piece of advice Sister, keep an eye to the moon," Vesli idly informed her. He was 99% sure she didn't listen to him. He'd only be 100% sure if or when It caught up to her on a Gibbous night. Well. It wasn't like he'd given her no warning. It was the Vestal's own fault if she didn't pay attention.

Days passed of having no one who was willing to allow his company, even if they were going out to kill things. It began to itch under his skin. It was getting bored. That was never a good thing. Honestly, you'd think that he and the Lepers had swapped places. Or that they'd at least accept another fighter helping them to prune the tentacles infesting the place like weeds. He glared at the mug in his hands, wondering if it be more help or hindrance.

"Narrowed eyes. Hunched shoulders. Annoyance, perhaps. Boredom almost certainly." The unexpected feminine voice had Vesli's eyes jolting up from the ale, his tattered red cloak almost falling off of him, and claws scratching the mug with a shrill _scree_. The bone-white avian mask of the speaker tilted clockwise. "Not overly observant. Surprised easily. Harbors some sort of mutation." It growled low in the back of his throat as Vesli's control danced on a razor's edge. Light played along the Bird's lenses, which along with the twice-cursed leather they sat in kept her expression hidden. The mildew green dress-coat-thing she wore hadn't so much as twitched since the Bird had sat across from him. If she'd flinched at the growl, she was damn good at hiding it. It flared the weak prey-thing nose It was forced to use in this pathetic shape. No smell of fear. It decided that weak prey-thing senses were best left to weak prey-things and muttered grumbles in Its incomprehensible speech-growls before leaving Vesli to handle the Bird-not-Bird. The man inhaled, counted to five, and exhaled.

"What was it you wanted, Doctor?" Vesli gave himself a mental pat. He certainly didn't sound like his almost-shift had left rather visible scratches on his still full mug of ale.

"Surprisingly well spoken. Voice also strangely pleasant. Do you sing?"

"…what."

"Hearing perhaps impaired. DO. YOU. SING?" The careful enunciation prompted an eye twitch. "Hmm. Singular eye spasm. To be investigated later." Inhale. Increase count to ten. Exhale.

"My hearing is just fine. I'd say I can hear about as well as you can see through those lenses, thank you for the concern. And in answer to your question doctor, I have never tried singing for others, and I have no opinion on idle humming produced by my wandering mind." Vesli set the cup down, not wanting to pay for any more damages that may incur to the metal on account of this so far very inane conversation. "You never answered my question, Doctor. Was there something you wanted?"

"Ah. Yes. You are bored. Judging on your physique you are a soldier, though there's some Monastery and Scientist in your speech. Wonder how you got that? Wandering around? Were you once a scholar and then a soldier or the other way around?"

"Doctor."

"What? Oh. Sorry. Right. The soldier is needed, though the scholar is a curiosity."

"In the common tongue, please, Doctor."

"The Heir insists on parties of four. Claims they're safer. More synergy. Less mistakes. Debatable, really. Plausible positives to threes not addressed as they should be. May approach-"

"Doctor!" It added a growling undertone to the chide. She was officially a Bird in Its mind as well. Nothing else would chatter so. Though both man and beast were admittedly impressed by the fact she would do so around them somewhere in deepest-dark of their subconscious.

"Apologies. Plainly then. You are a bored soldier. There must be teams of four. You would serve well as a damage dealer and a damage taker. I myself am a more fragile entity, though my knowledge of poisons, medicines, and major blood vessels should compensate." It perked up in Vesli's mind, like a predator who'd caught wind of wounded prey.

"Are… are you asking me to join you on one of the Heir's errands, Doctor?" Vesli wondered who was more mentally unstable in this situation. Bird for asking, or him for considering it.

"Yes. Aptly put. Most succinct summarization." Him. Definitely himself. But It was restless. If Vesli didn't do something soon… well desperate times called for desperate measures.

"We would still need two others," both an observation and possibly a last-ditch effort to save himself. Its snarling reprimand echoed through his thoughts.

"Easily taken care of. I can be most persuasive," Bird assured.

"Of that I have no doubt," the words left before Vesli could curb them. Best to continue and hope to drown them out. "Though I have an important question if I may, Doctor. Why me?" Her avian mask rotated counter-clockwise this time, the light of the tavern glinting off the lenses.

"A curious question. Self-conscious perhaps? Why not you?" One of Vesli's finger tapped a slow rhythm on the table as his left eyebrow rose about a centimeter. Bird gave a sigh that had her deflating somewhat. "In honesty, you are not the first I have approached."

"Oh?" the tone was only mildly interested, much in the same way a leopard would only be mildly interested in an abandoned fawn.

"I approached the more experienced Crusader first. What's his name? Rodger? Raymond?"

"Raynauld." Vesli had attempted much of the same. Raynauld's look of disdain had been sharp enough to pierce the metal helmet as the Crusader had told everyone that he would not serve with this… 'creature'. It wasn't very fond of Raynauld either.

"Yes. Him. I approached him in hopes of going on one of the Heir's easier errands with an experienced soldier. It was a simple task. Exploring the Ruins. He refused".

"And why is that?"

"He said it was beneath him. A mundane errand better suited to servants." The 'lead' Crusader somehow managed to slip lower in both Vesli's and Its opinions. It suggested eating him. He refused cannibalism. It then suggested killing the metal-prey-thing and letting four-legged-pests eat him. Vesli considered a moment. Then he decided that it would be best not to displease the Heir by killing off one of the (somehow) most useful employees. It sulked. Vesli commiserated.

"Better suited to servants? Interesting then that he's done the most of the 'servant' work so far," he mused. There was a soft sound. Bird shook slightly. Vesli wondered a moment if he managed to break her psyche. Then Bird laughed. An actual human sounding laugh that spoke nothing of her clinical and sporadic observations before.

"A sense of humor. A curious development," Bird's next comment was marred by her snickers.

"Well it hardly stands up to my handsome face, but it is there." This time Vesli was not able to hide the uncensored words amongst a torrent of others. He swore there was a glint behind those lenses of hers. It shifted uneasily in his mind as it seemed the darkness closed in to haunt the hearts of men. Well, actually one man. Who was not sure if he should fear more for his life… or specific digits and appendages. Unsure of what his offense truly was, Vesli stumbled for words to correct it.

"I suppose you have this rustic charm," Bird commented after a beat of Vesli's painful panicked silence. His flailing thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"Beg pardon?"

"Though, I must invest time in making a tonic to encourage hair regrowth. The bare skin cannot be comfortable in direct sun."

"Well, I did burn it once but-"

"The scruff on your face is adequately attractive. It may stay."

"… Thank you? Still-"

"Do you not wear a shirt on principle or is it because of the chains?"

"There's actually good reason for that. Please-"

"Fair enough. Must the chains remain?"

"They have their uses, just-"

"What sort of uses?"

"You hit an enemy hard enough with them, they get dazed. Now-"

"So, battlefield uses?"

"And uses for the mind, focus-"

"Nothing else? Fair enough. Best to test waters before discussing more adventurous subjects." Vesli wheezed as he choked on his words.

"Woman, what in the name of the Light-"

"My name is not woman, sir."

"And I am no sir, now what-"

"Then what _is_ your name? You never offered a chance for introductions. Fairly rude in most circles if I remember correctly. But as I forgot myself I see no reason to hold the slight against you."

"Vesli. Just-"

"Ironic."

"… Ironic?"

"Precisely," Bird nodded.

"How?"

"My name is Veci." With that Bird, Veci, was up out of her seat. "Now to find our remaining two. I shall be back before dinner with any luck." And then she was out the tavern door.

Vesli sat there. Inhale. Increase count to fifteen. Exhale sharply. Just what in the name of the everlasting Light had he gotten himself into?

It decided It was still going to refer to her as Bird. Vesli informed It that It was not helping.


	2. Skirmish

*/*/*

* * *

Skirmish

Vesli promptly left the Tavern after paying for the untouched drink. There were training grounds available. He intended to use them. Naturally there were others training. A few of the Holy bastards either left or demanded that he leave. Vesli's eyes remained fixed on one particularly offensive straw dummy.

Chains and manacles of the prisoner were never intended to be used as whips. They were cumbersome and weighted improperly. Through sheer physical strength and determination, Vesli had the loose end-links slicing through the air as if they were supposed to actually be doing that. _Whap!_ Off came the head of the training dummy.

"Yer form's absolute shit," the gravel-voiced reprimand was about as gentle as a sledge-hammer on cracked glass. The grizzled man-at-arms who'd spoken was currently maintaining his battered mace, uncaring for the oil dripping down and staining the purple of his clothes. "Unbalanced strength like that's more likely ta blow out yer shoulder than anythin' else." A gauntleted hand vaguely gestured towards the ground. "Ya have legs, don't ya boy? Yer supposed ta _use_ those. Th' key ta a continued he'rtbeat's ta MOVE YER FEET." The old oaken face of the veteran finally lifted as his mace gleamed once more with deadly purpose. "Yer not entirely 'opeless. Yer arm movement has som' promise. Few tweaks 'ere and there an' ya might actually be 'ang'rous."

"Most would claim I am dangerous enough already," Vesli bared his ever so slightly sharpened teeth.

"Mos' would be blowin' smoke out tha ass."

"What then, would you suggest?" Vesli was unsure what dark gods would not allow him to hold his tongue today.

"Tell ya what, pup. Spar with me an' I'll 'cide if yer worth ma time." The man-at-arms stood, looking about as threatening as a turtle with his slow movements as he gave a few practice swings of the mace and settled the weight of the shield on his arm. It was not impressed. Vesli was more cautious and did not second the notion, more inclined to be better informed before passing judgement.

"Very well. We are to hit each other with weapons like civilized beings, I expect? Or shall we be reduced to more direct methods?"

"Whateva suits yer fancy," the old soldier shrugged.

"You already have mace in hand. Let us be civilized then in attempting to kill each other," Vesli drawled. The man-at-arms gave a scratching-bark that resembled a laugh before giving a challenging gesture and raising his shield.

It suggested a frontal assault. But then It never really had had a grasp of subtlety. The man gave himself a heartbeat of debate before deciding that perhaps the blunt approach was for the best. A good test of the waters as it were. Besides, that would put the older male at an advantage and Vesli really would prefer to not kill his opponent without reason. Plus, the Heir's wrath was already something of whispered Hamlet legend and he really had no desire to see that. So, the chains whished through the air in a frontal assault.

Vesli had half-expected the shield blocking the attack. That was not truly a surprise, just confirmation the older man-at-arms was still able to maneuver in that heavy plate armor. What was surprising was how the veteran _redirected_ the chain to slide across the shield to catch the links with the mace. In the same movement, the mace twisted to wrap the chain about itself as the man-at-arms shifted his weight backwards and _pulled_. Vesli found himself off balance one moment and his face full of dirt the next.

"Really, pup? A 'alf-blind maggot woulda seen tha' attack comin'," the voice was directly above Vesli's face-hole in the ground. He looked up to meet the gaze of the seasoned warrior who looked as unimpressed as a wet cat. "Ya want trainin' yer goin' ta hav' ta try 'arder." An armored hand appeared in Vesli's line of vision.

"And you are helping me because?" Vesli accepted the hand and found himself lifted up as if he weighed very little.

"Ya look like ya might actually listen 'stead of dismissin' my words jus' 'cause I've got a few extra years under ma belt. I could always leave ya to yer own vices. No skin off ma nose if yer got more air than brain in yer skull." Seemed that the vast majority of this Hamlet was filled with assholes of varying calibers. Vesli decided he was in good company. It wondered if It counted. Vesli assured It that It most _definitely_ counted. Likely the biggest asshole of all. It was pleased.

"Alright. Let's see if you can pull that off again, good sir," Vesli readied himself.

"Two lies there, pup. I'm not good an' I'm no 'sir', so get tha' outta yer head," the old soldier made a face of visible disgust at being called 'sir'. "Ya prove yerself to not be 'opeless an' I might just introduce maself".

"Then what should I call you in the mean time?"

The veteran gave a disturbing grin. "Hey ya wi' tha face works jus' fine."

"… you cannot be serious."

"Doubtin' me pup? Hav' ta beat some sense inta yer skull while I'm at it."

* / * / *

Whatever abyssal gods had loosened his tongue also had Vesli returning to the Tavern at dinner time battered, bruised, and with a slight limp. He wasn't sure if he was more hoping Bird had found two others and had returned, if he would have to suggest 'Face' to her as a possible addition, or that Bird had got some sense into her head and decided to ditch him entirely. It was most displeased at the last prospect. The training field earlier had cause the sitting-too-long static in Its fur to go away but if It didn't get to dig Its claws into some prey-thing soon It was going to let EVERYONE know It was not amused. The man just groaned and sank roughly onto a table bench.

"Noticeable limp. Smells of sweat. Brothel use? No. No smell of sex. Training then. Intense session. Perhaps overly so." Bird appeared out of nowhere across from him. Vesli left gouges in the table as he jolted upwards. "Really should work on your observational skills. Basic to survival." Curb the instant response. Inhale. Count to five. Exhale.

"Were you successful in finding anyone else for this scheme of yours?" Because this really was Bird's idea and Vesli was still wondering what in the name of the Light was possessing him to go along with it. It growled restlessly. Oh right. That.

"Yes." The affirmation was accompanied by the beak of the mask bobbing up and down in time with her head motions.

"And who are they?" Please don't let him regret asking. A rustle of crimson-and-black fabric and one of the rarer Occultists joined their table with a refined grace.

"Greetings. I am Briquville Caillot Dubosc III. I permit you to shorten it to whoever name you prefer". It immediately dubbed him Too-Many-Names. Vesli decided to go with Caillot. "A pleasure, I am sure."

"Ha! Pleasure?! Pleasure would involve, you, me, and far less clothing," a Hellion _thump_ ed into the seat next to Vesli and swung her black-clad arm around him. The man in question went stiff until she released his person. "Or me and him. The doctor could work. No!" Her eyes widened eagerly "All of us!" The Hellion gave a savage smile which had fear for certain appendages skittering up Vesli's spine. "Name's Aela and my door's always open for you lot. You look like you could use a good roll in the hay! Your expressions are so sour!"

By all the gods light and dark, Vesli was already regretting this. Where had Bird even _found_ these two? This was what he got for entrusting her with the task of acquiring others. Or perhaps what he got for Its continued presence in his mind. Honestly, the man wasn't sure which was more to blame at the moment. All he really knew was today was going to be a long day.

"I have already slated us on the next expedition into the Cove. It is short, and the task to simply kill as many fish as possible. It is best we leave soon unless we anger the Heir by being late. I am sure that this task will allow us to acquire an acceptable team synergy," Bird added.

And the day just managed to get longer still.

Nonetheless, Vesli got up with the others and started to limp his still bruised self to the Cove with his new-found 'team'.

* / * / *

The fish-folk of the Cove were not what Vesli expected. For one, the blue-skinned ones hit the hardest. He'd expected the big shield holding fish-bastards to hold that honor. Then the purple ones that liked to keep their distance were gods-cursed _healers_ that needed to be taken out before the big shield fish-bastards could guard them. This wasn't even counting their pet jellyfish and snails. The entire party had deadpanned at seeing the first snail, but that little buggers just Didn't. Take. Damage. Except for when Bird poisoned them with some concoction from her belt (Vesli kept one wary eye on the bags she carried after that incident). And the jellyfish tentacles hurt! He'd gotten both shocked and lacerated in quick succession upon facing the first batch. He was glad he'd helped finance the supply of bandages after that.

At least It was satisfied, though Vesli had never needed to release It. To stay human throughout this first foray had been a small blessing, and that Its bloodlust had been satiated despite staying himself a slightly larger miracle.

Much to his surprise, he had found himself _almost_ relaxing during the quiet periods of their first 'adventure' as a team. Caillot wasn't the most… reliable healer but he healed and wielded bloody sky-ghost tentacles. Note to self: if attempting to annoy Caillot, stay out of sky-ghost tentacle reach. As for Aela, she didn't seem to care where their enemies were. Her large glaive almost always found purchase in their scaly hides. All in all, it went much better than expected. Still, Vesli was glad to see the Hamlet in the distance and to seek meditative solitude in the Cloister of the Abbey. There was the rustle of clothes next to him. One eye peeked open to see that Bird had joined him, silent for once. Presumably also meditating, though it was impossible to tell through that mask of hers. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. The eye on her remained cracked open.


	3. Tenuous Firelight

*/*/*

* * *

Tenuous Firelight

Vesli got himself comfortable on the diseased grass. The Ancestor's shadow loomed over him, causing him to edge further away from the statue. Bird had requested that their 'team' meet here today. As they were on a break from expeditions, he had no idea what she wanted. Well, Vesli had no intention on inviting Bird's wrath – the man just _knew_ she was going to be terrifying if ever angered – so here he was. Sitting. Waiting.

"Hello Vesli. How fare you today?" Caillot greeted as the Occultist strolled up.

"Caillot," an answering nod, "I'm alright, though I admit I am curious as to what this is about."

"I have no answer to your inquiry. Veci's thought process could elude even the most educated scholar." Caillot folded himself gracefully onto the ground, fingers interlacing over the skull set in his lap.

"Always on your guard?" Vesli indicated the skull.

"I suspect my reasoning is similar to why you are never without your chains." Velsi had to forcibly stop himself from stiffening at that. "The skull is bound to me in a way many do not understand. It would also be ill-advised for another to touch it in inquiry. The Beast would not be pleased at their interference."

"You two are always so serious. You need to loosen up! I could oblige," Aela flopped onto the ground with her typical _thump_.

"No thank you, Aela," Vesli answered her before returning his attention to the earlier conversation. "I don't really know if the similarity you see is truly there, Caillot. My chains would likely not have some interdimensional deity reacting in vengeance to someone touching them. Frankly, no one has had the balls to make the attempt." Aela started to reach forward. Vesli looked at her hand then met her gaze. Her hand retreated to whence it came.

"I am perfectly content as I am, Aela. My thanks for the offer" Caillot too had no interest in accepting the Hellion's repeated offers. Then he answered, "The magic in the metal pulsates, Vesli. Slow and dark, it can go unnoticed by many. It is like a heartbeat, and in that deception, it can convince those unfamiliar with such things that it does not exist. Perhaps this is why you do not notice it."

Aela made a face, understanding very little of the conversation about magic. "So, it's like one of those lizards that change colors to hide in plain sight."

Vesli nodded at her approximation. "That's what the Occultist believes. I will say they used to itch like I'd gone and rolled myself in a patch of poisonous plants." He carefully drew his arms closer to himself. "I may have left a few scars on myself from over scratching. Nowadays I have to actively think about the chains to notice their weight, let alone the itch."

"Irritation caused by wearing the metal. Hypothesis confirmation." Bird, as per usual, had gone unnoticed until she spoke. The other three jumped. Vesli's claws left holes in the ground. Aela's halberd was in hand and the Hellion was on her feet. Caillot actually _almost_ dropped the skull. The Occultist was the first to recover.

"Please do not do that, Veci. I almost drew my blade on you. Instinctive defense movements could cause you harm if you do not make more noise." The spice of his accent had acquired a scalding tone.

"Spirits! I'll make you wear a bell if you keep doing that!" Aela slowly returned to her former position.

"Apologies. Please continue the conversation. It was most fascinating." Her beak swung to indicate Vesli prompting, "Do you need assistance? I am skilled at ointments."

Inhale. Count to ten. It always seemed to occur more often where Bird was concerned. Exhale. "No. Thank you. I truly do not notice them without focusing on the matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Perhaps the short answer was a bit rude, but he would prefer the line of questioning stop getting so close to being about It. He wanted to keep that bit of information hidden away for as long as possible. Vesli observed the manacle on his wrist. That scratch was new. Likely caused by one of the fish people's spears. Wonder how long this one would last before the manacle looked like new again? The record was a month and half, a lost chunk of metal caused by a longsword meant for his face. "I apologize for my short words, Doctor. I meant no offense."

"There is none taken," Bird was rapidly scratching her notes.

"You did ask us all here Doctor," the man felt it was high time the subject was no longer focused on himself and the tenet in his mind; "What was it that you wanted?"

"Ah. Yes. I believe it would be most beneficial for us to have what is called 'team bonding'." Bird's enthusiastic tone wouldn't be so menacing if she didn't also use it when discussing the possibilities of keeping bits of the Eldritch monsters for study later.

The others looked at each other. One successful foray into the Cove did not mean that the next quest would have them working together smoothly. There was no denying that. If they wish to survive the trials of this horrid place, they would have to learn to trust each other.

"Well there's always my way," Aela smirked.

"I do not believe sex would result in a positive result," Bird dismissed the idea. "I have an alternate suggestion."

"And what is that?" Caillot questioned.

"A camping quest in the Warrens, " Bird almost preened in answer.

A camping quest? Vesli winced internally, careful to keep his expression neutral. Bird must have a sadistic sense of humor. Did she and Caillot even know _anything_ about camping? May the Light scorch his soul, what if he and Aela (It had dubbed her She-beast, which Vesli thought was rather rude) had to teach Bird and the other resident scholarly type that outdoors – well indoors in the Warrens but still – were a thing that existed? Inhale. Count to ten this time. Exhale. No use winding himself up. It would be better to get a distinct yes or no on the matter before jumping to rash conclusions. Perhaps the two in question were experts in roughing it in the wilder parts of the world. It doubted that. Vesli scolded It that It didn't have to be such a pessimist.

"Don't you think that may be a _bit_ drastic, Doctor?" Vesli decided to attempt reasoning.

"Perhaps. But we are very different. The chance of us successfully bonding into a cohesive team in the Hamlet is very low. I calculated it to be about approximately 5.36 percent." Only Bird would use math as a counter argument.

"How did you achieve such a number?" Caillot's smooth voice was the next to sound its doubts.

"By figuring likes, dislikes, personalities, places likely to be found, places we prefer not to be, and the chance of all four of those overlapping at once in a positive manner," Bird produced papers that had both complex mathematical figures and scribbled notes about each one of them. Vesli breathed a long sigh out of his nose as he saw 'singular eye spasm – to be investigated' under his name.

"Just looking at that is making my head hurt," Aela muttered, "Whatever you say then, Doc. I'm game for roughing it in the woods. Well, roughing it in the hallways." A smirk appeared on the Hellion's face. "Who knows, maybe it'll certainly be a 'rough' experience for all of us, hmm?"

Vesli decided to ignore that, and instead returned to his earlier concern. "Do either of you know anything about camping?" He gestured to include both scholars.

"… I admit to not being an expert on the matter, though I am not unfamiliar with the concept," Bird's answer had It sending a wave of smugness. Vesli shoved the sensation back.

"I have a similar situation to Veci. There are few reasons for my having long stays in the outdoors, but this would not be the first occasion in which I have slept in a less than ideal location," Caillot polished his skull, and Vesli could feel Its smugness return with a vengeance. "I have a way to ensure that no ruffian shall disturb our campsite while we sleep at the very least. It is an incantation, and while it _may_ make you uneasy, I assure you of its validity." Two pairs of eyes and one pair of lenses looked at Caillot. "Really, it is quite secure."

"Well, trust has to come from somewhere," Aela spoke up at last. "Alright, handsome. I'll trust in this trickery of yours. But you get me killed and Spirits help me, I _will_ come back from the dead to murder you in your sleep."

"Duly noted," Caillot assured.

*/*/*

The smell of the Warrens made Vesli's nose itch. He'd sneezed at least ten times during this trek. It was not fond of the stench either. Then the party had encountered a group of these worm-centipede creatures with overly large mandibles, one of which had bitten into his arm and had injected Vesli with something that made his skin burn.

Memories rushed into his mind, and the line between man and beast blurred. The Stone. The men. The experiments. The Fire on Its skin. It wanted to snap! _It wanted to break!_ **_It wanted to tear!_** **_It wanted-!_** No! No, No, No! Vesli downed one of the purchased antivenoms before glaring at the stupid bug. Seeing the second mouth extending again, Vesli turned to the side, reaching out with reflexes of lightning born of years containing It. He grabbed the mouth and squeezing hard, ignoring the muffled scream from the soon to be dead bug, he spun around, using the momentum to swing the centipede like it was one of his chains, slamming the bug against the wall. With a crack and clatter of stone the bug exploded on impact as Vesli stood there panting. That was the pain of the past, Vesli! They then rounded on the nearest wall, and struck out. _Crack!_ This pain! This was real! Not a figment of memory! Focus!

"Are you alright?" Bird's glove touched his arm, making them bare sharp teeth, head snapping towards her. "Pupils dilated. Eye color changed. Interesting symptoms. Perhaps a break in your psyche?" A low menacing snarl in answer. "You are having issues regaining control. I shall assist." Then Bird fished something out of her belt and stuck it under his nostrils. The man's eyes widened before he was reeling back, coughing, and holding his nose.

"By the fucking Light! What was that?!" He held onto the assaulted sensory organ. But his control had been returned to him. It had run from the sheer stinging foulness of that reeking pouch Bird held.

"Failed mixture of plague grenade. Thought adding carrion flower would increase potency. Got a harmless stink bomb instead. Carried it to supply a distraction if one was needed. Was originally intended for enemies. Hypothesized shock to a sense would assist you in regaining yourself. Hypothesis yielded positive results," Bird put the foul-smelling thing back onto her belt.

"I'd hardly call it harmless," Vesli finally released his abused nose. He took a few steadying breaths. "… thank you."

"Of course," Bird offered her hand up. Vesli accepted it, glancing at the silent members of their adventuring party.

"Well! That was bracing!" Caillot dusted off his robes "Do try to evade the mouths more, Vesli. While you did create a rather impressive crack in the wall, I admit a preference towards your steadier nature." Vesli looked at where he'd stuck the bricks. Sure enough, a sizable crack marred the ancient stonework. Oops. Well, parts of the wall were already crumbling anyways… maybe it could be passed off as a hit to an already unstable section?

"Spirits, that has me wishing we were in a cleaner area! Then I could show how much I _appreciate_ that kind of strength!" Aela laughed. Vesli found himself edging away slightly.

"Do you ever _not_ have sex on your mind?" Bird questioned. The Hellion paused to think. A few moments passed as she considered.

"Well, there are a few times," Aela mused, "Maybe?"

The other three released a collective sigh.

*/*/*

The group reached a room that seemed as good as any place to camp in the foul Warrens. Here they divided up the jobs. Vesli handled the wood and getting the fire going. Bird was in charge of the food – though Vesli made sure to watch her and make sure nothing too suspicious made its way into the pot. Aela was setting up barricades, just in case. Caillot took a seat, holing the skull in his hands. Dark energy started to flow as the Occultist began his chant. The sensation of something _other_ brushed against the thee non-Occultist minds present, resulting in everybody else reaching for their weapons before realizing what they were doing. The sensation passed as quickly as it had come. The Warrens were back to just being a foul smelly place.

"There. None shall disturb us this night," Caillot promised. "They will sense the Beast and they will not come closer."

"Let us hope the things down here are that intelligent," Vesli murmured as the group settled into the least disgusting resting places available. From there, they settled into their own activities.

Aela took a whetstone to her glaive, tracing over the blade until it gleamed. She gave it a careful examination. "Much better."

Bird was back to her note taking. She shoved a pouch at Vesli. "Here… quaff this tonic. It restores the humors".

Knowing that Bird would likely stab him and then force feed it if he resisted, Vesli obeyed. He was unsure if he should be shocked when it did soothe his frayed nerves. As for himself, the man decided to keep his peace and try to get some sleep while firmly keeping the lock on Its cage.

*/*/*

Nothing ambushed them during the night. Caillot's skin-crawling trick had done its work. The party moved onward, exploring the Warrens and mapping the findings. This continued until they reached a dead end. There was nothing for it but to begin the trek back to the entrance they'd used. At least there was a clear path all the way back. The Swine had enough intelligence to not _immediately_ re-infest a place they'd just gotten slaughtered in. And so, the four adventurers stumbled their way into sunshine. Or what passed for sunshine in the Hamlet.

"So, Madame Doctor, did we accomplish what you desired?" Vesli found himself asking.

Bird looked at their group. One by one she gazed at their faces. "Yes. I believe we have accomplished more synergy. Though progress can still be made."

He chuckled dryly. "I believe I agree with you, Doctor." It was still deciding if this counted as a 'pack'. Vesli let It think.

"I think we make a great team!" Aela gave a smile. "If we need to do more bonding-"

"No sex shall be involved in the matter," Caillot drawled "But I look forward to our continued accomplishments as a group."

"You are no fun!" the Hellion sulked.


	4. Ambush

*/*/*

* * *

Ambush

It was a fact of life in the Hamlet that very few things were free. Room and board was one of them, though the barracks reflected their low cost. Vesli had fallen out of the tattered bed feeling his knotted muscles protest the abuse. Basic meals were another 'free' addition to their life as soldiers in the Hamlet. Even It gave a sideways look at the offerings today and wondered if the 'food' would suddenly skitter away. They'd had to work together to gather enough strength to eat breakfast, but a full belly was not something passed up lightly. The training grounds were the last of the free offerings in this decrepit town. Vesli really didn't feel like dealing with Face again at the moment. He could always spend the percent he'd earned from his few expeditions to use one of the marginally nicer activities, but the Heir's steep 'taxes' on adventuring profits had Vesli rather attached to the few coins which remained in his pocket.

What then was he to do with himself? He could take the initiative and slate his 'team' on the roster for the next dungeon that looked promising. Chances were Bird had already signed them up. Checking was at least something to do that didn't involve money or 'free' amenities of suspect virtue.

In the center of town, there was crumbling rock of what was supposedly once a statue of the Heir's Ancestor. A much newer addition than the rubble was the board next to it that sported a large map of the surrounding Estate. On this board was a maintained list of what errands the Heir wanted done where. The errands had started as just the Ruins – remnants of the Ancestor's seat of power supposedly. The Heir had wanted this to be the focus in the beginning, then decided time was better spent if the three other areas were dealt with as well. Now errands of varying import and difficulty dotted the board for not only the Ruins, but the Weald, Cove, and Warrens as well. There was a fifth area yet untouched by adventuring parties. The Heir had made it clear that the Dungeon was to be attempted only with explicit permission however. So, Vesli focused his attention on the open roster sheets instead.

Ah. There. Bird had atrocious handwriting, suitable for being a Doctor, but it was legible enough. She'd slated them for the Ruins tomorrow. Yet another camping quest, it seemed. This time to retrieve Holy relics of the Light. Bird's sadistic sense of humor was showing itself. It approved.

The familiar rapid listing of observations had Vesli's ears perking. Think of the Bird and she shall appear. Bird was chattering away to herself scribbling notes so quickly the man almost wondered how the pen didn't catch fire. Vaguely wondering what had her attention, he followed the glinting gaze of the lenses. A… flower? Why? It looked like any other weed so far as Vesli was concerned, but Botany had never been his subject. Might as well find out what this was about and discover if Bird understood just what she was about to subject them to. "Alright, I'll bite. Why are you staring at a plant?" This is what he would've said. He'd reached the word 'are', his tone about as friendly as Vesli could get – after all friends were in short supply in the Hamlet and he really should try to fix that – when a sound a retching disgust interrupted him.

"Look how the creature tries to act like a person," this came from the very same Vestal that he'd had warned about the moon.

"I know Sister. It truly is a pathetic show," the blue vestments of Raynauld made Vesli's slightly clawed fingers clench momentarily.

"Rude. Accusing. Signs of psychological weakness," Bird's mask indicated that she was staring at the two intruders. A small part of Vesli's mind was curious if that stare would be as intimidating without the lenses flashing in the light. "No sense of social proprietary either. Interrupted a conversation that you were not involved in. Must be raised by wolves. Wait. No. Wolves have clear ordered social structure. Insulting to wolves. Apologies. Raised by maggots then". The man's mind finally decided to realize that Bird had just stood up for him. One blink. Two. _Huh_.

The religious duo were almost as surprised as Vesli was. Raynauld stepped forward. Vesli intercepted with a serpent's smile on his face. "I'd be careful if I were you _friend_ ," he said. His tone was polite but carried a cold sense of warning, almost like a knife. It helped by adding the faintest hint of a rumble to the words. "You two may be two of the Heir's favored tools but how likely is that to stay if you go around attacking other agents? Such unreliable tools are oft... discarded."

Raynauld and the Vestal glared but looked at each other. Then they stormed off together, not wanting to risk the Heir's infamous temper. "Those two are not even worth knowing their names," Vesli was certainly not going to bother learning the Vestal's now.

"Hmm. Plausible. Suggestions?" Bird tilted her head at him.

"His Holy Bastard and Her Holy Bitch." Vesli's mental addition to the list was the resident Leper now dubbed His Holy Hypocrite. It decided those names were too long. It would call them Bastard, Bitch, and Cur instead. Vesli gave It a mental pat of encouragement.

"HHB 1 and 2 if they are in ear shot then? Agreed. Must pity Dismas and their Plague Doctor Tirel though. Hear they are actually acceptable examples of homo sapiens." Bird returned to sketching the flower.

"Hmm. Let us hope the poor souls retain their sanity around His Holy Bastard and Her Holy Bitch then. Now, what in the name of the Light is so fascinating about the plant?"

"Oh, it is most fascinating. You see the petals-" And so Vesli learned just how terrifying flowers could be. Both he and Bird appeared quite content to not discuss the incident any further.

* / * / *

The morrow dawned with a ray of sunlight filtering through the perpetual gloom of the Hamlet. Both Bird and Caillot had gotten to be better at camping through training with the Survivalist, though neither was an expert at it. Caillot's ability to prevent ambush and allow the party to sleep the night without needing to assign watches would also be useful again, even if the trick made both Vesli and It uneasy. Vesli decided to watch the two scholars and hopefully this expedition would just be more routine. He didn't dare think the five forbidden words, but he was confident that they'd be able to handle a bunch of shambling skeletons.

Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer.

It started as a couple normal skeletons and one shield-wielding bastard. Nothing they hadn't seen before. Then the ground started to shake, loose stones falling from the ceiling. Then a very _VERY_ large skeleton that wore something similar to Face's armor lumbered in to smack the ground with a mace about the size of a cannon ball, causing them all to stagger.

Regaining his footing Vesli cursed, It growling in agreement. This thing was strong and clearly wasn't going to sit idly by while they fought the smaller bastards. "Aela!" he growled, his feral instincts showing with the danger "With me! Caillot, Veci handle the tiny bastards!"

Ignoring the sound of the sky-ghost tentacles attacking the regular skeletons, he and Aela charged the Giant Tremor-Bastard. Letting loose a savage growl he swung his chains at the feet of the asshole. Thanks to his footwork being _almos' dec'nt_ as Face would put it, Vesli managed to stagger the behemoth as Aela gave a scream and struck it with her glaive, cleaving through a great deal of bone. Noticing the shield-wielding bastard of bone preparing a strike on their more fragile allies, he yelled "Aela! Kick it!" Not even questioning his order, the hellion kicked the Goliath skeleton in its armored torso, sending it back and into the strike as the giant crushed its own ally. Caillot and Bird rushed to join them, the smaller enemies bested. For a moment, Vesli dared to have hope, to feel confident once again.

The foolish thoughts were crushed as brutally as any hope in these cursed lands.

Giving a guttural roar, the giant slammed its mace down in front of them, stunning Bird and Caillot while Aela looked gravely injured, her arm dropping her halberd as she clutched the injured appendage. His frailer companions struggled to get off the ground as they had several injuries from the attack. This bastard had attacked his Team, the only ones who treated him like an actual fucking human being besides Face.

It saw red and wanted blood. For once, Vesli chose not to argue.

Giving out a primal scream of rage and hatred, he threw back his head as he let the change take place, chains shattering with near explosive force. Muscles and bones ripped themselves apart before settling on the shape of It, of the Abomination. It could smell the spike of fear and adrenaline from the others. That just made It angrier. Glaring balefully at the, apparently surprised, skeleton It charged, lowering Its head and ramming the skeleton with Its horns. Letting out a roar that shook dust from the ceiling, Vesli let It rage, ignoring the resulting mental strain of letting It off the leash. It raked Its claws up and down the colossal undead, idly noting a strange smell and how he seemed to be hitting harder and faster than normal.

Finally, the giant skeleton toppled to the ground, having been caught off guard by the transformation and Its brutal attacks. As his opponent fell, It dropped to Its knees, shrinking until It was back in his mind and Vesli once more was in control. Rustling, the shards of his chains shook before flying to him and reforming around him, the locks clicking into place as he panted, fingers digging into the soil and stone of the Ruin's floor.

Vesli couldn't bring himself to look at his companions, even if Bird's mask would spare him at least one horrified expression. "We should camp in the next room." The words didn't even feel like that left his mouth they were so bland. Even as Vesli scouted their destination, setting up blockades to help dissuade night-time ambush in case Caillot's trick didn't work this time, he didn't look at his fellows. They got a fire started. Caillot did his chant that had the hairs on the back of Vesli's neck standing up before the Occultist tended to Aela's arm.

The crackling flames were that only noise that dared disturb the silence. Inhale. Count… count to… Count to something. Shuddering exhale. "I would imagine you want answers. I only ask that you not interrupt me. I… I admit that I do not know if I would have the capacity to finish the explanation if you do so." And so Vesli told them what he could remember of his past. And about Its presence forever lurking in his mind since his time in the Tower. Then he waited.

"How curious. May I trim a claw for study? A horn as well perhaps? Those chains must be observed as well. Ah! How did the Vapors react with the transformation? Any side-effects? Nausea? Headache? Loss of limb use?" Bird's chatter was the first to sound off, because of _course_ she would. Wait. What?

"Backup and slow down Bir- Veci. You want to trim a claw. And a horn. Off of It."

"Only a small sample, I promise. Nothing that would impede on attacks or movement," Bird nodded.

"You also want to study my chains."

"Yes! Most fascinating how they reformed themselves!"

"And what's this about Vapors and side-effects?"

"We Plague Doctors call them 'Emboldening Vapors'. I have a revised mixture I was testing. Noticeable effects in your hits. Both visibly faster and stronger. Will take your confusion as a lack of noticeable immediate side-effects. Will also keep observation on your behavior for the next twenty-four hours to ensure positive result."

"You are not afraid? Disgusted?" The desperate plea of a drowning man made his words waver slightly.

"Of course not! Will need to study It up close. Take measurements and-" Vesli turned from Bird's ongoing flood of dialogue to look at Aela and Caillot.

The Hellion grinned at him savagely. "I'm sure that It would just make things in bed that much more interesting! Door's wide open if you change your mind!"

Caillot simply continued to polish the skull he carried. "My good Vesli, I have made a pact with a creature far beyond mortal understanding. I am afraid you'll have to do much more than change into an Eldritch were-beast to shock me." He did however look over at Aela. "I did not realize horns could be erotic."

"What? They're not," she frowned.

"Then why suggest sleeping with It?"

"What?! I meant I thought It would affect performance! Not bestiality you pervert!" Aela nailed the Occultist in the head with a small rock. The next few minutes were spent having to attempt to rouse Caillot from unconsciousness.

It was not used to having a pack. It found It rather enjoyed the foreign sensation.

As for Vesli, he just gave a wry chuckle. "Thank you."


	5. A Chance for Respite

*/*/*

* * *

A Chance for Respite

They had managed to finish their misadventure in the Ruins without further incidents involving gigantic tremor-bastards or It coming out. Upon reaching the Hamlet though, Vesli was in severe need of a nap. Revealing It had been a… harrowing experience, even with the other's acceptance. Too much stress was like snuffing a candle when it came to him. So, it was off to bed after a zombie-like goodbye. The man awoke later to Bird's chatter and her poking him with what felt like a stick. She should be glad her manner of speech was so distinct he'd recognized it even when half-asleep. Otherwise, It might have been startled into attacking first and questioning later. Still, Vesli was not an easy one to rouse. Sleep was a good friend of his.

"W'at 'ou wan' 'ir'?" was his nearly incomprehensible question. Bird paused her insistent poking with what was yes indeed an actual stick she'd picked up somewhere.

"A difficult translation to make. You are asking what it is I want, I believe. But I cannot comprehend what it is you called me. Pronunciation not similar enough be a garbled version of my name or your usual address of 'Doctor'. Therefore, it must be something else. A curse? No. Not enough anger in your tone. A friendly insult? More likely though there is no precedent of such from you." And on she went in her typical Bird manner. Vesli came to the conclusion that she was not going to go away. So, he grudgingly let go of sleep entirely as he stretched in Its typical feline manner before sitting up and rubbing his head.

"The first question is why you are next to my bed poking me with a stick," he gave her a slight glare. Damn mask of hers prevented Vesli from judging if the glare was successful.

"To wake you. You never answered my question. And it is almost dinner time."

"And I guess the answer to your question is what you're wanting?" The man racked about his still sleep fogged brain. "What was the question that I did not respond to? And was getting that answer really deserving of _waking me up_ by getting _poked with a stick_?"

"I requested samples of claw and horn. You have neither accepted nor rejected my inquiry. Would appreciate a direct answer on the matter," Bird gave him what Vesli could only assume was a puppy dog look as all he saw was the mask tilting about five degrees' counter-clockwise.

"You should know that the mask impedes the effect of any begging expression you may or may not be giving me," he sighed.

"The fact you can sense it regardless allows it to still have some merit," Bird argued.

"What if I decline, hmm?" Vesli was not sure he was in a particularly charitable mood after getting woken up via stick.

"I shall drop the matter for today, but will likely resubmit the request in the future." Well, at least she admitted it.

"And if I acquiesce?" Always best to know as much as possible.

"Any findings made through research with the samples will be shared with you." _Hmm_ …

"Findings?" Bird nodded rapidly, making Vesli wonder just how the mask stayed in place.

"Of course. Can promise nothing but that attempts at research will be made."

A few heartbeats passed. Vesli considered. "Very well. Not here though. Being stuck in the barracks too long will give me claustrophobia."

"Will you need to shift fully? Will It mind?" Bird followed him without pause, as if she wasn't asking if It was likely to murder her in cold blood.

"I will not need to fully change or let It loose. I confess on our adventures I didn't use all my abilities in hopes of never allowing anyone to realize It existed. But a partial shift is not beyond me. I simply cannot remain in-between forever. The between state would result into fully man or fully beast eventually." Vesli pretended to not hear the rapid scribbling of Bird's notes.

"So, what did you call me earlier?" The man gave her a confused head tilt that had what hair he possessed falling into his face. Vesli blew it away in irritation.

"I do not know what you mean," he confessed. Conversations when half-asleep tended to be forgotten.

"You said and I quote: 'W'at 'ou wan' 'ir'?'. I was able to translate the majority but cannot figure out what you called me." Bird was still looking at her notes so his panicked expression went unnoticed. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. Vesli of course knew exactly what 'ir' translated to, but sharing that with her would be – a glance here to her belt that held her blade and poisons – unwise.

"Here's a good spot," oh look a distraction! Vesli all but shoved his hand at her and let the serrated claws grow from his fingers. This back alley behind the Abbey was hardly the most private location, and he'd originally been aiming for the woods just outside the Hamlet, but this had been the first Bird-approved side-track that had come to mind. Sure enough, Bird was flitting about his hand making rapid sketches and notes within moments.

"Quite amazing, truly a most impressive mutation," she murmured to herself. Vesli gave a mental sigh of relief. He did give a leery look to the blade she drew, and his claws twitched a little in reflex. But Bird was not dissuaded from her goal. True to her word, she only took a few centimeters off his pinkie, or what Vesli would suppose amounted to his dew claw. "Horns please," Bird looked up at him expectantly. The man wondered if his shorter companion would even be able to reach them. Unlike his hand a partial shift to gain horns would be much harder to hold for very long. Plus, the shifting of bones of the face or head were always the most uncomfortable part in Vesli's opinion. Yet, he simply couldn't resist a look of his own in return when he didn't lower his head for her.

He'd only meant it to be a tease, he had intended to move his horns in range of her hand within the moment. What Vesli hadn't intended was to be pulled down by his ear. He gave a slight yelp and It looked out of his eyes to glare at her. Bird's lens glinted back at him. "If you wish to play, Vesli, I would not recommend doing so with a Plague Doctor. We are notoriously impatient creatures," she claimed a small portion of one of his horns. It gave a growl. Bird whapped his nose with the flat of her blade lightly. "No. Bad beastie." Both It and the man just gave Bird stunned looks as she carefully stored the samples away.

It retreated with an unusual thoughtful sensation. Vesli, now back to his completely human self, had to take a moment to process. "Did you… just treat It like a misbehaving dog?"

"Yes. Lacked a newspaper, so had to improvise."

"You just whapped It on the nose like It was an unruly puppy! With a knife!"

"We just established that. I used the flat of the blade. Your nose is fine."

"You just scolded It. With a knife."

"Must've hit harder than intended. Unforeseen concussion or brain damage has occurred. Will take you back to the barracks."

"… like a troublesome pooch…"

*/*/*

It was pacing in the shadows of Vesli's mind. Restless. Agitated. Yet there was no sign of the familiar itch under his skin. This left the man confused and disturbed. Bird had left them back at the barracks to recover their wits. This was not going to be an easy task to accomplish if It would not settle down. So, wanting to save the few coins he possessed (the Heir was not above putting an entry fee on the Cloister), Vesli sat cross-legged on his bed and tried as best he could to meditate.

The man envisioned for himself an empty void. Nothingness. Serenity. Then It intruded on his solitude as It was want to do. "Iah!" It spoke, nonsensical grunts and snarls that even Vesli couldn't translate. It growled and instead made Itself known through their mental communication. At least then both could understand one another. An image of Bird appeared.

"What about her?" Vesli questioned. A wave of confusion was his answer. "Frankly, I'm not sure I understand her any more than you do." It remembered being whapped on the nose with the metal-claw. Like It was some sort of four-legged pest! "She's got bigger balls then many men I know," Vesli chuckled slightly. Now was not the time for amusement! She had had no smell of fear! It knew It had met her eyes. She should have been afraid! The man gave an idle shrug. "We 'weak-prey-things' aren't always predictable you know. I still surprise you after all." It grudgingly admitted that Vesli had the capacity for occasionally not being a _completely_ weak prey-thing. "There you go. If I have the capacity, then someone who can surprise even me will definitely have it. But at the same time, she is predictable in her unpredictability. Just point her at something random if you feel you need some air and her brain carries her away before even she realizes it." This made It snort. Bird was like any other bird. Distracted by shiny. There was something that almost resembled concern as It realized this made Bird a prime target. Now It was even more unsettled.

Realizing that he would get very little out of this exchange, Vesli opened his eyes and stood. His feet took him to the training grounds where like the faithful tide Face sat maintaining his mace and armor. "May I ask you something?" He would attempt politeness first.

"Ya jes' did. But from yer face 'm guessin' tha' yer not 'ere fer sparrin' with word or we'pon. Whatcha need pup?"

"Someone to talk to other than myself. I... how… Imagine a puzzle. Every time you go to set a piece in, it doesn't fit, even though it looks like it should."

"Metaphors? Ya migh' be wantin' someun else fer tha' pup."

"Please, Face."

"Alrigh', alrigh'. Puz'le. Got it."

"Now you also have… a dog that really likes to chew puzzle pieces."

"More a cat 'erson maself."

"How do you solve the puzzle without it getting destroyed? And you can't simply get rid of the dog or lock it away from the puzzle either."

"Train the dog ta not eat ma puzzle o' course. Though why 'm so 'vested inna puz'le 'm guessin' only ya know."

Vesli gave a "hmm" noise. It gave him a look from inside his mind. "I… believe you may be onto something, Face. Thank you."

"'Ny time pup. Le' me know iffen ya wan' ta 'ntroduce me ta this puz'le or dog of yers."

*/*/*

 **Omake – Quirks**

The Hamlet was such a dark and tentacle-filled place that living and working here had… effects on the mind. Aela would do nothing to relieve her stress save visiting the brothel but that halberd of hers hit the weakest spot on the enemy more often than not. Caillot was a fast bastard, nimbly stepping out of range of enemy attacks, yet the man was constantly opening anything that showed the promise of extra gold. Bird was constantly going 'I wonder how this works' or 'I must make observations' and touching the most random things. She'd even touched a highly suspect red orb on a tentacle pedestal once. Thankfully nothing had come of it. But, Bird almost never missed her attacks. It was the rare enemy that could escape her poisons and blade. Vesli freely admitted that he was not an exception to this rule. He flatly refused to drink, now certain that It would take over should he have anything with a drop of alcohol. It also made him prone to poking at anything that smelled of blood and death. Opening that reeking iron maiden just because It wanted to investigate had not been a proud moment in his life. Still, thanks to It, Vesli also could take more attacks than the rest of his fellows. Attacks simply didn't do as much damage to him as they would someone else.

In short, they all had their issues, and if asked Vesli would most certainly admit that he too was an asshole. Though he would also add on that It was the bigger bastard of the two of them. It would not dispute this.


	6. How Quickly the Tide Turns

*/*/*

* * *

How Quickly The Tide Turns

 _Drip._ One of life's greatest tricks was allowing you to think that things were going well. _Drip._ 'Everything will be okay' was a filthy lie, Vesli decided. _Drip_ went the blood off Its claws as they stared in incomprehension at the corpses in front of them. The closest one was wearing a mildew-green outfit and a bone-white avian mask. The entirety of the corpse below the waist was gone. **_How?_** To their left was about a fourth of a torso clad in was once black leather and cloth. Where the rest was, they did not know. **_Why?_** To their right black and scarlet shreds covering what looked to be ground meat. **_Neither could remember._** In the back, there was a heavy chest-plate with strips that looked vaguely purple still filled with a chest, and missing everything else. Their minds tried and failed to pierce the sinister fog clouding their thoughts. "See! I knew this creature would be the death of us all!" His Holy Bastard cried from where he lay gutted and dying a slow miserable death. They noticed sinister movement of fire behind the crusader just as the smell of rot and putrid smoke filled their nostrils. The Hamlet was ablaze like some form of twisted collapsing pyre. What once had been a slowly recovering town was now a destroyed, blood-drenched battlefield.

"Everyone will know what you are," Her Holy Bitch choked out over the blood in her throat. They tried to move. To claim that this wasn't them! Pain flared, arrowheads still stuck in their chest and back. Someone had gotten their chest with a longsword. Likely the crusader who was starting death throws.

Slow applause. "Well done, Abomination," purred the Big Bastard from the Tower, "I knew you would make a great weapon one day". No! They had killed him! They were sure of it! This cannot be real! They refused! **_NO!_**

"Rrrrragh!" It broke free of the Stressful Incantation the weak **bitch** prey-thing had thought to use on It. **Bitch**. **_Would!_** **_Pay!_** Its teeth found purchase in her throat and It tore. It ripped! It rended the **bitch's** prey thing meat from bone! It only stopped when there was nothing left to shred.

Its head turned to survey the pack. "Rrolf," It grumbled, displeased. The weak prey things of the Weald had them barely surviving. Vesli admitted to himself now that he should've payed attention to how this day was going. But he hadn't, and here they were, fighting a losing battle for their lives.

*/*/*

 _Earlier that day_

"Fucking Light!" Vesli held his abused forehead. Bird sat next to his bed holding her own. "Doctor! Was there really need to hover, _startle_ me, and thus cause this situation? May I suggest either shaking my shoulder or I don't know, _letting me sleep_ next time?"

"It was most important I assure you," Bird rubbed her injury. It had to wonder if the Bird-face allowed the rubbing to do anything.

"What is it?" He had to work to keep the growl from his voice.

"I want to meet It," she answered, releasing her head to fix those damnable lenses on him.

" _What_?" This time Vesli couldn't help the slight snarl.

"I. Want. To-"

"I heard you the first time, B- Doctor. What I cannot do however is comprehend why you have suddenly acquired suicidal urges." Honestly, how did Bird even get such ideas? Oh Vesli, it's not like this tentacle infested Hamlet is dangerous enough! I want to meet the feral and almost always hungry tenet that you share your brain with! I hope that that's no trouble! I know you were considering a slow introduction, but it you could just toss me into shark infested waters and expect me to swim that'd be great! Vesli grumbled to himself under his breath. Starting a day like this left only room for improvement in his opinion.

"My mental status is quite sound. I want to meet It." Inhale. Count to ten. Exhale.

"No."

"I promise I shall behave. Though I do believe that It may need a new name. It is a confusing moniker to use in a grammatically correct sentence," Bird continued. Nope. Looks like there was still room for this day to just get worse.

"The answer is no, Doctor. That is final," Vesli moved to get up. Seems like he might as well be awake for this apparently doomed cycle of the sun.

*/*/*

And it just kept getting better. Go to the training field. Face currently away on one of his rare missions. Find His Holy Hypocrite instead. Leave. Go to the Bank to check the level of his meager funds. Find Her Holy Bitch currently occupying the Bank's time, and with obvious intentions to take as long as possible now that she'd seen him there. Leave. Go to the Tavern to stare at a mug of alcohol and pretend he was drinking it. Find His Holy Bastard. Officially done, Vesli just sat the furthest distance away, his head meeting the table with a _whap!_

"Bad day?" Aela joined him. Her choosing to sit across the table was a small unexpected mercy.

"It could be better," Vesli admitted, looking up from the table.

"Talk. The Spirits do not like it when they are contained and raging inside you. It is best to give them a voice."

"Bi- Veci woke me up this morning. Because she wanted to meet It," the man confessed.

"Oh ho? Having fun without me? I'm jealous!" And this was what he got for trying. Vesli returned to burying his face in the table's wood grains. "Though I don't see how that constitutes as a bad day," the Hellion continued.

"It is a ravenous monster. It would eat her as soon as look at her. And she _wants to meet It_. Then the Holy Assholes seem to be everywhere today." Aela looked over at the crusader and shrugged. Having had no real encounters with Raynauld, she had no real opinion of the man.

"I'm sure It could behave itself," she almost pat his head. Her hand retreated at the glaring eye that showed itself.

"No. It wouldn't."

"You're so sour! I know what would cheer you up!" Vesli just groaned at Aela's insistence, his face once more attempting to become one with the table. "It'll be fun~," she sing-songed.

" _No_."

*/*/*

The Vestal was no longer there when Vesli attempted the Bank again. The nomads who traded in the Hamlet had gotten in a new shipment, and he wanted to see if he could even think of going to browse the expensive wares. The answer was no because his meager funds had gone 'mysteriously' missing.

It had wanted to teach the smug banker a lesson. Vesli had considered it for a long moment. Long enough to make the banker's smirk slip off their face. The man just turned and stalked out of the building. They would have to find another way to store the few funds the Heir didn't tax away from adventuring profits. Perhaps he would see if Dismas or the newly recruited Grave Robber (he hadn't learned her name yet) had any advice for forming a secret stash. Though that would involve trusting them, and Vesli was still not so good at the whole trust thing. He supposed it would only really matter when he had more than the two or three coins he'd stored in his mattress as an emergency fund. Assuming that those weren't gone too. Either way, there was no point in bothering the nomads with another window shopper.

In a foul mood, Vesli decided to just contain himself in the barracks. If anyone wanted him they could find him! He passed by the quest roster board. Stopped a few feet away. Walked backwards to look at it again. Sure enough, Bird's handwriting. But that… That was not the team he was used to. Who in the name of the fucking Light was Tulles and why wasn't Caillot listed? After Bird's insistence on building their teamwork, this was bizarre. Now he'd have to go sniff Bird out and hope she didn't bring up this morning's question again. At least with this topic she'd be easily distracted.

He found Caillot first, and Vesli suddenly understood. The Occultist had had some horrible communication from the Beast he worshiped and was gibbering like one of the madmen that wandered the Hamlet's more dangerous areas.

"Communication with the Beast is always a gamble. He shall recover by tomorrow. His mind will force him to forget so that he can continue his service," a new voice spoke up. Vesli turned to see a new Occultist, wearing robes of green and blue. It growled slightly at the unpleasant smell coming off the fake-furs. This Occultist, while clearly from similar ancestors based on the bone structure, looked nothing like Caillot in Vesli's opinion. This one also made It uneasy. Too much of the Beast around the new male for comfort.

"And you are?" Vesli would not let this stranger know of his unease.

"Tulles. I assume that you must be Vesli. You are, after all, the only… possibility." Tulles' eyes went up and down Vesli in a slow clinical manner. The new Occultist's lip curled ever so slightly in distaste. "I'm sure that our association will only last my fellow's recovery period."

"And I assure you that you two have very little in common," Vesli answered before going in search of Bird once more. The Doctor would be able to explain why they had to deal with _that_ rather just waiting on Caillot to recover himself. Vesli found her at last taking small precise chunks out of one of the Hamlet's poisoned trees with her knife.

"Was wondering when you would come. Assume you met the new recruit," Bird hadn't even turned to look at him.

"Yes." Vesli crossed his arms.

"Was not my decision. Heir impatient. Bothering. Irksome. Insistent on this job in the Weald getting done now and that we must be the ones to do it." _Whack!_ Off came another chunk and in it went to Bird's satchel.

"Was it said why?"

"Some infected corpses that need cleansing or some nonsense like that. Did not pay attention. New Occultist unnerving."

Vesli snorted, his arms relaxing again. "That we can agree on. I'm almost positive his shadow was growing tentacles."

"Would have like to observe that. Would have made interesting sketch," Bird tied up her satchel of wood chunks for transport.

"… Do I want to know?" Vesli was sorry for his behavior earlier, though he was too proud to apologize, and was certainly not about to allow Bird her request.

"Wish to experiment with creating stronger poisons from the wood itself. Possibility of bypassing natural resistances if poison is familiar enough to be allowed into the system," Bird started back.

"Doctor, I am going to pretend that I understood that, and just nod my head," he took the sagging satchel from her and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Is quite easy to explain. Essentially disguising the poison without diluting it. Works by-" Bird accepted his help and silent apology, by chattering away.

*/*/*

They had been waiting on their temporary team mate to appear for hours, and it was almost sunset by the time Tulles had deigned to show up. It had dubbed the lout 'Rat', a sentiment Vesli echoed completely. But he would retain civility when working with the man to make this as painless as possible. Though Vesli would also admit that civility had icicles hanging off it. Matters of civility were not helped by the fact a shipment of supplies had been lost off the Cove, and they were having to already debate on rationing. Now with the temporary healer in tow, the party made its way into the forest to cleanse the infected corpses.

The paths of the Weald were twisted and infected. It was only a matter of time before the group encountered danger. Piles of ooze coagulated on the skeletal remains of some poor souls. And the skeleton-goop creatures turned to attack, because there was no such thing as a peaceful creature in this diseased forest.

Grunting, Vesli yanked his chain back to his hand, the links dripping with the remains of the slime he had just bisected, the bones within the Eldritch monster having cracked and splintered as the monster's gelatinous body shuddered. Bird, her legs moving as fast as her mouth for once, shot past him and stabbed the weakened monster as it collapsed, slime spreading across the floor as it died. Glancing over his shoulder, Vesli saw Aela swing her glaive through the remaining two slimes, beheading both with one swing. Rat sat by, 'preparing to aide' when the man felt it necessary. "Any injuries?" he called out to the two women of the party, in all honesty neither he nor It cared about Rat's health.

"I am fine," Bird told him, wiping the slime from her dagger.

"Same," Aela said, the barbarian sending an irritated look over at Rat as she shook off the slime, 'accidentally' getting some on Rat's shoes.

"Alright then," Vesli nodded, looking down at the map he had been making of the area. "Let's press on then, we want to get as far in as possible before we make camp." Nodding, Aela and Bird fell into stride with him, Aela clearly not trusting Rat to watch his back or Bird's while the avian herself just happily chattered away, idly cutting away samples of anything of interest they passed. Their journey was hard enough already, given the meager supplies they barely had enough to get through this mission intact if they were lucky and rationed everything. Having a combat healer who fought and likely wasn't good at healing certainly didn't help matters.

They were halfway through another overgrown path to the next open area when Vesli heard the barking. Taking a stance, nervously swinging his chains in a steady rhythm, the two personalities waited. The second he saw the pack of zombie mutts charging their group Vesli swung but missed. Grunting, the man felt his shoulder slam into a tree as Rat summoned sky-ghost tentacles, which It snidely stated that Too-Many-Names was better at it, the eldritch creations knocking him aside and sending Vesli's attack wide as the rotting canines were barely fazed.

"Damn it Rat!" Vesli yelled as he righted his stance only to cry out in pain when one of the undead mongrels pounced and sunk its fangs into his arm. Bird quickly came over to him and started stabbing the growling hound in the throat until its jaws went slack and it fell from his arm. Aela was chopping up two of the canines while the last was focusing on Rat. It was almost an even match between the two, but Rat eventually won while Bird wrapped Vesli's bleeding arm and Aela wrenched her glaive from the dogs' corpses.

"It burns," he hissed out as Bird cinched the bandages tight, giving the wrapped part of his arm a soft pat of reassurance.

"Hmmm, likely infected with rabies. A stint in the sanatorium recommended for treatment," Bird mused as she looked close to unbandaging his arm to inspect it for samples.

Before the man could give his opinion on being sent to that hellhole, Rat stalked over "Why did none of you help me," the rodent hissed, his robes in disarray. "And what did you call me?" Rat's gaze turned towards him.

"We were dealing with the rest of the pack," Aela growled, shoving Rat aside as she made sure Vesli and Bird weren't hurt.

"I'm alright Aela," Vesli winced as he flexed the fingers of the damaged arm, "The Doctor already took care of me."

"Lucky," Aela teased "How come I never get to _take care_ of you?"

Giving a mock gasp, the man grinned as he got to his feet. "Why Aela," he teased back, "I wouldn't dare steal away the brothel's best patron." The hellion's only response was a bellowing laugh as she gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"Just let me know if you ever feel like taking up theft then," Aela chuckled as they set off once more, a clear divide forming with himself and the girls on one end and Rat on the other. They had been walking for another twenty minutes when Aela held out her hand for everyone to stop. "I see light up ahead," she whispered, the much taller barbarian able to see things farther than the rest of them. Crouching down, the group crept forward and spotted a small camp of bandits, with a couple of knife-wielding shits and two blunderbuss bastards.

"On three we attack them," Vesli ordered the group silently, "Aela, you're going to charge with me. Veci, keep throwing those plague grenade things you make at them. Tulles... try not to get in the way." Orders given, he held up three fingers and did a silent count down before charging out, using the chain to strike the brigands' campfire and sending sparks up into their eyes, blinding them. Ignoring their screams of pain, which for one turned to screams of fear as flying sky-ghost tentacles started ripping the man apart, Vesli selected his target.

Swinging the iron links so they wrapped around his arm and covered his fist, Vesli punched one of the knife-wielding shits. The makeshift gauntlet cracked the brigand's ribs as the started scream turned to wet gurgles, the disgrace of a man dropping his daggers and coughing up blood. Looking down at the thrashing, Vesli knelt and quickly snapped the sorry bastard's neck, ending the suffering. Hearing a gunshot, he looked up and saw Aela having used the second knife-wielding shit as a shield and, as the blunderbuss bastard who'd fired at his own comrade stared in horrified shock remaining rooted to the spot, Aela caved in his skull.

It was almost a flawless attack and would have been were it not for the bleeding gash on Aela's arm from part of the gunfire that hadn't been blocked. "Don't worry," Rat said cockily, "I can fix it." The eye sockets of Rat's skull glowed before Aela let out a scream as her cut just grew deeper and longer.

"Fix it?!" Vesli yelled, punching Rat in the face as Bird rushed forward and used one of their two remaining bandages along with some of her own medicines to fix Aela's arm. "You made it worse you bastard!"

"The Wyrd Reconstruction is not an exact ability," Rat growled, spitting out blood and possibly a tooth. "It was clear that the Beast does not favor your barbarian pet."

"Keep it up and my axe will favor your balls," Aela spat angrily before delving into a stream of curses most of which even Vesli didn't know and greatly impressed It with their creativity as Bird pulled the bandage tight.

"Come on," the man growled, forcibly yanking Rat to his feet and urging everyone onward, "Let's just get this job over with and never work together again." The last part was directed at Rat who was more than happy to agree. Sadly, their luck at getting the jump on the brigands didn't last long as the next group of murderous beings surprised them instead, Rat giving a rather loud and high pitched scream of fright at the sight of the two goop monsters, a madman, and one of those spell casting female cultists.

"Aela!" Vesli growled, "Take Tulles and remove the psycho and his ooze friend. The Doctor and I will take out the cultist." Bird matched pace with them as they charged the female cultist who cursed in return. Giving a roar, he let It out at the same time as the cultist sent a blast of black magic at him and his vision went dark.


	7. Lessons to be Learned

*/*/*

* * *

Lessons to be Learned

 _Drip._ One of life's greatest tricks was allowing you to think that things were going well. _Drip._ 'Everything will be okay' was a filthy lie, Vesli decided. _Drip_ went the blood off Its claws as they stared in incomprehension at the corpses in front of them. The closest one was wearing a mildew-green outfit and a bone-white avian mask. The entirety of the corpse below the waist was gone. **_How?_** To their left was about a fourth of a torso clad in was once black leather and cloth. Where the rest was, they did not know. **_Why?_** To their right black and scarlet shreds covering what looked to be ground meat. **_Neither could remember._** In the back, there was a heavy chest-plate with strips that looked vaguely purple still filled with a chest, and missing everything else. Their minds tried and failed to pierce the sinister fog clouding their thoughts. "See! I knew this creature would be the death of us all!" His Holy Bastard cried from where he lay gutted and dying a slow miserable death. They noticed sinister movement of fire behind the crusader just as the smell of rot and putrid smoke filled their nostrils. The Hamlet was ablaze like some form of twisted collapsing pyre. What once had been a slowly recovering town was now a destroyed, blood-drenched battlefield.

"Everyone will know what you are," Her Holy Bitch choked out over the blood in her throat. They tried to move. To claim that this wasn't them! Pain flared, arrowheads still stuck in their chest and back. Someone had gotten their chest with a longsword. Likely the crusader who was starting death throws.

Slow applause. "Well done, Abomination," purred the Big Bastard from the Tower, "I knew you would make a great weapon one day". No! They had killed him! They were sure of it! This cannot be real! They refused! **_NO!_**

"Rrrrragh!" It broke free of the Stressful Incantation the weak **bitch** prey-thing had thought to use on It. **Bitch**. **_Would!_** **_Pay!_** Its teeth found purchase in her throat and It tore. It ripped! It rended the **bitch's** prey thing meat from bone! It only stopped when there was nothing left to shred.

Its head turned to survey the pack. "Rrolf," It grumbled, displeased. The weak prey things of the Weald had them barely surviving. Vesli admitted to himself now that he should've payed attention to how this day was going. But he hadn't, and here they were, fighting a losing battle for their lives.

"What are you looking at, freak?" Rat snapped at him, the man's hair frazzled.

"Watch it," Aela growled, bumping into Rat as she moved over to check on him as Bird was trying to calm them down and he took back control from It. Sending an untrusting look towards Rat, they moved on.

"You see anything off about him?" Vesli whispered while panting, flicking his eyes back towards Tulles as they continued.

"You talking about me, monster?" Rat growled, eyes wide and hateful.

"Yes. Documented situation. Affliction from too much stress. He is now abusive," Bird informed and, before Vesli could respond, Tulles ran past them towards a small group of giant spiders and began cackling as he killed them.

"Yeah... I can see that..." Aela deadpanned as the spiders quickly died under the brutal assault.

"Let's get through this then and hope we can snap him out of it... or that the Heir's chosen treatment won't be gentle," Vesli murmured to the girls before they dragged off a protesting Tulles.

"There should be a clearing up ahead," Bird informed them as she checked the map and the notes of others who had been near here. "We could camp there."

"Sounds good," the man said with a sigh of relief at the chance to rest, "Let's just hope we don't run into anything el-" A horrifying screech cut him off as two fungal-zombies charged towards them, their diseased footsteps thudding against the ground while a pair of fungal-spider-things skittered in their wake.

"Of _course_ ," Aela growled, hefting her glaive, "Let's make these bastards bleed and be done with it!" Knowing the fungal monsters possessed an innate resistance to poisons, Bird started bringing out her Invigorating Vapors to enhance everyone else's own abilities. Aela charged the first zombie and started hacking at it, rending deep bleeding gouges in the shambling monster.

Focusing on the fungal-spiders, Vesli swung his chain, striking the thing across the face as the creature screeched in pain. The frail body, not meant to withstand focused onslaught, quickly collapsed and died under his assault as Aela finished off her scratcher. Looking around, the man saw the last fungus-zombie thrashing on the ground in pain as Rat tortured it, carving chunks out bit by bit with a knife while the bastard's tentacles held the monster down.

Grabbing Rat by his shoulder, Vesli yanked the abusive man back and growled, It slipping through a hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he demanded, even as the Scratcher scrambled away, crying in pain and fear. Rat never got a chance to answer. From the clearing, just ahead, the one that the tortured fungus-zombie had fled to, an enraged screech echoed out and a monster the likes of which Vesli had never seen came forth, an army of fungus-zombies and fungal-spiders in its, well judging from the anatomy _her_ , wake. The monster had thin bony arms, clutching a knife and a voodoo doll while mushrooms grew from her back. A seemingly empty hood hid her face, if she even possessed one, the top of her hood made from an ox skull. Clutching the monster's leg, like a scared child would its mother, was the tortured scratcher that pointed at Tulles. The empty sockets of the skull turned and fixed the Occultist with a menacing empty gaze. The Voodoo Fungus Mother started doing _something_ and that _something_ had Its hackles rising in warning.

"Damn it, **_run_**!" Vesli yelled, leaping back to avoid the marking mushrooms from the fungal-spiders as the zombies swarmed Tulles. The Occultist didn't seem fazed, laughing manically while sending out sky-ghost tentacles. Some of the fungus-zombies were felled but many more broke past the barrage and drug Tulles to their mistress. Not planning to stick around to watch, Vesli transformed, and the two personalities turned, grabbing Aela and Bird and tossed the two females over their shoulder as they took off back the way the group had come. The last sight was the monster using her knife to do to Tulles what the Occultist had done to the zombie. As the two ran they let out a pained yell as roughly a half dozen markers from the fungal-spiders embedded in their back, barely missing the two girls. However, the sentient fungi refocused on Tulles, the one who had tortured one of their own. Even once out of sight, the squelching sounds of Tulles being ripped apart echoed through the forest, along with the occultists insane cackling screams that suddenly came to a shattering silence.

*/*/*

Vesli panted as It receded, leaving the man as himself again. He'd released the girls once they'd gotten back in sight of the Hamlet, and the females kept a death-like silence. Vesli didn't break it either. They would have to truly be back amongst the Hamlet's buildings to be relatively safe from the creatures. Even then, the three of them could only expect the Heir's wrath at failing this task. By the fucking Light, they barely had two torches to light their way, let alone anything of remote value to 'sell' to the Caretaker. It was Bird who finally took the lead of the dazed group, ushering them onwards and away from the Weald.

"Oho~! Back empty handed, are we?" the Caretaker gave a wheezing laugh "And one short! My, my, your chances of remaining employed are quite slim!"

"We will trade," Bird interjected.

"Trade?" The Caretaker's dark almost socket-like eyes flashed with interest.

"We offer new information. In exchange, we want leniency," the Doctor replied. Thank the Light Bird had a brain, even if it was scattered most of the time. The Heir had preset punishments for lighter offenses. Normally this utter failure would result in the Heir giving a _personal_ reprimand for each of them. But if they managed to talk well enough, Vesli was sure they'd be able to just have the Caretaker issue of the presets instead.

"Interesting~! Share this information then, and let's see if it's good enough to spare you," the Caretaker gave a wide shark-like smile, making a tent out of his fingers as he leaned across the Supply Store's counter.

"We found a new creature in the Weald," Vesli moved to stand beside Bird. "It was… unnerving."

"That thing is what killed off Tulles after the Spirits claimed his mind," Aela came up to the counter as well.

"An Affliction and a new monster? How unfortunate for you! Describe this 'new' creature to me. Let's see how well your story stands up to the records," the Caretaker was clearly enjoying this.

"Records?" Bird questioned.

"Why yes~ My previous employer, the Heir's glorious Ancestor, left quite extensive records of the things that started to populate his estate. Let's see if you find this creature there, shall we?" The Curator moved to unlock a door.

"What if this thing was formed after those records?" Vesli had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Oh? Do you wish to change your story? Because I _assure_ you, every monster and thief in these lands has been recorded at some point. I, of course, have made new additions to the records when needed. It's part of my duties here. You lot haven't even seen **_half_** of the things I have!" The Caretaker gave a shrill laugh. "Go on, start describing. I'll look in the records on Weald creatures." The trio shared an uneasy look with one another but slowly began to recount the thing that they'd seen. The Caretaker's frown grew more pronounced as he grabbed certain books and flipped through them. There was a _thud_ , accompanied by a shower of dust as an old journal covered in disturbing leather was deposited on the counter.

"That's it," the group said in unison as they looked on the sketched image of the Voodoo Mother.

"How curious~ These do not typically bother any but those who adventure into the darkest depths of the Weald. _Your_ journey should not have included her." The Caretaker seemed almost disappointed. "And your likelihood of simply creating one of the sisters from fiction is very… slim."

"There's **_more_**?" Vesli shuddered.

"Of course there are, silly whelp. The Hateful Virago are the daughters of the Hag, and they are perhaps the deadliest thing in the Weald, unless you count their mother."

"We didn't find her. She found us," Bird informed the wizened creature that was still frowning at the image of the Virago (even if Vesli was still calling those things Voodoo Mothers in his mind).

"Explain." The order was stiletto sharp.

"We ran into a group of slimes, a madman, and a cultist," Vesli could use the proper names of things if he must. "Tulles became Abusive. Then in his madness, he started to torture one of the scratchers instead of simply killing it. The Virago appeared in response, and killed Tulles."

"The scratchers are akin to pets or children for the Virago. You three are very lucky that she stopped at him." The Caretaker put the journal away and locked the door again. His spindly fingers tapped the counter wood. "No stress relief activities until after your next _successful_ errand," he finally decreed. Vesli had to hold in the sigh of relief. One of the preset punishments.

"Yes sir," the group answered before dispersing, not wanting the Caretaker to change his unstable mind.

The trio limped and hobbled their way back into the Hamlet proper. With most of the activities barred to them, they had little choice but to retreat to their respective rooms and slowly recover there.

The next day Bird and Aela both showed up at Vesli's bedside with stubborn looks on their faces. Well, a stubborn look on Aela's face. The man could only guess at Bird's expression under her mask. Besides, everything was a little fuzzy today, the rabies making him about as functional as a wet piece of paper.

"You are going to get treated," Bird offered no argument.

"Nn," he gave what felt like an acceptable 'no, go away' motion. In reality, the man had just kind of flopped his hand at the two girls.

"Thought you would protest," the Doctor ignored his gesture. "I of course am too small to easily move someone of your size. Especially when you will be a deadweight."

"Which is why she enlisted me," Aela smirked, before reaching down and tossing Vesli over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Too sick to really fight this humiliation, the man could only watch the hallways go by as the duo carried him out of the barracks and up the Sanitarium steps. He gave a plaintive pleading whimper, not too proud to beg for mercy.

"Know that Sanitarium not your favorite. Unable to treat rabies myself however. Prefer you alive and not sick," Bird patted his head as one of the nurses dressed in sterile white approached them.

"Feel better. It's easier to picture us having some fun when you're well," Aela deposited him. Several more of the ghost-like workers appeared and took poor Vesli from the two females, dragging him back to the medical ward.

The sight of those needles had It instantly crawling under his skin.

"Abomination reacts negatively to sight of medical equipment. Make a note of that. But we need him human. Up dose to ten CCs." The clinical voice was not familiar, not did Vesli really have time to process it before he got a needle jabbed in his blind spot.

It raged for about .5 seconds. Then It dropped like a stone. The man was not long to follow the beast into unconsciousness.


	8. Techniques and Tonics

*/*/*

* * *

Techniques and Tonics

Time blurred and warped while Vesli was trapped into the Sanitarium. Granted, he'd spent most of that time kept unconscious while the medical ward's staff treated his rabies. Supposedly. Vesli would have to be forgiven for his distrust of this place. His hazy moments of consciousness were not helping matters. The room they kept him in was half grey and half sterile white with no windows. The sheer nothingness on the walls was almost enough to drive someone crazy. Leather straps at his ankles, knees, wrists, elbows, and throat kept him restrained. The restraints were necessary as any time a needle full of something or scalpel came close to his skin in his waking moments, It would rage and attempt to obtain freedom, prompting their return into unconsciousness. The unconscious state was not the blessing it should have been. Shadowy images of menace haunted his troubled mind. The Tower's doors swung open to welcome him back. _Rat, now a mutilated zombie starting to grow fungus grinning at him._ Up the Tower steps, resisting the motion forward, towards the Room where It had been born. _Caillot had become a madman, never recovering from the Beast's influence._ The door to the Room opened. _Aela reveled with the cultists who had come to accept her as one of their own._ He was forced into the shackles on the Room's floor. _Bird picked up an ox skull and discarded her own mask in favor of turning into a Virago._ The branding Fire touched their face again. "Cut back on the medicine. Patient responds poorly to large doses." The unfamiliar voice at least helped Vesli escape the mental hell. This whole scenario reminded him far too much of the tower. Especially the damned needles. Eventually, he found that the staff was allowing him and thus It to be more and more awake. Apparently, they were done with the needles. Vesli had to put serious effort into ignoring Its angry snarling nonetheless. He also had to keep from sprinting out of the doors once informed that he was free to go. His steps were a little faster than usual, despite his best efforts.

Breathing the outside air of the Hamlet had never felt so good. Vesli's eyes closed as he all but basked in the naturally dim light.

"Hello, Vesli. It is good to see you up and about," the familiar accent of Caillot had the man nearly sighing in relief at conformation that yes indeed he was truly free of the place.

"My thanks. What about yourself, though? Are you… well?" Vesli opened his eyes to get a good look at the Occultist. Caillot certainly didn't look like he'd spent time raving in gibberish thanks to the Beast he worshiped.

"There is a gap in my recent memory, but I suspect it is for the best. I may have asked too deep a question, or received too true of an answer. Either way, I am unharmed from anything that may have occurred in that time span to best of my knowledge." Caillot seemed his normal composed self and It neither smelled nor felt anything amiss. Vesli decided to take the Occultist's word. "Though I do hear you had quite a debacle in my absence. And had to be treated for rabies."

"Debacle? Of all the words to describe that, you choose debacle? Caillot, you have got to teach me the ways of the understatement," Vesli chuckled bitterly. "Seriously. _Debacle_. Who even says that? Besides yourself."

"I see you skipped over your need for rabies treatment," Caillot was not fooled.

"I only just escaped from being constantly unconscious. I don't _feel_ like I am sick anymore. But I don't trust them not have injected me with something just to see what happened." The man shot a glare at the building and started to walk away, determined to put more distance between him and the hellhole. Caillot, seeming to understand, followed alongside him.

"Do you truly believe that you've been experimented on?" Arcane energy crackled along Caillot's arms.

Vesli gave it a wary look before responding, "No. I believe they would not risk the Heir's temper by compromising one of us. I simply hate such places and do not trust them." A beat of silence. "Should I ask or is it personal?"

"Fair enough," Caillot nodded. "And if you're referring to this," here the Occultist crackled with the energy again, "Friends are not a common thing here in the Hamlet. I have begun to consider you and the girls as such. I do not react well to those relationships being threatened."

Vesli blinked then grinned, "Yeah well, we missed you on that damned expedition. Even It commented you were better at that ghosty tentacle thing you Occultists do." His grin grew slightly wider "Careful though Caillot. Too much of that and Aela will think you're inviting all of us into your bed."

"I impressed It? My, that is a compliment," the Occultist huffed in amusement "As for that 'invitation', it does not exist. There is not room for five people in my bed."

"… five? There's only four in our team…" Vesli frowned in confusion. Then realization a half-second later as Caillot just gave a look. "I would've never suspected you had someone. How'd you manage that?"

"I am neither as open as Aela nor as cautious as yourself. I made observations, spoke, and then one thing eventually led to another," the other male simply shrugged.

"I'm almost certain no one is as open as Aela," Vesli murmured causing Caillot to chuckle. "Am I allowed to ask then about this mystery lover?"

"Hmm. That is a good question," Caillot mused. "Ask what you will. I make no promises to answer."

"You've already told me a lot, just with that," Vesli's hand brushed his hair away from his eye.

"Oh?"

"You're protective. And you likely care deeply about them."

"That is no secret," Caillot gave a soft smile. Vesli was glad that there was someone who could bring that look to the Occultist's face.

"Will you ever make introductions?" Vesli wanted to meet this mystery person.

"Maybe one day."

"You do know that Aela is going to find out eventually."

"Find out what?" Bird's voice caused both males to jump a few inches. "It is good to see you again Vesli." The man froze as Bird _hugged_ him. He must've had a helpless look on his face because Caillot was gesturing for Vesli to react. Vesli was half convinced this was another drug induced dream even as he awkwardly returned the hug. "Find out what?" Bird's voice sounded again. Nope. If he was dreaming, surely he would've curbed Bird's curiosity. Especially considering she was _still_ hugging him. Vesli's hand found its way to the top of Bird's head and he gave a jerky attempt at a soothing pat.

"Spirits, you're back! Finally!" Aela arrived with her usual boisterous air. "Aww, Doctor~! He's letting you hug him! You have _no idea_ how jealous right now! Though, he looks a bit clueless. That return hug could use some serious work. _This_ is how you hug!" She promptly scooped up all three of them in a single motion to squish them together.

"Aela… air…" Vesli gasped out. The Hellion released the group and the others had to spend a few moments to regain their breath.

"Find out what?" Bird insisted once she'd regained her composure. At least this time she was no longer hugging Vesli as her insistent curiosity asserted itself.

"What are we talking about?" Aela's head tilted.

"These two were having a discussion. Vesli's last comment in it was 'You know Aela is going to find out eventually'. I want to know," Bird answered.

"Find out what?" This time it was Aela questioning. Vesli gave Caillot an apologetic look. Caillot pinched his nose for a moment before shrugging.

"The fact I will never accept your constant offers because I am spoken for," apparently, the Occultist was going blunt.

"What?! _Who_?!" Aela reacted just as Vesli suspected she would.

"I _might_ introduce you eventually. I will consider it," Caillot's tone offered no argument.

"Fiiiine," the Hellion sulked, not wanting to vex the resident healer.

*/*/*

Vesli had made his way to the training ground. After spending so long confined in the hellhole that was the Sanitarium, he needed the physical activity like a starving man needed food. Sitting there tending to his equipment, like some sort of living gargoyle, was Face. The veteran soldier looked up, sensing Vesli. "Thar ya are whelp. Was wonderin' if ya got yerself killed." The greeting was as gruff as usual, no signs of caring one way or another.

"You must've missed me, old man," Vesli drawled in return. "I know it must upset you, but as you can see, I am quite alive. Just spent a portion of my life I won't get back in the Sanitarium, getting rid of a rabies infection."

"Rabies? Yer dog bite ya or sumthin'?"

"No. One of those undead mongrels in the Weald did."

"Ya kill it?"

"Of course."

"Good," Face stood, "Ya goin' ta spar wit' me or what?"

"I am at your service," Vesli gave a mock bow, not taking his eyes off Face as the spar began.

"How's that puz'le o' yers goin'?" Face asks, swinging his mace down with a slow lazy swing, testing the waters of the spar.

"I suppose you could say there's progress." Vesli sidestepped the swing, lashing out with his chains like a whip as he did so.

"'S that so?" Face seemed more focused on their conversation than the fight as the veteran effortlessly batted away the chain with a shield.

"It is a both large and small, depending on the way you look at it." Lashing out with his right arm Vesli aimed at Face's face and, when the man moved the shield to block, used it as an opening to lash his other chain around Face's ankle and pulled.

"That makes 'bout as much sense as anythin' else ya say." Face grunted, spitting gravel while smashing the chain around his ankle which reformed after being broken.

"And yourself? Have you done anything while I was occupied? Aside from badger everyone that came to the training grounds, I mean." Bringing the chains back to him Vesli flicked them so they wrapped around his fists and arms to form the makeshift gauntlets.

Face barked a laugh, even as he sidestepped an admittedly sloppy punch. "Ya know me, whelp. I like ta be a pest. Plus, tha boss seems ta think I should only go on certin mis'ions."

"Must get boring." He caught a shield bash before grunting as Face slammed a knee into his chest, dropping him to the ground.

"Sumtimes. 'Snot all bad. I get ta beat sense inta yer skull, when yer not dyin' o' rabies." Giving one last effort he tried to uppercut between Face's legs, it was admittedly underhanded but the knee hurt damn it. Face just sidestepped and smacked him in the face with the shield. "Yer learnin' to fight dirty. S'good, means I get ta stop holdin' back when I fight ya."

"I was hardly dying," Vesli answered, even as he gave a motion of surrender. Being inactive for so long had him getting tired, even from this spar.

"Ya need ta get yer wind back up. Take five. Then I'm makin' ya work," Face holstered his mace.

" _Making_ me?" Vesli arched an eyebrow.

"Don' test me, whelp." Face narrowed his eyes.

Vesli felt fear skitter across his spine. "Yes, Face."

*/*/*

It was Bird who found Vesli attempting to hobble/drag himself back to the barracks. It was like one of the damned spell wielding monsters had turned his feet into weights and then turned the rest of him into a snail. In other words, his attempts to make it back to his bunk were not going well.

"You pushed too far," the scolding tone only a Doctor could achieve got a wheezy chuckle out of the man.

"Yes, yes. I am aware," Vesli made an attempted apologetic gesture. His hand just sort of flopped.

"Recovering from sickness a process. Should not have let you wander without supervision," Bird muttered even as she drew closer.

"Is that so?"

"You clearly cannot be trusted to take care of yourself." Bird hovered about him, clearly assessing his capacities.

"I'll have you know, Doctor, that I can take exemplary care of myself. Today is simple not an example of that fact."

"No, it most certainly is not. Left leg unsteady. Likely to give out with much more stress." Bird grumbled and moved to put his arm over her shoulder. "I cannot carry much of your weight. But this should be enough to get you to your bunk. Where you _will_ rest."

"And if I do not?" Vesli didn't feel like doing anything besides getting some much needed not trapped in the Sanatorium sleep. He just couldn't resist poking to see what would happen.

"If you do not, then upon your inevitable collapse into exhaustion I will ensure that you either wake tied to your bed or missing parts of yourself. Possibly both."

"… yes ma'am."

"That is what I thought."


	9. Diversion and Dalliance

*/*/*

* * *

Diversion and Dalliance

"Are we sure about this?" Vesli wanted to know that everyone was willing and capable.

"Want activity privileges back. Need time to relax," Bird answered him.

"Agreed. While I may have recovered from that blank spot in my memory, I can tell you three are still twitching at noises," Caillot observed as he ensured his skull was safely secured.

"I miss the brothel," Aela sniffed.

Vesli just gave the hellion a look before sighing. He _needed_ stress relief himself. The Sanitarium was haunting the dark corners of his mind. Making It unhappy. "Alright. I found us a short scouting mission in one of the tamer sections of the Ruins. It's usually the type of work accepted by the new bloods. But the Caretaker never said what type of mission we had to succeed at."

"Then let us hope he doesn't think this is too devious of us," Caillot murmured.

*/*/*

The Ruins expedition went as normal and tame as an expedition on this cursed ground could go. By some miracle of the Light or blessing of a dark god the Caretaker only scowled at them. "Seems you met my requirements. Your punishment is lifted. The activities of the Hamlet are open to you. Be glad I feel merciful."

"Yes sir," the group quickly escaped before he could change his mind. Once back in the Hamlet proper, there was a collective sigh of relief.

"Spirits, this is going to feel **_good_**!" Aela quickly left towards the Tavern. The other three didn't follow, having no interest in that.

"Will see you later," Bird wandered off. How the Doctor managed to vanish like she did, Vesli would never understand.

The man himself rolled his shoulders. "Caillot," he nodded to the Occultist before plodding away.

The lone Occultist stood there for a moment, wondering what to do with himself. "Well, I suppose I could relax as well. Not much else to do around here. I must need it if I'm talking to myself." With that, Caillot went his own way.

*/*/*

The doors of the Tavern burst open with a resounding _bang!_ "Did you miss me? I'll bet you missed me!" Aela crowed. The attendant at the door to the brothel gave a sensual smile.

"Aela," her name was a caressing purr "What's kept our most beloved customer away?"

"The Caretaker banned my team from Hamlet activities. Can you believe it?" The Hellion made her way over to the books, scribbling herself into a slot and depositing the income from the latest expedition.

"Oh, you poor thing. As you are quite a _favorite_ , I'll cut you a discount this time around. Just don't tell on me," this was accented with a wink.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I know, Aela dearest. So, whom shall it be this time?" A gesture to the eager faces waiting inside the Brothel. "Or will it be several someones?"

"You wouldn't be available, would you?

"Naughty girl. You know I'm quite busy here."

"Then I choose you, you, you, AND you," Aela brushed her hand lightly over her companions "It's been a rough week."

"But of course, Aela dear. Have _fun_ ~"

"Don't we always?"

*/*/*

The fine tip of a horse-hair brush the size of a pencil dipped into a well of crimson. A steady hand directed the paint to precise areas, adding in the bright color in detailed intricate work. This was perhaps the only time Veci was truly silent. The air felt good on her face, though she did long for the herbs housed in the beak of her mask. The smell of paint could be overpowering sometimes.

Her clean hand moved a stray bit of hair behind her ear when it insisted on getting in her face. Probably would have to cut it again soon. The paintbrush in her hand withdrew from the canvas. Her head tilted clockwise as she considered her progress. Veci gave a slight pout at the picture. There was something wrong with the eyes. Not enough life to them. Eyes were always the hardest in her opinion. That's why she normally stuck to painting inanimate objects. Veci didn't have to worry about giving those pictures a soul. The Doctor set her brush down and stepped back, deciding a change of view might offer solutions to the issue.

How did other artists accomplish it? No, that wasn't the right question. Veci _knew_ her techniques backwards and forwards. Instilling life into a picture wasn't about that. It was about infusing emotion into the work, and that simply couldn't be taught. Perhaps then it was the subject of the portrait that gave her issues? A possibility. She was still processing her own emotions on that front, let alone being close to understanding the other view. Therefore, it was likely that this conflict was further preventing her goal.

Veci picked her paintbrush back up before resuming detail work that had nothing to do with the eyes that looked too flat. For now, she'd leave it be. Perhaps a break and further processing of her thoughts and emotions would allow her to fix them. Later.

*/*/*

There was a relatively safe patch of woods near enough to the Hamlet to provide comfort but far enough that Vesli would be undisturbed except by those who were looking for him. The solitude and more peaceful nature around them soothed both man and beast. Vesli could sense It going from bristling to irritated to grumpy to finally a vaguely annoyed huff resounded in Vesli's mind.

"You are so dramatic," he informed the creature. His answer was It ignoring him. Instead, It focused on the rustling of nearby foliage. "Too small to be a person or one of the creatures of the dark." Despite the reassurance, Vesli's eyes remained fixed in the direction of the rustling. How was his stress to go down if there were things disturbing him? Naturally, It suggested investigation. "Fine. If only so I can put it out of my head and actually relax," the man grumbled as he stood. They stalked towards the noise and picking up a stick, used that to push the bushes aside. Then the blinked. Once. Twice.

"Mew?" The intruder blinked at them.

"How? Just… _how_?" Vesli picked up the scraggly creature that resembled a kitten. Because surely it wasn't one. For one, the Hamlet was too cruel a place to allow something like a kitten to survive. Second, there was no way this thing with its fur pointing out jaggedly in all directions was a kitten. Probably wasn't even a feline. An appendage that resembled a paw batted at Vesli's face. "What even are you? How are you not eaten?"

"Maow."

"That is not a helpful answer." Vesli wondered what to do with this thing. He was mildly surprised when It didn't suggest eating the creature. He was very surprised when instead It wanted to keep this… whatever it was. " _Keep_ it? It's probably diseased." The mysterious thing gave a tiny purr as it batted at Vesli's nose again with its almost-paw appendage. "Don't you try that. I'm not falling for it."

"Meow?"

"Damn it. _Fine_." He gave the little beast a cursory examination. Thin. Could see and feel bones. Was almost an anatomy lesson. Vesli offered it a little bit of leftover jerky. The miniature monster fell on the meat, eating ravenously. "I'll call you Creature," the man informed the not-kitten.

"Mew."

"Glad we could reach an understanding."

*/*/*

Caillot's fingers absently ran through ginger hair. "Are you petting me?" The lyrical accent of the northern isles questioned.

"Perhaps," the Occultist responded, the difference in accents staggering but not unpleasant. "Is that an issue?"

"I thought we were reading," a book was waved in emphasis. "Did yours get boring?"

"Hardly," Caillot chuckled "Your hair is soft. I can't help it."

"Hmm." Caillot found his head relocated so that his pillow was now a chest. "Fair's fair. You may pet me. But in return you have to stay there." That damned smirk always brought a blush to the Occultist's cheeks.

"Blushing, are we?" A teasing hand traced the blush.

"Oh, be quiet," Caillot buried his face in his book, his newfound chest-pillow vibrating with answering laughter.

"I thought you liked my voice," a false pout that struggled to hide the grin. The Occultist simply grabbed the closest bed pillow and smacked the red head with it who only laughed harder.

*/*/*

Few people would spoke to him, and of those few none would call 'Face' a complex person. Seeing as none of them even knew his actual name, that wasn't saying much. Still, Face would admit to himself he wasn't exactly winning any award for most interesting person any time soon. He spent his time eating, sleeping, training, and going on any missions that the Heir allowed his old bones to accept.

At least the few whelps he'd decided to take under his wing were showing progress. That pleased his old codger's soul.

He still wasn't sure entirely what was up with Vesli, or 'whelp one'. Oh, Face wasn't stupid and he had his guesses, but the old soldier wouldn't voice anything until certain. Still, One was still being a stubborn pig headed brat about favoring his left leg. Not to mention how One kept getting lost in his own thoughts and problems. What the whelp needed was to solve his bloody 'puzzle' more than anything else. A warrior whose problems hounded him day and night soon wound up dead

Whelp two was actually named Darcy who came hand in paw with his hound Alis or whelp two point five. Face had met them a week or two after One. The pair had good teamwork with each other, and that hound's damned teeth hurt like hellfire should they get past armor. But they were still slow in getting to that point. Added to that Two was pathetically weak without his dog, separate them and they went down. Take out two point five and Two was a sitting duck. Problem was that Two was a stubborn brat and refused to listen to him about that.

The most recent addition was whelp three. Neot was the Jester's name, and that ragged red motley the whelp wore belayed a fast and nimble hitter that packed a surprising punch. Three's problem was that the jester had one of the most fragile glass jaws he had ever seen and could usually take only one or two hits before being out of the fight. That said, they were also the luckiest damn bastard he had ever seen and Face was almost positive that they had to sell something to someone to get that bloody lucky.

All in all, the three whelps were slowly becoming acceptable. He'd keep hounding them. Face knew how to push the right buttons and make them push ever harder. Then, maybe just **_maybe_** the three would turn into actually decent fighters. If Face could borrow some of Three's luck, and if his stubborn nature had anything to say about it, they'd then become good. This Hamlet was in sore need of good fighters. Honestly, where did the Heir keep finding this rabble? Face was surprised any of them even knew which end of the weapon they were supposed to hold and which was the one they smacked enemies with.

*/*/*

"Vesli, what are you holding?" Man and not-kitten both went into the air.

"By the fucking Light! Bird, _please_ stop doing that!" Vesli held Creature in one hand while holding his chest with the other. "Or I swear I'll side with Aela and vote you being forced to wear a bell! Don't think I won't!"

"Ah. A kitten," Bird observed twiddling her paint-splotched fingers at the offended feline. She paused. Lenses turned to meet his gaze. "What did you call me?"

Whelp. He was dead. Goodbye cruel world, you'll have to find someone else to give your calamari to. "I… I may have called you… Bird," Vesli started to retreat.

"What was that?" Bird was standing at her full height now, lenses locked on his gaze. How was someone shorter than him so terrifying? Vesli blamed dark magic.

"I may have called you… Bird," he woke It, desperately wanting the beast's speed. It took one look at the situation and went 'nope', leaving Vesli to fend for himself. Vesli sent a rude mental gesture Its way.

"Bird," she repeated, the mask tilting slightly counter-clockwise. "Because of my mask."

"Yes. And… other factors."

"Which are?"

"You… talk. A lot. Even to me, and people don't talk to me and you see we were sitting there in the tavern and It thought the name first and-" Vesli was scrambling and shrinking into himself. A light rap of Bird's knuckle against his nose silenced the rushing words.

"And you say I talk a lot," she commented, amusement in her tone. "Breathe. In. Out. Better?" Vesli obeyed and nodded. "Good," Bird continued, "I do not dislike the nickname. However. I have a proposition."

Vesli squirmed uneasily. "And what is that, madam?"

"You may call me Bird. But I get to name It. A real name. Will let It have some say in which one It would like." Bird looked at him expectantly.

Vesli felt like he was signing a contract with a previously undiscovered dark entity. Especially when he nodded. "That seems an acceptable arrangement." Creature looked up at him in silent judgement.

"Excellent. I shall prepare a list." Bird was off, scribbling on her notes rapidly.

Vesli regretted this decision. Maybe Caillot would have advice about having made a deal with an entity far beyond mortal understanding.


	10. Life Affirming Attitude

*/*/*

* * *

Life Affirming Attitude

The town was absolutely buzzing. Vesli could practically feel the near electric excitement on his skin, though Creature was clearly not bothered and remained asleep on Vesli's bunk. Something was going on, and the man had no idea what it was. That bothered him. He wasn't the best with dates, but he was fairly sure there was nothing on the calendar today. Perhaps one of the others would know? Vesli hesitated at asking Bird. He might be slightly avoiding her after that last encounter. He would ask Caillot instead. Hopefully the Occultist was somewhere easily located. Vesli fixed his ragged cloak onto his shoulders and made his way through the unusually noisy streets. The Hamlet was acting almost like an actual town and not just the convenient center for the Heir's campaign against the Dungeon. Strange how this normalcy almost made him uneasy after all the time spent in the tentacled mire.

Caillot was thankfully out in the town square, watching as the townspeople covered the Ancestor's statue with a tarp. "Did I miss something?" Vesli drew up alongside his team mate "I could swear it's not a holiday."

"It isn't," the other male answered a frown under his prim mustache. "Though I cannot honestly tell you exactly what is causing the festivities."

"I can." Both men jumped and simultaneously gave a flat look at Bird who stood there innocently.

"Bell. Getting you one," Vesli calmed his racing heart.

"What _is_ going on, Veci?" Caillot just rubbed his temples.

"The Heir has given permission for an expedition into the Ruins," the Doctor scribbled what looked to be a detailed diagram of the statue and tarp.

"But there's been numerous expeditions into the Ruins?" Vesli was confused.

"Guys! Did you hear?! The Heir's choosing a team!" Aela raced up, a feral gin on her face "To go after the _Necromancer_."

"His weakest apprentice," Bird corrected.

"Still! Can you imagine how _glorious_ that fight will be?!" Aela was almost swooning.

"I imagine the Heir already has the team chosen," came Vesli's comment.

"…yes," Aela kicked the ground.

"And it's not us, is it?" His eyes flicked to the Hellion.

"… no…" she sulked.

"I thought not," Vesli snorted.

"It is HHB one and two that will take the honor," Bird's mask-beak pointed at the team in question. "They remain the favorites."

"And there is the Heir now to deliver the official news," Caillot drawled as a carriage pulled up. "Let us see if our speculations are correct."

The Heir was equal parts terrifying and regal. "It is good and right that we gather here in celebration! For today, a team of our brave adventurers goes into the Ruins to rid us of the Necromancer Apprentice!" The townspeople cheered as the various 'adventurers' continued to gather at the Ancestor's statue. "I present to you the team that will take on this quest!" A gesture to His Holy Bastard was not surprising to Vesli.

Bastard snorted. "No." _That_ was surprising. Vesli was stunned. Defiance? To the Heir's face? Especially of this 'honor'? The Crusader was clearly insane. "This sort of thing is beneath me. Send the rest of my team if you like, but I will not be going." The other three members of his team all stared at the Crusader wide-eyed. Her Holy Bitch seemed to side with the Crusader after a moment, giving a uncaring shrug. Dismas was shifting his weight back and forth nervously, clearly unsure of how to fix this situation. Tirel, their Plague Doctor, was nervously drawing into herself, not wanting to be involved with the conflict.

Deadly deafening silence fell on the Hamlet. The Heir turned to face the Crusader. "No?" The question was mild, and all the more terrifying for it.

 _If someone doesn't do something this festival is going to turn into a bloodbath_ , the thought had Vesli almost starting forward, though clueless as to what he'd do to save this ounce of happiness for the town's folk. Bird beat him to it. The Plague Doctor drew herself up and stepped into the open, approaching the Heir.

"Allow me and _my_ team to rid the Hamlet of this menace," Bird's voice rang out firm and clear.

The Heir went from dangerously furious to intrigued. "Why?"

"Because we do not put self-glory over the safety of the townspeople," Vesli went to stand beside Bird.

"Because this fight will be glorious enough," Aela joined them.

"Because we have respect for you and your wishes and have volunteered ourselves where this… fellow has defied you," Caillot finished the group.

"Very well. People of the Hamlet, I give you your adventurers!" A beat of silence followed by cheers. "And as for you two," a snap of fingers had guards grabbing the Holy duo, "I'll be dealing with you _personally_."

*/*/*

"This was a bad idea," Vesli murmured clinging to the cup of who-knows-what someone had given him as the festival to keep his hands steady. His eyes darted from person to person as _too many_ people came _too close_. The group had stayed at the festival, and the people of the Hamlet were eager to celebrate the upcoming quest with the adventurers who were giving them hope. Vesli had nothing against that notion. What he was against was the fact the people seemed to take this time of celebration as an excuse to act as if he had no personal space. He could feel It getting restless and irritated. Not good. Not good.

"Agreeing to quest? Or staying in festival?" Bird looked up from her notes. One glance at his hands had the Doctor muttering. Bird retrieved a vial from her belt and unceremoniously let it crash to the ground. "Oops," she drawled. The vapors had the various townspeople suddenly giving them a wide berth, no one wanting to risk getting near whatever concoction the Doctor had let loose. "Harmless smoke bomb," Bird was rather smug.

Vesli took a deep breath. "Thank you," he slowly managed to set the cup of mystery liquid down. "Now if we could somehow _not_ be about to walk into the Ruins to face a Necromancer, that would be great."

"Apprentice."

"It is the same difference, Bird."

She shrugged. "At least shoving His Holy Bastard's ego back in his face was amusing."

Vesli chuckled "Oh yes, that was cathartic." The man sighed "I will have to find someone to take care of Creature while we're away." The only one he could even think he might trust with the not-kitten would be Face. That was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Will meet you to gather supplies," Bird replied.

*/*/*

"Wat."

"Would you please take care of Creature?" Vesli held up the not-kitten to Face. The veteran stared at Creature as if the little beast would spontaneously explode.

"Whelp, I am no nurse maid. 'Specially not ta a kitten."

"I realize this, Face, but you are the only one around that I remotely trust to keep Creature from wandering off and getting eaten."

"Dos'na' have much meat on tha bones. S'no point in eatin' it."

"That's beside the point, Face. Someone somewhere will eat Creature because they're starving. Or they will kill it because it's me who decided to keep the little thing."

Face grumbled. "S'pose ya got a point, whelp."

" _Please_ , Face," Vesli offered the not-kitten again.

"Fine, whelp. I'll keep tha little beastie fer ya."

"Thank you."

"Ya better come back an' get it. Else I'll feed it ta somethin' maself."

"Noted."

*/*/*

A loud sneeze echoed through the quiet of the Ruins. "Apologies, this dust is simply too much," Caillot sniffed. Bird offered something for the Occultist to put under his nose.

"You lost us our surprise," Aela teased.

"I'm fairly sure that the creatures of the Ruins already know we're here," Vesli jerked his thumb to indicate the freshly dispatched piles of bones that used to be skeletons a few feet back on the hallway's floor. The Caretaker had set them through the entrance he'd claimed led to the Necromancer Apprentice's last known location. Vesli hoped the increased number of skeletons was a sign that was still the case.

Caillot recovered himself. "Well, whatever foul means the things communicate is typically quick. Let us be off then before others come and my nose draws even more attention."

"Vapors will help. Keep them under your nose. Else will lose effectiveness," Bird scolded before returning to scribbling notes.

"What are you even working on? You've been writing on that same page since the festival," Vesli walked beside the Doctor as the group worked ever deeper into the ruins.

"Names. I intend to collect my part of the deal. I am writing them as they come to me and discarding any that do not suit," Bird's hand did not stop moving.

"…I see," Vesli was sorry he asked. But, now that his curiosity was peaked, might as well continue to dig himself a hole. "When can I expect your suggestions?"

"When options are a reasonable number. Like five. Or three."

"And how many do you have currently?"

"A hundred and thirty-seven." Vesli coughed after swallowing air in shock.

"I wish you luck in deciding, Bird," he decided it was best to leave her to her task. The man noted that It was eager to hear these names. Though It was also firm that It would not accept a new title It did not like. Vesli gave it a mental pat and reminded It that Bird _had_ said It would have some say. This soothed the beast.

The group continued through the tunnels. Groups of skeletons, cultists, and bandits were encountered in rooms and hallways. It was typical ruins fare, and the group dealt with them accordingly. It was as straight forward a trek though the Ruins as it could possibly get. This of course didn't stop Vesli from scanning each hallway and room. All four of the team were careful to keep the torch brightly lit, though sometimes it seemed like the shadows would be safer. No. That was just the pervasive darkness getting to them. Still, the gleaming beacon of light was certainly drawing attention, the price they paid for the relative safety it provided. Vesli couldn't help wondering if they would be able to encounter less resistance from the inhabitants of the Ruins if the torch was doused. He made the light flare brighter instead. It was best to not let the contaminating darkness win. Letting it close, letting it in, that would be far worse than the attention-grabbing torch chasing the shadows away.

The camp they made in one of the rooms was a quiet affair. The serious nature of their current task seemed to be affecting even Bird, who's silent state was perhaps the most unnerving. No one even reacted to Caillot creating his ambush deterrent barrier, despite the shudders it still gave the other three. Four sets of eyes looked through an archway. There was one final hallway awaiting them. And there just beyond the light cast by the fire was a tall door looming ominous in the dark. There was simply nowhere else the Necromancer could be. They had looked, charting maps of the other dead end hallways. That ancient oaken slab was the last barrier between them and one of the darker beings who threatened the Hamlet.

The four looked at each other in understanding. They would get what rest they could this night. Tomorrow… tomorrow they would open the door.

*/*/*

Two people stared at each other.

"…"

The masked one was apparently fixed on a point of the other's head.

"…"

There was a soft low rumble.

"… You have a cat on your head," Neot's mask refused to look away from the utterly baffling sight.

"Yeh. So?" Face ignored the vibrating fuzz entirely.

"It's purring."

"'m told that's a thin cats do."

The Jester stared a few moments longer. Then a jingle sounded with the shrug as training resumed. Creature somehow kept his perch the entire time.


	11. Ambition Was Limitless

*/*/*

* * *

Ambition Was Limitless

The team of four tightened their grips on their assorted weapons as the final door in this segment of the Ruins loomed before them. No words were said between them. Each made eye contact with the others as a silent understanding of just what they were about to do passed amongst them. As one, they nodded. Aela moved in front of the door, feet making no noise on the stones.

"AAAKLYORAAAHHH!" The Hellion shattered both the silence and the door, kicking it off its hinges. There was a shape in the shadows of the final room, an imposing figure, nightmare made material. The Necromancer Apprentice. Aela brought up her glaive and changed. Velsi chased after her. He dropped to all fours, chains shattering as his body shifted in the moment between one step and the next. Man and beast shared their eyes, and It was eager to see if those bones would survive being crushed in their jaws. Vesli would've preferred to not taste Necromancer arm, but when one's weapons were teeth and claws, there was few ways around that.

The Apprentice hissed, creating waves of sheer terror with a mere wave of the horrible monster's hand. The magic had the stones of the room rumbling, and skeletons rose to their undead master's call. Puffs of green smoke started to assault the room as Bird began a volley of toxic mixtures. Some were so potent that the skeletons outright melted, and the Doctor could be seen making fast scribbled notes with one hand and continuing her onslaught with the other. The skeletons that survived the mixtures then had to content with ghost tentacles dropping from the ceiling and tearing at any enemy foolish enough to come in range. Caillot's eyes gleamed, echoing the color of the glowing sockets of his skull as he uttered incantations in some dark forgotten language.

The shrouded horror let loose a screech of rage at the sight of its skeletal minions laid waste. With another shriek, the Apprentice thrust a pustulous clawed hand skyward, sinuous ropes of writhing black energy blasting skyward. At the peak of their ark, the ropes of dark eldritch power began to merge, taking a more defined shape as they fell. Seeing this, Vesli tried to jump out of the way, as did his friends, but the energy, now having formed the silhouettes of tombstones, changed course, slamming into them.

Feeling the vile magic washing over them, It let loose a revolted howl, a cold shiver running down their spine at the sensation and a light sweat dancing along their skin. Seeing the party's reactions, the Necromancer gave a guttural inhuman laugh, the monstrous sound ringing with mocking intent as another skeletal minion rose from the ground to stand by its master's side.

Seeing how few skeletons it possessed to aide in the battle, the Necromancer uttered an incantation in a language that sounded older and even more twisted than that which Caillot practiced. Feeling clawing fingers grabbing at their ankles he and It let loose a howl of pain and anger, looking down to see skeletons trying to crawl from the floor, using their and Aela's legs to sink clawed bones into. Snarling, It slammed a clawed fist into the rising skulls, shattering the bone as they crumbled apart. Aela used her glaive to splinter the limbs of her attackers, but the Apprentice had gotten what it wanted. In the confusion, while they responded to their attackers the Necromancer had summoned more and more skeletons to aide it in the battle.

Glancing at Aela at their side they gave a roar before charging the horde of skeletons. Most went down with one or two blows, some taking three. The problem was that there were so many skeletons and the Necromancer kept summoning more. "At this rate, we'll never kill him." Aela growled, having just landed a single blow against the Necromancer himself, one of the few they had attained during the battle, before being pushed back. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Guys! Give me an opening!"

Roaring in acknowledgement, It lowered their head and charged, slamming skeletons out of the way or into powder. Behind them, echoed out Caillot's controlled voice, tentacles shooting behind them at their sides to keep the horde from filling in the gap they had just created while Bird started a new onslaught of poisons. Ignoring the sounds of glass vials shattering and skeletons melting, man and beast kept charging until they felt a large heavy boot on their shoulder. Straightening from shock, Vesli lifted up and propelled Aela skyward, the barbarian giving a savage blood curdling war cry as she spun her glaive, using her momentum from the lift and fall along with the spin to rend a massive bleeding gouge into the Necromancer's chest.

"Doc!" Aela yelled grunting out spit as the Necromancer back handed her into the man-beast as they both flew back several feet. "Blight him!"

With a yell, Bird lobbed several glass vials at the Necromancer, the green liquid spilling out covering the Apprentice necromancer's skin and seeping into the wounds made by the glass and the one Aela had caused. "Just have to outlast him now," Aela grinned, spitting out blood as she shot to her feet, spinning her glaive to clear the skeletons away and give them room to fight.

"You would know a great deal about 'outlasting' people, wouldn't you Aela?" Caillot called out, almost startling Vesli out of his beast form at the Occultist trying to make a joke in the midst of combat.

Aela simply laughed, "Probably more than you do!" before charging once more into the fray. Even with the bleeding infected wound on the Necromancer greatly slowing his ability to summon skeletons, the battle was far from easy. Bird had run out of vials and concoctions, now reduced to stabbing at any skeleton that came near her or Caillot with her knife.

The battle raged onward, the skeleton's numbers dwindling lower and lower as Vesli and Aela broke them apart just a little faster than the slowing necromancer could raise them. Seeing this, blood spilling over the floor, the Necromancer clearly realized it was going to die… but it didn't want to die alone. Raising both hands skyward tombstones of black eldritch power rained down while skeletal hands clawed upward. Caillot stood out of their range as was Bird, but Vesli and It took the brunt of the tombstones while Aela lay on her last legs, barely standing after breaking the clawed fingers of the skeletons.

Seeing their condition, Veci rushed over to their bleeding barbarian to try and tend the wounds… just as the Necromancer wanted. With a shriek, the Necromancer shot forward and thrust a clawed hand, catching Bird as she gave out a pained cry that froze Vesli and It, stilling even the shaking his body endured from the eldritch powers. Bird rolled like a rag doll from the blow, laying almost motionless on the ground, only the slight rise and fall of her chest showed she was alive, albeit on death's door.

Seeing her like this, seeing his friend all but dead and this monster moving in to finish the job, Vesli felt stress and hate and rage like never before. It responded. New strength coursed through their veins as he and It shot forward, yelling in mutual fury, the light from their torch shining behind him in luminescent glory as the Necromancer turned. The beast's last sight was of It, wreathed in light, swinging its claws and ending the wretched thing's life. Man and beast panted over the corpse. Vesli was having a hard time from keeping It from rending into the remains again. Especially since he was partly considering it himself. The beast escaped his control slightly, swiping at the lock the Apprentice wore as a sort of necklace. They could feel the pulsing magic in the metal, even as they startled. The beast suddenly remembered there was a more important matter, and Vesli was able to turn them to bound over to the fallen Bird.

"RRrrrrRRrgh?" In his haste to ensure Bird's safety, Vesli hadn't yet transformed back.

"She'll be alright," Aela assured, fingers on the Doctor's pulse.

"Thank the Light," Vesli breathed, chains reforming as his more human shape took hold of his body. "Caillot. You may want to look at the Apprentice. There's… magic in those chains."

"Necromancy most likely," the Occultist scowled but went to investigate. He stroked his chin. "Not the chains. The lock. And it isn't Necromancy. Curious." Caillot cast a spell that had the lock opening.

"You could steal _so much_ stuff with that," Aela whistled. Vesli rolled his eyes, gently pulling Bird onto his back. Giving a piggy-back to an unconscious female was certainly going to be a first for him.

"Vesli, I believe this will be of more use to you than me," Caillot strolled over with the lock in hand. "I found it curious that you would recognize magic and upon investigation, I understand. Whatever enchants this metal is much like the magic which you and It possess to transform as you do."

"One last thing to do then," Aela approached the body, and spun her glaive. Her blade connected with the corpse, decapitating it. Now they had proof for the Heir that the job was done.

Holding Bird's weight up with one arm, Vesli accepted the lock deposited in his free hand. Now that he wasn't recoiling from it, the locks magic was almost… soothing to the mind. Deciding to keep it for now, he clicked the lock into a link of the chains. The soothing sensation was strong enough it seemed even to permeate to his companions. Vesli adjusted so that he was carrying Bird with both arms once more. His gaze went to the Apprentice and he wondered. But questioning such things whose answers he'd likely never know would only drive him insane. For now, Vesli was content with the fact that Bird would live and that he, Aela, and Caillot were heading out of the dust filled Ruins.

*/*/*

A soft groan altered the staff of the Sanitarium that their patient was waking up. One sterile-white garbed nurse walked over to the cot. "Welcome back," here she looked at the clipboard "Veci, is it? A Plague Doctor? You've been out for a while."

"Feel like I headbutted It," Veci grumbled sitting up. She made a face, "Still need better name".

"Beg pardon?" The nurse questioned.

"Nothing. Was not addressing you. Am now. Where is my mask?"

"We removed it. Your team mates that brought you in here had left it on." There was a gesture to indicate where the avian clothing article now sat.

"Left it on?"

"The one with the scraggly hair that carried you in here said they felt like removing it would be invading your privacy."

"Scraggly? Means Vesli. How long must I stay here?"

"At least another day. You did just wake up from being almost dead. The one you called Vesli left a gift." Here she motioned to a small box.

Veci accepted it. "I want my notes and pencil. Need to do something or will go crazy." The nurse shrugged, and handed the items over. "Perhaps will manage to narrow down names." The Doctor opened the box and the contents jingled. She laughed, gripping her side. "Ow."

"…" the nurse very wisely decided she didn't want to know.

*/*/*

"I still can't believe Face let you on his head," Vesli murmured, "Your powers of persuasion must be unparalleled." The Man-at-Arms hadn't even looked embarrassed at Vesli coming to retrieve Creature and seeing the not-kitten sound asleep on the old veteran's head the other day.

"Meow," Creature simply demanded more back scratches. The man obliged with a soft huff of amusement.

There was a jingling sound that caused Vesli to straighten. "Talks to cats. Possible loneliness." The familiar voice had the man rising his perch on the Sanitarium steps.

"I didn't think you'd actually wear it." The object in question was a leather strip attached to a bell which currently tied to Bird's belt.

"Was a gift. Waiting on me?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I just felt like sitting and chatting with Creature." The not-kitten merely blinked at him.

"On the steps of a place you despise. Strange choice."

The man shrugged. "Gotta keep that air of mystery somehow."

"Have a gift for you as well," Bird rummaged amongst her things.

"You _just_ walked out of the hospital. You're still moving like it hurts. How in the name of the Light did you get a gift for me? _Why_?" Vesli wondered if it was because she was female or because she was Bird that all his attempts at understanding constantly failed.

"Said I would make it. Have a list of new names for It to think about."

Oh. That made much more sense now. "Let's hear them then."

"One thing first."

"Hm?"

"If I get a name It likes, I get to meet It."

This again? Vesli automatically opened his mouth to refuse. But… considering what happened in the Ruins… He sighed. Then nodded. "Alright. But… not in the Hamlet." There were too many things that might set It off here. Her best chance at survival was somewhere calm that happened to have plenty of escape routes.

"Deal."

"So? The names?"

"There are five. Will list them all together. Are: Aegis, Roard, Sverrir, Zvir, and Thaon." Bird gave a slight head tile. "Considered Fluffy originally. Did not think it would be appreciated".

It snarled at 'Fluffy'. "You'd be right in not suggesting that last one." The beast considered and dismissed some of the names quickly. Others gave it pause. Vesli gave a long sigh when It decided that one of the suggestions was acceptable. "It likes Sevrrir. Though It thinks the name's a mouthful. Admittedly, It mostly likes that Sverrir can be shortened to Rir, which is a noise It can actually say."

"Then I'd like to meet Rir. So much better to say a name."

"Just promise to run if he tries to bite."


	12. Haunting Guilt

*/*/*

* * *

Haunting Guilt

Two figures made their way into a small wooded area. Vesli usually came here to enjoy the closest thing the Hamlet possessed to nature that wasn't poisonous or attempting to eat him. This place usually meant he could relax just a little. But now, now the spot had no soothing qualities. Not considering what he was about to do.

"Swear it," he turned to face her, the one who'd managed to twist all his sense and convince him to agree to this foolishness.

"Would you like it in ink or blood?" Bird retrieved her notepad.

"By the fuckling Light, Bird. I just want you to give me that promise I asked for earlier. If It… If Sverir shows any sort of aggression…" He gave a long sigh. "Well I wouldn't want to deprive the world of the good your experiments could bring," an almost bitter smile crossed his face, "I'd also hate to leave Caillot and Aela down two people. Myself… and our leader."

Bird visibly paused. "Did not consider myself leader," she admitted before her lenses met his gaze. "Promise to address any aggression appropriately."

"… please try to not stab anything vital," Vesli knew that the Doctor had far more knowledge of anatomy than he would ever possess. "Unless it saves your life." He would not deny her that.

"Will not be necessary," Bird motioned for him to go ahead and get on with the introductions.

Vesli walked several feet away. Bird would need that distance if… no. It was best to stop thinking like that. He closed his eyes, waking I- Sverir and opening the door in his psyche. Rir was of course never one to refuse an offer of freedom. The man disappeared and the beast took his place with a clanging of falling chains.

Stretch. Smells in his nose. Grass. Trees. Sickness. Bird. Bird? Eyes opened and ears rotated to pinpoint sounds. Bird. Quiet, not chattering. Rir's weight restlessly went from one side to the other. Not sure. Quiet strange for Bird.

Veci had been making notes. _Willing transformation less volatile. Chains still shatter. Likely due to size difference_. The Doctor looked up from her notes to see Rir looking uncomfortable and hesitant. An unusual sight for the creature certainly. But an uncomfortable Sverir meant a Sverir that was likely to do something Vesli would regret. "Hello. Nice to finally meet you. I am Veci, though am told you call me Bird."

Voice familiar. Rir settled at the sound. Bird chattering at Rir. Ears perked. "Grah," Rir answered. Rir simply couldn't mimic weak-prey-thing speech. Rir's mouth refused to make some of the sounds, and the way they thought was foreign, even with the not-as-weak-prey-thing Rir shared a form with in Rir's thoughts. Rir was sure that weak-prey-things would be less confusing if they would just be blunt. A straight forward approach to life was best in Rir's opinion. Meant less headaches in attempts to understand.

Bird put away her notebook. Then she held out her hands, palms up to show that they were empty. "May I get closer?"

Rir considered, assessing her. Bird had a metal-claw that was dangerous, Rir knew that. But Rir was sure that skin-fur could take a hit. So Rir snuffed. Bird could be closer. If Bird dared.

Unsure if the noise was permission or not, Veci took a cautious step forward. When no aggressive movements answered, she took another. And another. Eventually she was in arm's reach. Sverir huffed air that ruffled her hood. "Quite a specimen," Bird decided the route of complimenting him was best to keep him calm. She removed her glove, and presented her now bare hand.

Rir was not sure what Rir was supposed to do with the prey-thing paw. Bird has holding it out to Rir so Bird must want something. Rir sniffed it. No food for Rir. Rir licked it to be sure. No, no food for Rir. Rir watched Bird's paw come slowly closer. Paw not dangerous. No metal-claw in it. No reason for Rir to move. Paw landed on his nose. Rir twitched it at the unfamiliar sensation. Rir was so confused. Rir knew what Bird smelled like. No reason for paw to be on Rir's nose.

The Doctor was absolutely thrilled. She was apparently allowed to touch. That would make note taking so much easier. Though Bird noted he was clearly confused about the matter so she'd be careful about what boundaries to push. Wouldn't want to lose her hand because she was too inquisitive.

Rir let the paw inspect Rir's mouth. Rir had sharp long teeth and Rir wondered why Bird would want paw near them. Rir continued to let the hand then move to Rir's cheek. Rir flinched back automatically when Bird's hand touched the Mark. It was no longer sensitive but… Rir made Rir relax. Mark and the prey-things of the Stone would not win against Rir.

Bird noticed his stiffening muscles and the forced relaxation. It was clearly connected to what she was doing. Perhaps touching the scar was too forward. She brought back her hand and put her glove back on. "Thank you for allowing this," she dipped her head politely as she stepped back and away.

Rir tilted his head. Was Rir done? Rir thought he was done. Rir considered. Rir decided that Rir was.

Vesli staggered slightly at the sudden return of sensation and his human shape. He'd been keeping an eye on things, but for Bird to truly meet Sverir, he'd had to shut himself away more than usual. He looked over at the Doctor. Bird was intact. No signs of violence or aggression. That was a good thing. "Was that what you wanted?"

"Very educational. You had a reaction. Flinched away at touching the scar. Why?" Bird remembered that Vesli had shared the general details of his past after the first time the team had seen Rir. But the Doctor wanted specifics. Bird watched his right cheek spasm just under the mark in question, his hand shaking as his fingers clenched into a fist as Vesli struggled to retain control of his emotions.

"… It was given to me by those who created Rir," he answered, voice and eyes going flat.

"Ah," Bird wisely decided that the subject was best left at that.

*/*/*

Vesli was a bundle of nerves and emotions. He needed to talk to someone. Not Bird. She was part of the cause. He'd been so sure Sverir would attack her, and then had to go and make it so he wouldn't have been able to stop the beast in time if Rir _had_ done something. Then the woman goes and follows it up by touching the scar on Rir! And asking him about it! He'd been so lonely in his wanderings before the Hamlet, but at least then he hadn't had the emotional complications that arouse when letting people close. But who to talk to?

The people at the Abbey were prejudiced and only even allowed him in through a well-hidden back door.

He'd rather feed himself to the beast Caillot worshipped than go talk to the people at the Sanitarium.

Aela would suggest perverted things, and that would simply not help matters.

Caillot, while able to provide a listening ear, gave only general advice at best.

Vesli needed someone with more experience. And unfortunately, that meant tracking down one person in particular. Not that the person was hard to find. Face would almost certainly be at the training grounds at this time of day. Vesli took a moment to do a careful self-assessment. Yes. He could handle the training grounds. Vesli could even handle the Holy Assholes, should one decide to be there. He simply needed to talk was all.

Vesli twitched slightly to see that his luck had failed him and yes, Raynauld was indeed at the training grounds. He focused on approaching the man-at-arms who was in his usual sitting spot, ignoring the crusader entirely.

"Whelp. Come ta get yer next trainin' session?" Face greeted.

"Tch. No wonder you're so miserable, creature. You need this old man to teach you? How pathetic," Raynauld snorted. Vesli turned, muscles twitching with warning of a possible change. Before Vesli could move, however, Face did. The man-at-arms was sitting one moment, the next the old soldier's gauntleted fist made contact with the top of the crusader's cheek-bone, knocking Raynauld back on his ass.

"Speak up, son! 'm an ol' man!" The veteran soldier seemed unphased. The entire training ground was looking at the pair. Vesli really _really_ didn't feel like dealing with this at the moment, despite fully approving of Face's actions.

"Face, do you truly wish to waste your time fighting someone who was stupid enough to defy the Heir?" Vesli came up beside the older man to give Raynauld a glare as the crusader got back up "And you, do you truly wish to draw the Heir's attention and experience another _punishment_?"

The crusader visibly balked. "S'pose yer right, whelp," Face shrugged and went back to his previous seat. Raynauld left. The watching crowd dispersed, disappointed at the lack of a show.

"Face, now that _that's_ taken care of, I request a moment of your time. I… need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?"

"Let me start by being honest about that 'dog' I mentioned to you before." And so Vesli revealed the fact he was far more dangerous than he seemed.

"I knew ya had an extra already, whelp. 'm not stupid," Face drawled, cleaning his mace.

"How did-? No, that's not important now. There's more."

"'m listenin'."

"Well, the Plague Doctor on my team had a little… face-to-snout encounter with the 'extra'."

"Ya need help hidin' tha body?"

"NO! No. She's alright. She… decided to… pet him."

"Was wonderin' when ya would 'cide ta tell me more 'bout yer puz'le."

"… was it that obvious?" Face looked up from his task to give Vesli a flat look then returned to cleaning his weapon. "I was so sure Sverir would attack her-"

"Sve-wha' now?"

"Rir. My 'extra'. I was certain he'd at least cause some damage. And he didn't. It's just- I don't- I was used to being alone. Being alone made sense! But this! This being close to people! Allowing them to know me and not wondering when they'll try to sink a knife into my back. I don't know how to deal with it, Face. And I need to deal with it or it's not going to end well."

The man-at-arms put aside his weapon and met Vesli's gaze. "Well, least yer recognizin' that getting' all caught up in yer own head will get ya killed. Finally. Look, Vesli. Ya need someun in yer life. Be it friends, loved uns, or wha' ever ya whelps hold precious these days. When I was younger I fought to protect ma love an ma children. I failed. I then fought fer ma brothers in arms on tha field. Failed there too. Now I keep goin' fightin' here 'cause I fight fer their mem'ries. Ya need that drive, whelp. Else one say ya will look 'round an' not have a damned reason ta continue."

"… thanks, Face"

"'ny time, whelp."

"Come by the tavern later. I'll buy you a drink for that punch."

"Free drinks fer punchin' tha brat? I need ta do that more of'en."


	13. A King In Yellow

*/*/*

* * *

A King In Yellow

"Whelp! Get up ya lazy slug!" Vesli coughed and very nearly shifted into Rir at the shock of being woken up by having ice cold water dumped on him. He gave a baleful look up at Face, who held a now empty bucket. "It's test day."

"Test day?" Vesli got up, taking his own sweet time in vengeance for the wake-up.

"'M makin' sure ya've been keepin' up yer trainin'." Face was unconcerned and unapologetic.

"And you couldn't just wait for me at the training grounds?"

"We're not sparrin' today whelp."

"Oh?"

"Yer comin' with me on a mission."

"Say what now?"

"Get up, whelp. Else ya will be findin' that I can get creative wit' ma mo'vation."

Vesli decided that he _didn't_ want to find out. "At least let me tell my own team so that they know I've not gone rogue."

"Fair 'nough."

*/*/*

The other three had been quite shocked to learn that Vesli had been drafted into another group's mission. The had been even more surprised to learn that he was going to accompany the prickly man-at-arms that hung around the training grounds who had decided to improve Vesli's combat skills.

"Need introduction," Bird had demanded after a moment of silence.

"Yes ma'am," Vesli dipped his head.

And now here he was, clutching his tattered red cloak against a cold breeze as his feet carried him to meet Face and whoever else was coming on this quest. Vesli snorted to himself. Hope Face wasn't wanting one of the Holier-than-thou people to accept working with him. After that display with the Holy Bastard Vesli doubted it, but there was always a chance.

Vesli looked up to spot this new team waiting on him. The man was not sure what he expected. But this was certainly not it. Face looked battle ready, as the veteran always did. It was the other two who were surprising. The person standing to Face's left was an Antiquarian of all things. The royal purple of her scarves looked barely even dusty, and that blade she carried looked about as dangerous as a cheese knife. The Arbalest at least looked like she could deal some damage with that crossbow on her back. Besides the well cared for appearance, it was clear the green armor had seen combat. "Whelp. 'Bout time ya got here," Face grunted. "Already gave them warnin' 'bout yer 'extra', since we're ta be workin' together." Vesli gave a stiff nod, recognizing the necessity, and not wanting to see their reactions, just in case they hadn't responded as well as his team had.

"Oh. H-hello there. I'm Brix. P-pleasure to meet you," the Antiquarian's slight stutter and soft voice was not raising Vesli's confidence levels in her.

The Arbalest nodded her head in a warrior's greeting. "Courci," was the short introduction offered. It was unclear if the Arbalest appreciated his presence or not, but Vesli would be civil unless provoked.

"I look forward to working with you both," Vesli inclined his head to them.

"Whelp, ladies, bes' be off. Those rooms in tha Ruins won't be scoutin' themselves," Face headed off, threatening to leave them behind if they didn't start walking too.

Vesli shook his head at the older man, but caught up easily enough, the others bringing up the rear.

*/*/*

Vesli was having to adjust his judgement of the Antiquarian. Her hits wouldn't bother a fly, but she had a sharp eye for things that glittered. She was _somehow_ managing to find something valuable even in random torch sconces! "Just… how?" his brain hurt from attempting to understand. He could almost swear that there had been nothing before, but even in the piles of the defeated skeleton bones she always managed to come away with something.

Face chuckled at his confusion. "Impressive isn' it?" said just as the Antiquarian produced a glass vial molded in the shape of a tentacle-creature. It looked like something Bird would appreciate, so Vesli made a note to request it later. Perhaps it would make a good gift, if the others in this party permitted him to take it.

"I am surprised she's managing to fit all of this into our packs. I will admit she has superior special reasoning than myself or any in my team," Vesli hefted the sack he was designated in emphasis.

"This is actually one of her 'bad' runs," Courci drawled, "She's gotten much more."

"Of course she has," Vesli rubbed his temples.

"I have tha map the Heir wanted. 'Spose we should be headin' back soon. Whelp, yer still favorin' yer left. Thought I broke ya o' that. We'll be fixin' it when we get back ta tha Hamlet," Face gave Vesli a flat look. Vesli winced but knew better than to protest. Face would only make it worse if he tried. He merely nodded with the acceptance of a man condemned to the noose. The party turned to start their journey back. Sickly yellow mist rose from the ground, swirling and dispersing with their footfalls. Given the nature of the twisted ruins it was something Vesli felt no need qualm in brushing off. That changed when the Rir's hackles rose and the mist began to move under foot. Gathering and swirling in the hall ahead of them, moving faster and faster as a gaunt figure rose. Slowly, it's back arched, a figure draped in rotting robes of the same putrid yellow of the fog that heralded it. It's head a skull adorned in blue fire and trapped in a rusted iron cage in which it rattled. Slowly it raised a shaky hand to the sky, it's skeletal fingers held as if in invitation before the coming hell was let loose.

A rush of putrid air, filled with the stench of rotted eggs rushed forth from the creature's billowing robes. Underneath the decaying cloth lay the skulls and flesh of countless men and women, their eye sockets lit with a sharp blue glow, their skin stretched and part of the robe. It's teeth chattering in what almost sounded like excitement the undead thing reached into itself and grabbed three of the faces, pulling them out of its robes, the skin tearing and blood dropping before they were thrown outward. The blue glow from the eye sockets encompassed the faces and the spines that came with them, letting them float, their spines undulating and swaying like the tails of serpents.

The first skull was that of a man who looked of similar stature to Face from what flesh remained upon the gaunt bone. The second wore the garb of a Highwayman and even in death the eyes retained the sharp cunning gleam of that profession. The last… the last wore the hood of a Vestal "Bele," he whispered in shock at the sight of the face of the one Vestal who had actually treated him with compassion.

"Tha's Azor," Face grunted while looking at the skull similar to his own but there was an anger in the veteran's voice that Vesli had never before heard.

"And that's B-Baudry," Brix's voice was heavy with grief as tears wet the ground beneath her.

 _'_ _Rir'_ he growled to his 'tenant', anger coursing through his veins like poison as Rir gave him his attention, _'Let's break this bitch.'_ The man could feel Rir give a bloodthirsty grin before he allowed the transformation to take place. Throwing back his head, Vesli gave a mighty roar, blasting back the yellow smoke from the force of it as even the unholy demon they stood against seemed to take a nervous step back.

"I couldna agree more, Whelp," Face's visage was set in stone, the grizzled warrior hefting his mace, "This bag of bones killed one of my friends, one of yours too if Fuzzy Whelp decided to show up."

"He killed m-my brother," Brix's tears still flowed forth but her eyes had ceased to drown in grief, now they burned with vengeance. "I'll c-carve out his heart and feed it to the d-dogs!" Despite her poor show in the fights, Rir felt a hint of fear at the woman's expression.

"He didn't kill any of mine, but if you lot die, I don't get paid," Courci sighed, readying a bolt into her crossbow. Getting tired of the talk, Rir let out a roar and charged, the murderous undead clearly feeling the same given its chittering orders to the souls it had stolen. Reaching the first skull, the one who was once Face's friend, Rir grabbed it and began pounding the skull against the ground. With each impact of bone against granite, Rir growled out what translated roughly as 'break'.

Not one to stand idly by, Face gave out a yell, raising his shield and charging, bullets from the spirit of the Antiquarian's brother bouncing from the metal, the impact ringing throughout the halls. Out of the corner of his eye, Rir saw Face swing his mace at Bele's skull, her bones shattering with a single hit, shards flying everywhere as the blue mist that rested in her eye sockets dissipated. Vesli's pain echoed through their bond and even Rir let loose a single tear before the skull in his grip cracked against the ground.

Behind him, he heard the sound of more bones shattering as the blue skulled fiend gave out a furious shriek, once more opening its robes and throwing out three more skulls. This time it was a Highwayman and two more veterans like Face, none of whom he recognized. Vesli knew that if this thing was able to simply summon more enemies constantly then the fight would never end. He remembered the training he had learned from Face and, more importantly, so had Rir. Ignoring the bolt that shot over his shoulder and through the eye of the Highwayman spirit, Rir rushed forward and grabbed the spines of the two veteran warriors. Remembering how Face used his mace, Rir imitated the stances and motions, swinging the thick skulls like weapons. These skulls were just as durable as the last one, and Rir pummeled the beast that had murdered Bele. After several consecutive hits, the last on actually cracking one of the skulls from the force of it, the fiend fled. When far enough away, the other skull in Rir's grip crumbled apart. "Those were Basnage an' Bainard," Face said, moving to stand next to him and stare at the faint glow of blue in the distance, "I used ta serve wit' 'em an' Azor." Giving a roar of anger that their prey had escaped, Rir allowed Vesli to once more resume control as he dropped to the ground panting, his chains reforming and draping his shoulders with their cold weight.

"The Vestal," Vesli wheezed, "her name was Bele. She… she was the only one to treat me like I was human when I first got here." Remembering the Antiquarian's words, Vesli turned and saw the woman kneeling on the ground, her body shaking and eyes wide, unseeing. Her knife was clutched tight in her fist and shattered bones lay before her. "Oh no," he said softly, realizing she had to 'kill' her own brother in the fight. Reaching into their packs, the man took out the simple wooden boxes that were used to store rations and started putting the bone shards into their own boxes, carving the names of the victims into the lids. Handing a box to Brix, he tried to think of something Caillot might say to comfort her. "He… he was already gone," Vesli's words felt hollow and awkward, "You gave him peace, now you can give him a burial." Eyes somewhat hollow, she gave a weak nod and took the box.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Face offering a box with the name 'Bele' carved into the lid. Vesli slowly accepted it, gently depositing the shards into their new home. The other respective boxes filled with their precious contents, Brix arranged them into the packs, and the group once more set out to update the map of the Ruins for the Heir and to bury these comrades for themselves.

*/*/*

Six more holes in the ground. Six more stones in the graveyard. Vesli, Face, Brix and even Courci stood there, looking at the fresh mounds silently. Brix turned to Vesli, holding out her hand. "Here. S-saw you giving this a look. T-thank you for helping me find my brother. Even i-if it's not in the way I w-wanted." Vesli felt cool glass hit his palm. It was the odd vial he thought Bird would enjoy. A cheap trinket it seemed now, after all of this.

"I am sorry," he murmured, not knowing what else he could say.

Brix shook her head. "I-It was not your doing." She walked away, seeming to want solitude. Courci was the next to leave. The Arbalest gave both men a quiet dip of her head before heading away from the graveyard, hands tight on her crossbow. Vesli looked to the old veteran who still stood beside him, and clasped his hand on Face's shoulder.

"Ya will have ta forgive this ol' soldier if he's not in tha mood ta work on fixin' yer stance fer today."

"I understand, Face."

"Braund. But it's still Face ta ya, Whelp."

"… Well, Face, I'll leave you to your thoughts".


	14. Eldritch Poison

*/*/*

* * *

Eldritch Poison

The Hamlet had been buzzing again. The HHB duo and their two unfortunate companions were off to slay one of the Hags from the coven that lurked in the woods. "Now let us celebrate and anticipate the victory, and the further cleansing of the Hamlet!" The Heir addressed the crowd, indicating the team who was to obtain 'glory'. The Holy Bastard and Bitch hadn't so much as twitched in protest. There had been flickers of fear in their eyes and slight flinching as the Heir had walked in front of them. There had been no visible signs of any punishment on the two for their disobedience earlier, but it was clear _something_ had been done, and it had been _very_ effective. Vesli watched the town celebrate, wondering if they would do this for every time a party was sent off to kill a particularly dark and tentacled manifestation of the unknown. Nonetheless, he felt the slightest stirring of pity for the team that was already packing supplies to head into the Weald. He hoped that they didn't run into one of the Voodoo Fungus Mothers at the very least. There was a jingle to his left. "Feel sorry for them. Debate on if HHB one or two deserve it," Bird's mask was fixed on watching the other Plague Doctor load a sack with nothing but Antivenom. She didn't seem to notice or care that Creature was draped about her neck like a fuzzy scarf.

"Perhaps not. Still, I suppose that would make us both monsters if we felt nothing," Vesli looked down at her. In Vesli's mind, Rir snorted at the prey-things and their insistence on complicating things. The prey things going into the sick trees would survive or they wouldn't. If they didn't, Rir would decide then if he felt like mourning their loss. Until their hunt was completed, Rir was not going to bother expending energy on those who were not-pack. "Sometimes I forget how callous an animalistic mindset can be," the man grumbled to himself.

"Rir say something rude?" The lenses of the leather mask were now focused on his face.

"In a sense."

"Behave," the flat of Bird's blade met Vesli's nose in a movement fast enough that he jumped and nearly got a nice chunk sliced off for his efforts. Creature gave a protesting mew at his comfortable spot moving too much for his liking.

"It wasn't _my_ doing!"

"Was not meant for you. Meant for Rir." Bird move to inspect his face closely, ensuring that she hadn't managed to do any damage. She gave him an apologetic pat on the bridge of his nose. Vesli rubbed the offended organ and gave an internal glare to the snickering beast he shared his mind with.

"Might I suggest coming up with an alternative punishment? I'm afraid I'm rather in the way for that one to be effective," he finally drawled.

"Will think on it," Bird's finger tapping the chin of her mask was not a comforting gesture.

*/*/*

Vesli had just started towards the training grounds, both to spar and to mention Bird requesting an introduction, when the neighs of horses caught his ears. The Stage Coach was here, bringing with it more fools and corpses for the Heir's campaign. The Heir never hired all of the hopefuls, sometimes going weeks without allowing a new addition. Still, he absently turned to watch from a distance. Wonder if anyone would join this merry band of misfits today? The Heir was already there, waiting for the candidates to disembark. The Heir inspected each one like they were cattle at an auction, sending the unwanted back into the Stage Coach's open doors. Vesli wasn't entirely interested. Not until he vaguely saw the outline of chains on one of the disembarking shapes. No. It couldn't be. Could it? Rir perked up in his mind. Couldn't just transform in the middle of town. But how Vesli longed to use the beast's superior senses to tell if he was hallucinating or not. He'd find out soon enough it seemed. The Heir had circled the impossible silhouette a few times and had finally directed it to stand with another vague shape that might have been a Bounty Hunter.

Vesli was sorely tempted to find out the truth this very moment. But Face was a stickler for time. If he was late or didn't show up the old veteran would have his hide as a beast-skin rug. So, Vesli headed for the training grounds, glancing repeatedly over his shoulder at the shadow in the distance.

The Man-At-Arms was not gentle with his pupil that insisted on being lost in thought. "Yer 'stracted, whelp," Face's belt knife was at Vesli's throat after only a few moments of sparring.

"I know. I apologize," Vesli could only hold his hands up in surrender.

"Tha enemies won' be listenin' ta yer 'pologies, whelp," Face sighed, lowering his weapon.

"I saw the Stage Coach pull in today," Vesli blurted as he stood.

"An'?"

"I... I think there was another Abomination. The Heir hired them, Face. I thought I was the only one," the man was shaking, unable to full mask his emotions to the extent he would've preferred.

"'Nother fuzzy whelp? Tha's interestin'," the older man seemed thoughtful, "'M guessin' yer goin' ta meet them?"

"Hopefully as soon as possible. If it's another one… I don't know what I should think about it, but it's… It's important," Vesli nodded.

"Don' be forgettin' what kind o' place this is, whelp. Don' be getting yer hopes too high 'fore ya know all tha facts," Face warned.

The other sighed. "Yes, I know. You're right. Oh… Bird wants to meet you."

"So I get ta meet yer puz'le at last. This'll be interestin'. Did ya ever give her tha thing Brix gave ya? I know that piece o' glass wasna fer you."

"… maybe."

"By tha everlastin' Light, whelp. One o' these days yer goin' ta haf ta repay me fer bein' yer therapist an' matchmaker. Light knows I didna sign up fer this shit when I started trainin' ya."

"… sorry." The answer was simply a long exasperated groan.

*/*/*

Sitting in the tavern, Vesli let the sounds and smells of the boisterous hall wash over him and drown out all else. Rolling the mug of ale between his hands as he contemplated his blurred reflection in the liquid, he was somewhat surprised to hear the sound of the chair in front of him groaning as someone sat down in it. Looking up, expecting to see Bird or one of the other 'pack' members, Vesli was startled to see another scarred man draped in chains with the letter A burned into his face. By the fucking Light, it hadn't been a hallucination. This other male had a ratty olive green cloak about his shoulders and his gaunt facial features looked vaguely similar to Vesli's. Vesli could only guess with a mental snarl that **_THEY_** had chosen people with similar ancestry. For what purpose he didn't know, though he did guess **_THEY_** had wanted some specific result and sought to increase the chances of getting it with a form of variable control. Those **_bastards_**.

"Thought I smelled another one," the figure grunted, downing half of a mug of ale in a single gulp and Vesli wondered how it was that this other male had the control to do so, especially in a crowd like this, "Thought I might have been going crazy at first."

"I thought much the same when I first saw the chained silhouette getting off the carriage," Vesli replied, mentally chastising Rir as the Abomination's hackles raised at the new presence. He had thought the beast in his mind would be happy to see another. It was likely Rir was simply jealous or territorial.

"I'm Somneri," the other watched him. Vesli ignored how Rir bristled further.

"Vesli."

"So," the other Abomination asked while tearing at a leg of mutton, "How long ago they make you?"

"I don't truly know. I didn't keep track of the years. At least a decade" Vesli said, his voice showing a hint of strain while the newcomer seemed to study every detail of every movement Vesli made. Vesli had never liked being stared at. It made both him and Rir uneasy. But he could forgive it in this instance. After all, he wasn't entirely sure he believed his eyes either.

"Huh," his fellow beast-walker grunted, sounding somehow intrigued and disinterested, "Sounds like you might have been the last one those bastards made." Ignoring the fact that his fellow abomination was speaking with his mouth full, despite the flecks of Mutton that had hit him in the face, Vesli nodded.

"Rather hard to make more when most of **_their_** 'scientists' are dead." His tone was cold at the memories. In response his, somewhat temporary, drinking partner let out a bellowing laugh while standing up.

"I'll see you around Runt," the other Abomination chortled, Somneri Vesli reminded himself, as Somneri was still tearing at the mutton and ale. It was only after he had left that a part of Vesli, perhaps from Rir, noted that everything about the other Abomination seemed a little _too_ controlled. He shook his head. The other man had done nothing _wrong_ per say. It was likely just a bad first impression of someone who seemed more similar to Aela's… brashness. And Rir's continued snarling in Vesli's mind hadn't helped matters. Perhaps he'd simply put too many expectations for the other male to share a similar personality? Yes, that was probably it. Vesli would simply have to get used to the rougher edges Somneri possessed that was all. He'd done it with Aela, who still insisted on propositioning the team every chance she got. If Vesli could get used to that and even grow to see Aela as a friend, then he could do it again in this instance. He was sure of it.

Still… Vesli swirled his untouched drink, watching the lights and colors of the room dance and blur within the liquid. He supposed it wouldn't kill him to continue being cautious. It would be foolish to trust the other so easily. Even if they shared a history most of the Hamlet could only imagine in tentacle infested nightmares. Yes, that made him feel better. It went against Vesli's nature to be an open book to someone he'd just met. That time spent to assess Somneri would allow Rir to get his temperamental nature sorted out. It was likely just until the beast figured out exactly how to react to having another of its kind nearby. There was no need for jealousy or being territorial as Vesli saw it, and he made sure Rir knew it. The Hamlet was more than large enough for the two of them to coexist peacefully, perhaps even as friends given time and the right conditions.

Rir was not convinced, still grumbling from the shadows of Vesli's thoughts. Vesli ignored the beast.


	15. Unrelenting Savagery

*/*/*

* * *

Unrelenting Savagery

Chain links made contact with the hanging bag, creating a solid _whap!_ "Again." The action repeated. "Again." Vesli had been at this all day. Damn, he actually missed Face's training right now. The Guild trainers were on a whole new level of sadism. Vesli was betting tentacles had something to do with it. He was about 97% sure of that guess as the trainer continued making Vesli use his screaming muscles. Face at least knew that breaks and water were required things for proper training! His throat was a desert and even Rir's vision was getting hazy from heat exhaustion. "Enough!" Vesli staggered, panting and swaying. "You have completed the level training for today. Go." He was only too happy to oblige. Vesli was positive hey took 'level of skill' far too seriously at the Guild. Especially since he was walking like a drunk, eyes scanning desperately for the nearest source of acceptably clean water. Hell, at this rate, Vesli was willing to bend the rules on what he normally considered acceptable.

"Spirits, you look horrible," Aela's voice came from three directions at once and the fuzzy image of a water skin was forced under his nose. Vesli drained it. Feeling slightly more human now, he looked up at the Hellion who was apparently simply standing in front of him. "Heir's required training classes?"

"Yes," he growled looking back over his shoulder at the Guild.

"I completed mine a few suns ago," a slight shudder and a scowl across Aela's face "That place is full of malice and evil spirits."

"In that we are complete agreement," Vesli sheepishly returned the empty water skin. "What are you doing here?"

"Today is the day the team sent to kill the Hag is to return. I want to know if they live," the Hellion gestured towards what Vesli had dubbed the 'gate of no return' through which all parties embarked on their errands for the ever-impatient Heir.

"That so?" Vesli hadn't forgotten them. But perhaps the reprieve from the Holy duo had been a little too welcome. The man acknowledge that wishing them ill was both human and very bad of him. "Mind if I go with you? I actually have a question. And before you ask it is NOT about sex."

"That's a shame," Aela grinned, but allowed him to walk with her anyways,

"Your beliefs and culture are very... different compared to many in the Hamlet," Vesli hoped he was being as polite as possible. It was a difficult task given what could be a touchy subject. Aela just gave a loud barking laugh.

"The people of this 'church' of yours call me heathen, if that's what you're referring to," she was amused at his attempted delicacy.

"I myself have found little problem with it. My relationship with faith is complicated best. Who am I to say who is right or wrong about such matters?" Vesli shrugged.

"Perhaps I will tell you of the Spirits and see if they suit you better!"

"Perhaps later. I met someone similar to you, actually." Why must this conversation only get more difficult as it continued?

"You met one of my tribal sisters?"

"Another Abomination."

"I had heard of a second beast-walker joining," Aela's gaze flicked to Vesli. "The Spirits around you are agitated. You are not pleased?"

"Not as much as I feel I should be," Vesli sighed. "His ways and mannerisms are more like yours than mine. And something about that makes me…"

"Angry?"

"Uncomfortable," he admitted.

"You question yourself," the Hellion wanted to ensure understanding.

"Yes. You I call my friend. Your differences are what makes you you. Even your Light-cursed obsession with sex. But with him, it's like seeing a green sky, or a waterfall flowing up."

"Wrong."

"Yes."

Aela settled in on a fence rail to wait for the Hag team to return. Or to find out there would be no return at all. "You believe this is a fault on your part."

"Yes," Vesli made himself meet her gaze.

"Would you befriend someone that killed children?"

"I should hope not."

"Difference is not always a positive trait. It may be you. It might as easily be him." Aela shrugged. "If the Spirits are warning you, it is best to listen."

"I feel like I should still try." Rir snarled in Vesli's mind. The Hellion shrugged once more, not going to stop him, and deciding to end the conversation. Vesli stood next to her perch, mulling over her words though he remained firm in his course of action. There was commotion as figures started to appear on the path to the Hamlet. First one, then two. Eventually four figures were gaining more definition as they returned.

"Well. They're not dead," Aela commented, "but were they successful?"

"They're dragging something," Vesli narrowed his eyes at the thin lines coming from each figure that resolved themselves into ropes.

"Is that… a giant pot?" Aela stood on her toes attempting to get a better view.

"That's a cauldron. The proof of a job completed successfully," Vesli answered as the cart rolled to a stop inside the Hamlet. The Heir of course was quite satisfied with the cauldron and accompanying Hag head.

"That hunk of accursed metal must be of some use. Let all the Occultists know that they may experiment on it as they wish," the Heir had no desire to lug the cauldron any further.

"Caillot is going to be ecstatic" sarcasm dripped from Vesli's every word.

"Let's tell him before anyone else does," Aela sighed.

*/*/*

They found Caillot sharing a drink with a Houndmaster. The two were chuckling over some scholarly joke or another that while Vesli knew what the actual words they said meant, he couldn't understand what was so amusing about it. "Caillot, who's your friend?" Aela gave the unsuspecting man a feral grin.

"This is Darcy. The canine companion is Alis," Caillot sipped his drink.

Darcy for his part seemed unperturbed by Aela's smile of invitation. "A pleasure to meet you both. Caillot has mentioned you."

"As Face has mentioned you, though I only managed to get your actual name out of him once," Velsi liked the Houndmaster's relaxed aura. It didn't make his current task any easier however. "Caillot, the Heir has assigned… a task."

"That tone is not a comforting one, Vesli," the Occultist frowned.

"The Heir wants you and your fellow dark spirit whisperers to meddle with even darker spirits," Aela sat down roughly, joining the two men at their table. Vesli was more polite with his own claiming of a seat.

"Meaning?" Darcy seemed concerned.

"That the team that killed the Hag brought back the cauldron too and who knows what evil is in that pot," Vesli answered "The Occultists of the Hamlet are to… test it and experiment. To see if it can be made useful."

"Is the Heir _trying_ to get us all killed?" Caillot scowled, actually angry for once "The Magik I and others like me wields is tied to an unknowable fickle beast from beyond the stars! And we're supposed to mix that with whatever some blighted hedge witch has done to a cauldron?!"

"Yes," Vesli winced at his own words.

The Occultist sighed, refining his scowl into that of a disapproving professor. "I will see if I cannot managing to talk sense into my fellows. Perhaps we can turn horror into good. Or at least dispose of it. Let us hope that they are reasonable beings."

"And if they aren't?" Darcy again, a frown on his face.

"Then we shall find out exactly whom the Beast favors," Caillot's words were dark enough to make the other three shudder.

*/*/*

"I am displeased," the Heir slammed the paper down on the desk. "Both the crusader and the Vestal apparently got themselves injured enough that they are on extended medical care."

"How inconsiderate of them," the Caretaker responded, pouring a glass of what was supposed to be soothing tea. It certainly didn't look like any tea a normal person would consider drinking, let alone call soothing.

"There is an important task in the Cove I needed their group to accomplish. And now I am stuck with finding someone else!"

"At least the Highwayman and Plague Doctor are fit for the job," the old man reassured.

"Tch. Send the more experienced Abomination and that Arbalest instead."

"Of course."

"And get me updates on the Occultists' progress with the cauldron."

"Certainly."

*/*/*

"You are angry," Bird's voice was perhaps one of the few Vesli would welcome at the moment.

"The Heir in all their righteousness has decided that since the Holy duo are out of commission me and the resident Arbalest get to go help fetch some Ancestral Relics from the Cove," he growled. "I guess this is just a casual reminder of who holds the leash."

"Stressed. Irritated. Muscles tight and hurting from clenching too much," Bird's lenses flashed as she gave him a cursory visual examination. "In most situations, I believe it is appropriate to offer a hug in response."

Vesli considered. He finally gave her a stilted one-armed hug that he admitted was a little pathetic. It made him feel better all the same. "Thank you." Bird just patted his arm. It was a few hours after that that the Abomination found himself waving over his shoulder at his team as he and these three relative strangers made their way out of the Hamlet and towards the Cove.

Vesli missed the fourth person in audience to their departure, though the other three memebers of his team noted the Antiquarian. "Oh d-dear. I hope they'll b-be okay." Brix went to find Braund, whom Vesli called Face for unknown reasons. "B-braund. C-courci and Vesli have gone with D-dismas and Tirel to the Cove."

"Aye, I am aware o' that," the old veteran answered.

"I worry f-for them." At that, Braund looked up at her, studying her features.

"You an' I both know that Courci can hold her own inna fight. And tha Whelp has been improvin' significantly."

"S-still…"

"Why all this concern? Ya didna mind before when Courci got drafted ta other teams."

"I-I…" Brix stumbled.

"Ah. I see. Not Courci yer worrin' over. Hm. The Whelp is a good lad. An' ya got a bit o' a crush on 'im. But I'll tell ya now ya might not be getting' much more than that outta him. He's got his own probl'ms. If he's one fer romance, it won' be a fast process, even if tha right person comes 'long and hits 'im over tha head with a stick."

"That's… oddly s-specific."

"Hasna happened yet if tha's what yer askin'."

*/*/*

 **Omake – Complex Morals**

Rir was getting a headache. Which meant Vesli was getting a headache. Rir was trying to understand weak prey-thing 'morals'. Rir was failing. But Rir was determined! Rir would know! Vesli though the beast was simply too stubborn for their own good. Rir demanded that Vesli explain it again.

"Alright. Only one more time! There's the concept of 'good'. There are things that society and others praise. These are the things you want to do. Like saving kittens from getting eaten."

Rir could then eat the kittens? Vesli hadn't let Rir eat the new vibrating-pest.

"No! No eating kittens!"

Rir was disappointed.

"Eating kittens falls under what we 'prey-things' call 'bad'. These actions get scolding. Punishments. Like robbing a bank."

Why would Rir want useless shiny prey-thing possessions? Rir would rather raid what Vesli called a butcher. Rir drooled a bit thinking about all the meat.

"You are missing the entire point!"

Rir snapped out of it.

"Finally," there was an agitated sigh, "We have 'grey'. These are things in the middle. Neither bad nor good. Like stealing coin so that a child can afford to eat."

If Rir was so invested in a pup he'd just hunt them down a meal. Why would Rir bother getting it from someone else?

"This is hopeless."

Rir would never understand weak prey-things. They were too complicated.


	16. Blinding Gas

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delay. This chapter did not want to be written

* * *

Blinding Gas

Rir wasn't happy about their assignment and Vesli was in no mood to disagree. While Courci was fine as she was, it was the two members of the Heir's first team that were the cause of the discomfort. Dismas and Tirel made Rir bristle and this made Vesli unamused. It wasn't any action they did, or any words they said, but their scents. They both carried the scents of the Holy assholes. This had Vesli almost instinctively bracing for the vitriol that he associated with the Holy asshole duo. It was their plague doctor who unsettled Rir the most with her scent that carried a mixture of those bastards who must not be named as well as the miasma of chemicals that was so like Bird but at the same time wasn't that it was wrong.

The rotting scent of the cove filled Vesli's nostrils as they waded through the thick bog like water, Vesli almost grateful for the reprieve from the scents of his two newest companions. Droplets were dripping from the stalagmites of the caves as they delved deeper, the hissing of pitch from the torches and splashing of their steps the only sounds their party caused. While he didn't know Courci as well as his team Vesli did trust her enough to watch his back while he took point and that was enough to settle Rir… for now. It was very likely that the tenant in his mind would never truly settle on this trip. Vesli didn't really fault the beast for that.

Catching a scent on the wind whistling through the cave, the man came to a stop, the others quickly ceasing all movement along with Vesli, looking around nervously. They knew what he was, they knew of his abilities and that if he smelt something then there was going to be a fight. Spinning around, Vesli threw his chain, the cold iron links slicing through the air as they passed between the heads of the plague doctor and highwayman, who jumped out of the way in shock. They naturally assumed he'd been aiming for them, and prepared to fight. Ignoring them drawing their weapons, Vesli jerked his chain to the side so it wrapped around the throat of one of the fishmen that polluted the area, one of the blue bastards this time, and pulled the struggling creature forward into a clawed strike. Partial transformations were always short lived, so his hand quickly lost the bestial form. But it was enough to gash the blue bastard's face open and thus kill it.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Vesli saw that while Tirel had lowered her weapons slightly in a cautious and almost confused way, Dismas, who had joined the same time as the holy Bastard, still had a gun raised. The crack of the powder igniting echoed through the tunnel as the flare from the barrel eclipsed the party's torch for the briefest of moments. Vesli felt the iron ball fly past, whistling through the few locks of hair he had left. A growl rumbled low in this throat and Rir was very close to showing this weak prey-thing his teeth. Any plans they had to attack the Highwayman and make Dismas regret attacking, and more so missing, were extinguished when Vesli felt the hot crimson blood splash over his neck. Glancing over his shoulder, the saw another fishman, a purple healer asshole, spasming in its death throws, a bloody hole replacing where once had been its left eye.

"Thanks," Vesli grunted, forcing the tension to leave his shoulders, as the highwayman nodded and blew the smoke from the barrel of his pistol.

"Thanks, yourself," the thin man nodded, "I didn't even sense the one behind me."

"This is their turf," Velsi motioned to the reeking caverns about them, "Their territory. They know how to deceive our eyes. But my nose? That they haven't figured out yet." Granted smelling them over the stench of rotting fish was quite difficult at times. But Rir had learned the difference and Vesli wasn't too proud to use the beast's abilities when they lengthened his expected life span.

"Noted," Tirel said, a wince heard in the voice behind the mask. This plague doctor was more by the book than Bird was, but Vesli felt that wasn't a good thing. Tirel lacked the same sort of spark that made him trust his stealthy friend despite Bird's rambling. Or perhaps he simply preferred Bird to other plague doctors, even when she was infuriatingly confusing.

"What are we looking for in this hellhole again?" Courci asked, the arbalest not liking the cove, her eyes never having stayed in one place since she set foot in these caves. Vesli could almost feel her stress levels rising just by watching her nearly erratic eye movements.

"I don't know, the Heir's ancestor's toothbrush or something," Dismas grunted dismissively adding in a shrug for extra emphasis "I just know to look for the coat of arms."

"So, gaudy, ornate, over the top, and most of all tacky?" Tirel asked the highwayman, the banter between the two sounding routine as they both laughed. The atmosphere was enough to warm even the Cove a hair as Vesli found himself giving a soft chuckle along with them.

Scooping up some of the water from his ankles Vesli quickly washed the blood from his neck and cloak as the Highwayman went ahead and reloaded his pistol. "We've still got a lot of cave to cover," the man called out, "Let's move!" They had gone through the rest of the tunnel and had started down a new one, when he realized something. "I'm surprised you two are taking orders from me," Vesli did his best to keep his tone casual but his ears were perked up, along with Rir's, to listen intently to what they would say.

"We're used to Raynuald giving us our orders," Dismas explained giving yet another shrug. Vesli wondered if that was normal for him, and was not sure how to process being compared to the Crusader. "He became an officer during his service and he doesn't like giving up that sort of power. You sort of… fell into the role, so we didn't argue."

"Plus, we wanted to see if you were as bad as they said you were," Tirel added, her own bird mask seeming to watch Vesli. Alright, so while she lacked the rambling, she was just as blunt as Bird was.

Much to the man's surprise, Courci responded before he could, "I'd trust him over that arrogant little nit you two follow, especially after what I saw the last time I went anywhere with his fuzzy ass."

"Thank you Courci," Vesli sighed, unsure if he liked his ass being mentioned, let alone being called fuzzy, "I can feel the love." At those words, he knew he had clearly been spending too much time with Aela. If he started saying 'by the spirits' then Vesli was sending _himself_ to the sanatorium. …Okay maybe Bird would do if for him, he wasn't that crazy.

"Happy to oblige," she gave him a smirk before sending flat looks to the other two, "You've heard of the collector in the Heir's codex?" When they nodded, she explained what Vesli had done to it on their last mission together. The plague doctor seemed disturbed by his choice of weaponry for that fight, the highwayman just had a look of respect.

"Moving on," Vesli's words were quick, wanting to avoid any talk of him being a 'savage beast', "According to the map, there's a good camp location two tunnels ahead." The rest of the walk there was spent in silence as Dismas and Tirel mulled over what they had been told and Courci watched them both like a hawk. Finally getting to the campsite, and killing the giant demon snails, he saw the highwayman setting up a perimeter of alarms.

"Useful skill," Vesli acknowledged as the highwayman grinned before rummaging in his pack for something. The man would never tell Caillot, but he was slightly relieved to not have that hair-raising sensation just before he was supposed to sleep for once.

"Thanks, your nose is pretty useful as well." Giving a pleased 'aha' the highway man pulled out a bottle of, if Vesli's nose was correct, brandy and took a swig. "Want some?" Dismas asked with a content sigh.

"I don't drink," Vesli declined but was touched by the gesture as his traveling companion shrugged and tossed the bottle over his shoulder to Tirel who happily drank, somehow never showing her face in doing so. Vesli debated on if asking Bird if all Plague Doctors were touchy about showing their faces was offensive or not. It probably was. Drat. Now he'd be plagued by that question on nights when 'blessed' with insomnia. Eventually, the bottle was passed to Courci who took only a small sip, stating she didn't want to see double, especially since she was the 'best shot' of the group.

"Challenge accepted," Dismas took the barb at his own skills in stride, "I believe a wager is in order. Loser gives half their wages for the job to the winner?"

"Whoever gets the most kills wins," Courci nodded as Tirel sighed in exasperation and Vesli gave a genuine laugh, having never expected to feel this relaxed around the holy assholes' teammates.

*/*/*

They'd found two relics of suspect origin. But the things had been in the marked crates, so the group was willing to accept the items as being the objects of their search. They only had to find one more of these odd relics to satisfy the Heir's demands. That's when it happened. Vesli's nose caught a new scent. Then an eerie sound, almost a melody, floated to the party. They all looked at one another confused. Vesli growled low in his throat. The sentiment seemed to be echoed by the others. Carefully, cautiously, the group of adventurers drew close to a ledge. And they looked over.

There, with her bulbous tail-fin curled around a crate marked with the Heir's crest, sat a she-fish of enormous size. Vesli had never seen the like. It was like the female cultists and blue fish men had merged into one thing. The gaping maw filled with razor teeth was open, and the odd melodic were somehow being produced from her throat.

"What in the name of the Light is that?" Vesli murmured.

"The Siren," Dismas answered darkly, "One of them anyways."

"There's more of those things?" Courci gripped her crossbow tightly.

"Three, according to the Caretaker's notes," the highway man had his pistol in hand.

"We are ill prepared to fight her," Tirel whispered "What do we do?"

"We're not throwing our lives away on a trinket for the Heir that's for sure," Vesli refused to let this become a suicide mission.

"And we will suffer the Heir's wrath if we don't do something," Dismas pointed out. The entire party shuddered in unison at the thought.

"If we can distract her? Move her somehow? Then grab whatever is in that crate and run for it," Vesli offered.

A nod from the other three. "That stalactite looks damaged," Courci gestured to one near the Siren. Rir and Vesli decided to dub her the Fish Wench. "While it won't hit her, it might scare her into moving. But my bolts don't have enough power to knock it loose."

"I doubt a pistol bullet does either. Not to mention the noise would reveal us," Dismas was clearly keen on not getting spotted by the Fish Wench. Vesli was in complete agreement.

"Maybe a bolt in the water?" Vesli suggested pointing to a small pool behind the Fish Wench. "She could mistake it for food. Or at least go investigate."

"That's not a large distance. We'd never make it down there before she got back to the box," Tirel pointed out.

"We could combine one of my bolts with one of your Blinding Gas grenades," Courci mused. "It'd stun and blind her, giving us time to get there and then start hauling ass before she recovered."

"She'd still very likely see us. But I don't think she's overly fast on land," Dismas mused.

"Which means so long as we stick to the drier parts of the cove, we can very likely outrun her," Vesli continued the thought, "She could sound an alarm of sorts with her voice though. We would face resistance on our way out."

"Better than facing a displeased Heir," Courci pointed out. At this, the others couldn't argue. Tirel reached into her belt and produced a grenade. After examining it and one of Courci's bolts, the arbalest and plague doctor managed to get the grenade attached well enough it was at least somewhat unlikely to explode in the party's faces. Courci took aim. The bolt landed with a _tink!_ near the pool of water. The Fish Wench's song ceased instantly, and she slowly slid her way over to investigate. Her clawed hand poking about triggered the grenade, causing a bright flash and a surprised screech. The four adventurers bolted. Vesli's chain came down on the crate, cracking open the wood had enough to produce a few flying splinters. Fortunately, or unfortunately, these hit nothing. Dismas, who had the fastest reflexes snagged the item with the now open box and the party ran for their lives.

The Fish Wench's shriek as she spotted them fleeing echoed through the Cove. But they were already aiming for the shortest way out of the caves and onto dry land. They met some resistance, but cut through this and kept running until finally they emerged into the dim light of the Hamlet outskirts.

Vesli panted. "Let's never do that again."

"All in favor say aye," Dismas snarked through his gasping, still holding the relic.

"Aye," Tirel said weakly, having thankfully grabbed the other two objects.

"Aye," Courci managed to catch her breath, edging away from the Cove entrance as she did so.

"Aye," Vesli weakly chuckled as the party dragged themselves back to the Hamlet, weary but alive.


	17. A Veritable Crowd

*/*/*

* * *

A Veritable Crowd

The Caretaker had been very pleased to accept the mysterious artifacts, though had scowled at the mention of the Siren. The expression made Vesli uneasy. _Jingle. Jingle._ His ears perked up. Now this sound was soothing to hear. It meant Bird was nearby. The pitch was too high and soft to be a Jester's bell. Vesli could finally have the correct scent in his nose and Rir would stop being such a nuisance about 'Not-Bird' as the creature had dubbed Tirel. Vesli pointed out to his mental tenant that such a thing was very rude. Rir didn't care. Then a familiar mask showed itself. "Veci," Vesli greeted, tension he didn't know he had in his muscles relaxing. This new team had been kind. But he still preferred his 'pack'.

"Greeting me by my name. Subtle relaxation. Must've missed myself. Likely the others as well," Bird was as blunt as ever, getting a huff of amusement from the man.

"It will be nice to be back to a team I work so well with," Vesli responded. Then he felt eyes on them. He looked over to see Dismas, Tirel, and Courci looking at them. "Something wrong?"

"You are a cute couple," Tirel's bluntness echoed Veci's own.

"I see why you were so eager to get back now," Dismas gave a smirk.

"Brix will be heartbroken," Courci sighed.

"Wait. What?" Vesli blinked. Bird showed her own confusion by tilting her head counter-clockwise at the trio.

"Are you not a couple?" Tirel questioned, seeming confused herself.

"No," Vesli and Bird answered simultaneously. The trio looked at each other. They came to a sort of silent agreement, shrugging to themselves before walking their separate ways into the Hamlet, leaving Vesli and Bird there looking very confused.

"Why would they think that?" Bird questioned.

"I have no idea," the man answered, Rir echoing his confusion with a questioning noise. "People are strange." They started their own course back into the Hamlet, and Vesli decided to change the subject. "Did I miss anything while I was out?"

"A few new recruits. The Bounty Hunter, Gael, is strange." Bird kept pace beside him, so Vesli knew she'd see his eyebrow go up at that. Calling someone in the Hamlet 'strange' was almost redundant.

"How so?" Vesli really had to work on his curiosity before it got as bad as Bird's.

"He reminds me of Aela."

"Thought you'd be used to Aela by now," Vesli teased the Doctor.

"But he fixates. Aela does not," Bird replied.

"Fixates?" Now it was his turn to give the confused head tilt. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, my dear. It's a pleasure to see you again," the voice was a new one and Vesli's eyes met the mask of a Bounty Hunter he could only assume was Gael. Gael for his part didn't seem overly interested in Vesli, giving him only a nod in greeting before going up to Bird and kissing her knuckles. Vesli could _feel_ that the Hunter had a roguish grin under that mask. It made him bristle. "May I trouble you for that tour you promised me earlier? Perhaps, letting me pick your brain as we walk?"

Vesli wanted to hit Gael. He promptly blamed the aggressive urge on Rir.

Bird observed the Bounty Hunter. "Pick my brain? You want to know something?"

"I noticed you mixing quite the poison when we met earlier. Perhaps you'd be willing to teach me a few tricks?"

Bird considered. "Very well. Suppose knowledge is best when shared." Vesli found himself coughing to get their attention. "Apologies Vesli. I did promise earlier. He asked very nicely. Will return to you once tour and poison lesson is completed."

"Vesli is it? Nice to meet you. Hope you don't mind me stealing the Doctor away for a little while."

Vesli had no excuse to stop them. Calmly he simply responded, "Be cautious around the Hamlet. Many here can be quite aggressive against someone they don't like and it's dangerous when someone goes poking around a territory that isn't their own." With that he went to find Aela and Caillot.

*/*/*

"Something the matter, Vesli?" Caillot's voice disturbed his thoughts. Vesli looked up from the glass of some unknown alcoholic substance he'd been glaring at after joining Aela and Caillot in the tavern. Darcy, the Houndmaster, had been chatting with them before Vesli's arrival. The still unfamiliar face had Vesli more reserved than normal, but the dog and her owner seemed to be decent enough.

"Merely regretting my decision to avoid this particular vice. It happens on occasion," Vesli's glare at his untouched cup intensified.

"Certainly, look like you could use a drink," Darcy commented. Vesli had yet to place where the dancing accent of his words came from, his ear for such things not the best at identification.

"The Spirits are unsettled around you," Aela concurred.

"I still fail to understand why you insist on paying for a glass if you are not going to drink it," the Occultist admitted, though mostly to himself.

"I am fine. I merely met someone tiresome today. I will recover," Vesi was not sure about the mess of emotions in his head. Until he understood it himself he wasn't keen on discussing it with the others. Especially with the unknown new element in Darcy around. "As for the answer to your question, Caillot, I like to pretend that I'm not _that_ person at the drinking table. Besides, I'm not sure I trust the water here. The water in the Abbey is much cleaner." Caillot had the decency to look embarrassed at getting caught, coughing awkwardly.

*/*/*

Vesli had barely made it out of the tavern when a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Runt. Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Somneri" he achieved a neutral tone. Vesli had wanted friendly, but with Rir snarling in the back of his mind, neutral was about the best he could do.

"Ha! Don't sound so eager, Runt or I'll think you missed me!" The other abomination grinned at him. His teeth were just a little sharper than most other people's. Vesli supposed that was part of Somneri's mutations.

"Something you wanted?" With the Bounty Hunter and Bird still MIA, Vesli wasn't sure he was in the mood to try to decide if he liked Somneri or not.

"Come spar with me, Runt. I want to see what you can do." Rir bristled in Vesli mind. How dare this other challenge them! Vesli was a more reasonable sort. He considered the challenge before him, sizing up Somneri. Perhaps a spar would help with this pent-up energy he had ever since Bird wandered off. It might even help Rir actually stop being so hostile, if he was lucky. Vesli could almost feel the tentacled creatures of the abyss laughing at the thought.

"Very well," he found himself agreeing nonetheless. Somneri grunted his approval with a smirk and the two headed for the training grounds.

Getting to an empty sparring ring, Vesli cracked his neck, and readied himself for the bout, his muscles tense and ready as he adopted the stance developed through lessons with Face. Somneri, on the other hand, crouched and leaned forward, one hand, claws extended, on the ground with an almost feral smirk on his face. All was silent for a moment as Vesli wondered what it would be to signal the beginning of the spar when his opponent shot forward.

Somneri's battle cry was akin to a bestial roar as the other abomination lunged at him like a wolf, jaws wide and clawed hand reared back. Reacting quickly, Vesli dropped to the ground to avoid the strike, kicking away on the ground to get some distance between them.

Somneri snarled upon landing, spinning around to face him before charging again. Silently thanking Face's brutal reaction training, Vesli leapt into the air, using Rir's strength to vault over his opponent, who was surprised at the sudden action. Not wanting to lose that advantage, Vesli spun upon landing, using his momentum as he swung around and kicked at Somneri who barely managed to bring an arm up to block the blow. The force of the impact sent Somneri skidding back a pace and when he looked up, the other abomination's eyes were alight with anger.

After that, the blows rained down faster, harder, and fiercer as Vesli found himself on the defensive, caught off guard by the intensity of the match. Leaning back to avoid a glob of toxic abomination bile, Vesli's eyes widened as a clawed hand swung at his face. He could see the angle it was coming at, he knew he wouldn't be able to correct himself in time and it had a chance of ruining one of his eyes. Before the impact could happen, a new voice let out a furious battle cry and Somneri was sent flying back by a powerful punch as Aela stood between the two abominations, her breath ragged, likely from rushing over, and her posture dripping with anger.

"You!" The Hellion turned to Somneri and yanked him up by the scruff of his neck. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for that!"

Somneri held his hands up in surrender, looking contrite. Something about that expression on Somneri's face was off. "You hit an old scar there, Runt. Had a flash back. Forgot what I was doing."

Vesli, unhurt thanks to Aela, felt that that made sense, especially since it had happened to himself. His gut churned uneasily and Rir bristled in his mind. Still he found himself answering "Happens to the best of us."

Aela grumbled but released Somneri who landed with a very ungraceful thump. The hellion then grabbed Vesli's shoulder. "Come on, I wanted to talk to you." Vesli found himself being quite literally dragged off and away from the sparring grounds.

"Aela, is this demeaning method of transportation truly necessary?" Vesli questioned. She released him, allowing the man to straighten. "Now what in the name of the Light was so important?"

"Nothing. The Spirits are agitated around him. It is best to keep a distance." The Hellion looked back towards the sparring grounds. Vesli could swear he heard her growling low in her throat. "I can see why you were unsure of him."

*/*/*

This Bounty Hunter was perhaps forgetting why they were here. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure he'd been paying attention through her carefully guided tour. How rude.

"Well it's quite clear that the most dangerous flowers can also be the most beautiful." Gael's voice came from her left, with a look she couldn't identify. Yes. Most certainly not paying attention, she hadn't mentioned any poisonous flowers yet. She had yet to see him make a single note about poisons and she knew that she'd lectured on the properties of the plants around the Hamlet throughout the tour.

"Seem familiar enough with the Hamlet. Sure that you will be able to find your way around without further guidance," Veci came to a stop in front of the Blacksmith. "Was pleasant discussing poisons with you." Even if she did do most of the talking.

"My lady, if our conversation was as pleasant as I'm hoping then why not continue it? I would be happy to continue our discussion, say, over dinner?" She got the sense that Gael was smirking under his helmet.

"Hope to see you around sometime. Bid you farewell." With that Veci headed back towards where she hoped her team would be, mulling over how strange the people of the Hamlet could be.


	18. Brackish Water

*/*/*

* * *

Brackish Water

The Heir was planning yet another big announcement today. The various teams of the Hamlet were gathering to see who was being sent to kill what this time around. Vesli mused over the 'hit list' as it was. The Hag was dead due to the Holy Duo and their team, his team had taken out the Necromancer, Face – the absolute showoff – had been part of the teams that took out both the Flesh and the Swine Prince, Caillot's friend Darcy had helped take down the Siren he'd help piss off – Vesli had been sure to apologize for that, Face had mentioned a Whelp Three, whoever that was, being part of taking out the Sodden Crew – which was apparently a ghost that had to be exorcised three Light-cursed times to finally get rid of, and he couldn't recall who had taken out the 8 Pounder, the weakest of three Brigand Cannons, but that had been done as well. Vesli couldn't help but wonder what it was with the evils haunting the Hamlet and coming in threes. It had something to do with dark Eldritch things and too many tentacles, he just knew it. They were now moving on to tougher foes, which was a whole new can of tentacles Vesli was not eager to have on his plate. Besides, the ever increasingly wild parties the townspeople threw in celebration these events made his ears ring. Rir was not amused. There was some time yet before the reveal and Caillot was working on… something. The magic he was using had Rir growling in unease. Aela was scowling openly at the unfortunate man.

"Caillot." For once, the Hellion didn't sound like she was about to proposition someone.

"Yes, Aela?" The Occultist looked up from his work.

"Please explain why you have a tiny cauldron practically infested with evil Spirits," Aela pointed at the thing in Caillot's hands. Vesli had been wondering much the same, if he was honest. The cauldron was maybe the size of Bird's fist, if not smaller. It was attached to a leather chord so that it could be carried around like quite possibly the strangest trinket the man had seen in the Hamlet yet.

"Remnants of the Hag's Cauldron," Caillot answered, his hands sparking with arcane powers as he worked over the small lump of metal.

"Do I even want to know how it went from being pulled on a cart to pocket sized?" Vesli eyed the thing a little more warily now.

"Eldritch magic is a strange fickle thing. Sometimes it has unintended results," Caillot seemed unconcerned.

 _Jingle_. The group looked up at Bird's arrival. "Does not look like the Hag's Cauldron. Didn't have those little red spikes before."

"That is because it has mutated from our arcane efforts. Myself and the other Occultists have come to call it a Demon's Cauldron instead."

"A? Singular? As in there's _more_ of those things?" Aela scowled further.

"Does not explain why you are carrying it," Bird chirped, even as she set to work harvesting some red flowers she'd spotted into a neat little bouquet, muttering about blood thinning properties.

"In truth, the experiments on the original cauldron created several of them," Caillot looked sheepish "And it they have this strange ability to focus our energy, allowing for more effective combat magic."

"Caillot. It has a _face_ ," Vesli pointed out.

"Well. Yes. Unfortunately, they came out as very dark entities. I am currently trying to ward the aura in hopes of preventing… negative side effects." These words had two pairs of eyes and one pair of lenses staring at the Occultist. "If I promise I'm not about to turn into some Eldritch horror and murder us all, will that be satisfactory?"

"No." Said in unison.

"I also took other precautions," he revealed a ring on his finger "It helps ward my mind."

There were grumbles. Vesli finally spoke "Very well. You are the magic expert after all. But Caillot?"

"Yes, Vesli?"

"Just be careful, alright?"

"I always am."

Commotion announced the Heir's arrival. Silence fell as the carriage door opened. "Good evening one and all. I am glad to see you celebrating that yet another menace to these lands will be eradicated." The Heir's words had the crowd practically vibrating like a small dog. "I'm sure you're all wondering what nuisance we shall be rid of this time, hmm?" The crowd gave an affirmative noise. "Well then, it is my pleasure to announce that tonight, brave adventurers will be sent off to kill the Alluring Siren!" The crowd gave appreciate cheers. Vesli noted in his head that if this succeeded there would only be one more Siren, the original one the Ancestor was responsible for according to rumor, left. "Now, to announce who shall be given this honor!" The Heir's hand was suddenly pointed at his team and Vesli sighed. Well, he couldn't claim he was surprised that they'd gotten the first on the list of the tougher creatures. Why _wouldn't_ they get the first one?

As one, his team approached the Heir. They shared a look to decide whom would speak. "We thank you for this honor," Caillot said, bowing with a small flourish.

"Do not disappoint me," the Heir effectively dismissed them. The group quickly left to go get their things and supplies, not wanting to risk punishment.

*/*/*

Caillot was flushed when he arrived at Supply Store. Vesli smirked, unable to resist "Get a kiss goodbye?"

"What? How did you-?" the Occultist was practically flailing.

"That is _adorable_ ," Aela cooed.

"If you had wanted to hide it, should have waited for the blood flow in your cheeks to resume normal levels," Bird examined the levels of her poisons.

"Et tu, Veci?" Caillot whined.

"Besides, even if you weren't practically wearing a sign on your neck, your scent would give it away," Vesli tapped his nose, "Or should I say the foreign scent on you would." Actually, the other scent was not so foreign, and Vesli was _this_ close to placing it. It would likely bother him the whole mission.

"I detest you all," the Occultist put his face in his hands.

"Need to work on skills of deception," Bird patted his shoulder cheerfully.

"Must've been some kiss to get your Spirits so worked up," Aela's smile was wolfish " _Details_ Caillot. I need them."

"Absolutely not!" Was the firm denial.

Vesli just chuckled, having mercy on the poor Occultist and changing the subject. "Do we have everything?" The packs were checked, amount of supplies carefully measured by cost and necessity. They were as prepared as they could be. "Let's get going then. I'm sure we wouldn't want to disappoint our date." Okay, maybe he couldn't resist one last slight tease.

*/*/*

They'd made their way through the salty caverns, deeper and deeper, encountering more and more fish men as they went. Faint singing had gotten louder and louder. They were clearly going in the right direction. The party settled in a side cave. Caillot's warding their campsite never got any less hair raising. In fact, Vesli was sure that last round had been just a hair creepier as the Occultist's revenge for the teasing. But now, fully rested and with Rir pacing in the back of his mind, Vesli eyed the last stone door from which the singing came. "Alas, I don't think we can replicate our dramatic entrance from the Necromancer. This would likely break Aela's foot," he mused.

"So, we open it like civilized beings?" Caillot arched an eyebrow.

"But that's _boring_ ," Aela sulked.

"Not fixing a broken foot gotten by stupidity," Bird warned. The Hellion pouted further.

"This will take some muscle to move, like all the other doors," Vesli sighed, cracking his knuckles "Either Aela or I will be delayed in the fight by a few seconds. That needs to be accounted for."

"If we each take a door, that will speed us up," Aela offered. Vesli considered and nodded.

Gripping one of the massive doors, Aela taking the other, he growled and began to shove, the ancient stone grinding and scraping along the floor as they entered the lair of the Alluring Siren. The good news was that she was asleep, the singing sound reverberating from her throat even in slumber. The bad news was that the doors scraping was causing the Siren to wake up. Lifting her head, the creature glared at them all hatefully, webbed hands clutching at a large conch shell. With the opening now wide enough, Caillot rushed in, sky-ghost tentacles lashing out at the aquatic monstrosity to attack and restrain while Bird prepared toxic mixtures to throw at it.

Ignoring Aela's battle cry once they were in the room as well, Vesli drew upon Rir's essence and felt his chains shatter, bones splinter, and muscles tear as he became the Abomination. Roaring in challenge, he charged at the Fish-Wench, head lowered as if to ram her while Aela readied her glaive.

Quickly, the Siren readied the conch horn at her lips and blew, the sound echoing out into the caves. From the murky pools that surrounded them, a creature rose to defend its Queen, one of the oversized jellyfish like creatures that roamed the caverns, its tentacles crackling with lightning. Reacting rapidly, Cailot summoned his sky-ghost tentacles which lashed at the flesh and blood tentacles of the Queen's loyal attack beast. Ignoring the fight, and the sounds of flesh ripping and lightning arcing, Vesli and Aela continued their charge.

Roaring angrily at them, the Fish-Wench blew into her shell once more, a wave of solid energy, almost like a shadow given purpose, slammed into them. The energy was weak, not meant to wound, merely to stagger, and in that it fulfilled its purpose well. His body protested, his muscles strained from the spine chilling sensation that was the Queen's magic.

A third, and again different, song, played as Vesli threw back his head and roared, tiny mouths shooting out of the conch horn to lash out and bite him and Aela, the needle like teeth digging into their flesh and drinking their blood. Their grip was broken by Caillot using his tentacles to throw the dead jellyfish into the mouths, breaking their connection to the Queen as they faded away. Snarling angrily, Aela mimicking the sound, the two charged again, closing even more of the distance between them and the Siren who was running out of options.

Hissing at them angrily, the creature slithered back a step and suddenly her song changed its tune. Her visage warped into that of a fair mermaid crooking her finger with a seductive smile on her face, purple magic reaching out like ensnaring tentacles. The spell latched onto Vesli and encircled him. His mind went blank. Wait, why was he fighting her? The music was so nice. Her voice so lovely. She was a Queen and deserved his loyalty! Slowing to a stop, Vesli swayed where he stood, enthralled by the seductive tones of the music. His eyes went to the others here, daring to interrupt his time with his Queen. He focused of the one with the glaive and snarled, intent on being rid of that one first as she was the closest to his beloved majesty. His Queen assisted him by blowing into her conch like horn, sending out toothy barbed tentacles to lash out and cut into the intruders. In the trance like state and intent on Aela who was quickly having to go on the defensive to parry his blows with sparks produced by the meeting of bone and metal, the beast never saw the tensing of Bird's shoulders, the enraged shine of her eyes from behind her mask, the hissed threat of needing to "Excise the tumor," the clenching of her fists as she rushed over and drove her knife into the distracted Siren who let out a scream at the impressive injury. This was quickly followed up by more of Caillot's sky-ghost tentacles lashing the aquatic creature backwards.

With the Fish-Wench suitably distracted, Vesli gasped and shook off the remaining daze of the seduction spell, unable to look the others in the eye, murmuring an apology to the Hellion in Rir's unintelligible speak. He was very grateful his skin was naturally red like this to hide any blushing. Rir snarled in humiliation. Together they roared and vomited up toxic bile at the Wench who slithered out of the way before pulling raising her voice and trying again. This time, the spell encircled Aela who was close to the cursed creature, causing Vesli and Rir to growl in unison, not liking this monster messing with their minds. Before any of them could save their barbarian friend, the massive warrior just gave an uninterested shrug before swinging her axe, catching the Wench in the chest and sending her flying.

Feeling even more humiliated now, Vesli and Rir charged, planning to finish off this manipulative monster. Roaring they swung their clawed hands, rending deep gouges into the flesh of the Light-cursed Siren. Spurred on by Rir's anger at what had happened and his own embarrassment, they tore and maimed, intent on the slaughter. Pausing briefly at one point to get their breath back, the Fish Wench started singing to entice him again. Eyes wide, he took a nervous step back only for the Siren to let out a gurgling cry as Bird buried her knife in her throat.

There were some final choking attempts at notes before the creature fell with a thud. She was dead. Vesli regained his mind and body. "I… am sorry," he spoke, now able to produce coherent sentences. This was directed at the group in general. The man wanted to disappear into a hole and not come out. But he made himself stand firm.

"It was not you, Vesli. All of us could see the magic," Caillot assured "Though, I admit I am surprised Aela was able to resist the spell."

The Hellion was busy carving the Fish Wench's head off. "The Spirits about her were foul. Besides, even I don't want to sleep with a fish." Vesli held no desire for such things either, but he slinked further into himself. The slight _jingle_ at his side was the only warning before he found himself getting checked over by Bird.

"No injuries." Was she angry? She sounded angry.

"Please don't stab me to fix that," he attempted dark humor.

"Counterproductive to checking for injuries to add them." Yep. Bird was angry. May the Light have mercy on his soul. He watched the Doctor warily as she went to check the others for injuries as well.

Caillot had his 'thinking face', tapping his chin even as Bird looked for injuries. "I believe I may have a theory." This gained the attention of the rest of the group. "Perhaps it was the dual nature of your mind Vesli that put you more at risk to the spell than Aela was."

"Huh?" Vesli was hardly stupid but sometimes the Occultist's logic was not easy to follow.

"Sverrir is a beast. And you've bemoaned that he is quite proud of how straightforward and simple his thoughts are compared to ours," Caillot explained.

"That true," Vesli nodded. Rir snorted in his mind. It wasn't Rir's fault weak prey-things were too complicated!

"And while that simplicity functions in typical situations, arcane spells that focus on the mind find less resistance in the same simplicity. As such, I believe that same spell would have kept Sverrir ensnared much longer without your presence, Vesli." Rir grumbled at that. Vesli offered to resume attempting to teach the beast. Rir grudgingly considered it.

"Thank you for your insight, Caillot," Vesli spoke at last. His wounded pride felt slight soothed now, though would take time to heal all the way. He went to help carry the Wench's severed head, now more focused on how to soothe Bird's ruffled feathers. Because the Doctor was still clearly considering stabbing him. Vesli would like to not spend the rest of his life worried about a knife in the dark.

Then it came to him, like the Light splitting the darkness. Vesli had a way to fix this.

*/*/*

Back in the Hamlet, Wench's head safely delivered, Vesli was digging out his bunk. Where was it? Miscellaneous objects flew, threatening to hit anyone that came too close. Where did he – Aha! The man's fingers touched cool glass. From the depths of his bunk Vesli resurfaced, holding that vial he'd spotted while with Face, Brix, and Courci. Vesli had kept meaning to give to Bird. He'd always had one reason or another to delay though. Now he was glad that it remained in his possession. Perhaps this would help soothe Bird's ire. He hoped so. Vesli would really like to avoid the sharp end of Bird's blade.

He found Bird in the 'garden' as some of the Hamlet tended to call it. It was really just a patch of the few herbs and medicinal plants that could be convinced to grow near the Sanitarium. Ignoring his unease for the nearby building, Vesli coughed to get her attention. When ignored he spoke up, "Veci?" This felt too serious for his usual nickname. Veci rewarded his efforts by looking at him. Vesli really wished he had an expression to go off of instead of the mask. "I have something for you," he offered, hoping that this worked. Veci stood and made her way over to him, seeming to not care about the dirt on her clothes. Her silence was unnerving and very not like her. She truly must be angry at him.

"I… uh…" Vesli sighed. He steadied himself with a breath. "I promise, despite Rir's influence on me, that that situation will _never_ happen again," his eyes were locked on her lenses to convey his sincerity. If there was heat and blood rushing to his face, he would never admit to it. His hands moved, gently taking one of her and pressing the vial into her palm. "For you," finally he couldn't help looking down and away.

Veci opened her palm to see the intricate glass vial with a figure of some sort of tentacled deity's head adorning it. Vesli noted that she immediately transferred something – was that liquid _glowing_ orange? – into it and capped it with a cork. "Understand that it was not your fault," Bird spoke at last as the man dared to meet her gaze again. "Still not sorry I stabbed her."

Vesli offered her a crooked smile. "Nor did I expect you to be," he assured. He got the sense that Bird was smiling back. Hey, he was getting better at this whole interpreting expressions through a mask thing.

The moment was ruined by the sudden onset of noise. It wasn't a loud noise. No instead, it was most a faint buzzing whine. Like a fly trapped inside a room. Loud enough to be heard, soft enough that even Vesli's ear couldn't pinpoint the exact source. It made both Vesli and Bird stiffen in some previously unknown instinctual response to the unnerving sound. But nothing seemed to come of it besides a general sense of unease. "The Hamlet gives us something new every day," The man sighed, offering a faint smile, opting to ignore the buzz.

"Tolerable, though attempting to relax with it will be a challenge," Bird nodded in agreement. All was well between them.

*/*/*

Meanwhile, up in the estate the Caretaker chortled as he approached the Heir, a silver tray in his hands. "It would seem, that they are awake," he offered extended the tray in offering.

"Indeed," the Heir accepted a glass of dark red wine from it, some of the liquid sloshing over the rim and staining a few red droplets on the carpet. This was ignored as the Heir raised the glass to drink, "So it would seem."


	19. On the Horizon

*/*/*

* * *

On the Horizon

Vesli watched from the sidelines, observing. He was apparently early for training with Face today. Or this training session was running a little late. Darcy and his hound were quite the pair, moving in sync together as they attempted to best the old man-at-arms. So far, Face was casually holding them off, clearly holding back. The barking and snarling from the spar didn't so much as ruffle Creature, the not-kitten content to snooze away in Vesli's lap. The man hadn't intended to bring the not-kitten, but Creature had decided to tag along regardless.

Vesli returned his attention to the two sparring. Calmly, Face side stepped a rush from the hound, her teeth barred in a snarl that turned to a yelp, the canine rolling in the dirt as she tripped. Poor dog, whose name he simply couldn't recall, needed better aim. Taking advantage of the dazed animal, Face got his boot under her side and tossed the beast out of the ring, signifying that the Houndmaster's partner was no longer part of the duel. Vesli felt a little bad for the canine who was giving apologetic whines.

Turning back to the glaring Darcy, Face grunted, "That all ya can do?" Vesli recognized the goading tactic from his own spars with Face. With a roar, the Houndmaster charged, spiked cudgel swinging with admittedly surprising speed. Poor fool had fallen for it, it seemed. Even still, Face was able to read the attacks and dodged them, each dodge paired with a quick blow or a cutting remark. Vesli memorized a few of his favorites for later use. Finally, Darcy went for an overhead blow with the cudgel. Reacting quickly, Face met the cudgel with the mace, the two striking weapons locked in a standstill with their masters. Vesli arched an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes in irritation, Face ended the stand still by quickly and brutally shield bashing the Hound Master in the face. Vesli couldn't help his wince as metal met flesh and Darcy went down. Ouch. "Tha's tha end o' that," Face dusted off his hands.

Vesli decided applause would be rude and freed himself from being Creature's throne. The cat looked offended that Vesli had dared remove his lap. Ignoring the feline, Vesli went over to Darcy, who Face was helping back up. "You got him to a standstill. Better than I can manage," he nodded.

Darcy sheepishly ran a hand through his red hair. "He still handed me my ass on a platter."

"Face does that to everyone," Vesli assured.

"Speakin' o' which Whelp, it's yer turn," Face cracked his neck.

Darcy and the hound, Alis, stayed to watch the sparring session. Naturally, Face handed Vesli his own ass as well, though at least it wasn't as much of an ass kicking as these training sessions had been.

"You fight well," Darcy spoke up after the training.

"Thanks," Vesli winced, nodding as he rubbed the sore muscles in his neck, "I can say the same to you and your partner." Referring to the hound as a partner clearly pleased the canine and her master as they made their way back to the tavern. There was something familiar about Darcy, and it wasn't that Vesli had met him before. Vesli couldn't place his finger on it, but he'd figure it out eventually.

"So, how did you start getting training from Face?" Vesli asked.

"He saw me fighting, insulted my form, proceeded to kick my ass, then offered to help me fix my problems as I wasn't as hopeless as most here. What about you?" Darcy tilted his head in an almost canine like manner.

"Same damn thing," Vesli grunted, dropping into a chair as a barmaid brought them both a pint of ale. Watching the Houndmaster drink from the tankard Vesli let out a snort, "I can't believe you drink this swill at the tavern."

"I can't believe they _serve_ this swill at the tavern!" Darcy grinned at him and held the tankard between them as if giving an academic presentation, "What _is_ the Hamlet coming to?"

"Then why do you drink it?" Vesli deadpanned, having silently asked that question any time he saw someone actually drinking what was served here.

"I can't stop," The other man laughed and took another swig. "With each new sip, I think 'It can't be _that_ bad, can it?' Before I know it, I'm analyzing the nuances of its flavor, observing its effect on my nausea. I end up in a catatonic trance, fueled by the stench of the Hamlet's disgusting ale."

Vesli couldn't hold back the amused snort, "Or you're a drunkard with terrible taste."

"Eh, eh, eh!" Darcy chides "Alcoholic connoisseur… but fair enough." Chuckling, Vesli raised the mug in a mock toast before pouring it into the Houndmaster's mug.

"Then, oh wise connoisseur, let me top you off," Vesli smirked.

"First off, well played. Secondly, I really hate you right now," Darcy sulked at his newly renewed cup.

"I'm used to it," Vesli shrugged.

"You're not what they want you to think you are," Darcy set the cup down to meet his gaze.

"Doesn't change their opinions on the matter," Vesli responded.

"Well, you're alright in my book," the Houndmaster gave a warrior's nod of respect. This was accompanied by an agreeing bark and the thumping of Alis' tail against Darcy's chair.

"You're not so bad yourself," Vesli returned it.

*/*/*

For lack of anything better to do with himself, Vesli wandered the Hamlet. _Jingle_. The noise had his strides slowing and his eyes scanning the surroundings. There. Bird was crouched and quickly scribbling over her note pad, the vibrations from the rapid hand movements causing the bell to sound. He approached, craning his neck to see the object of her interest. "A… frog?" he questioned.

"Amphibians disappearing from Hamlet. Hope that recording specimens will explain the cause," she answered. Bird somehow managed to tuck her pen behind her ear. How she accomplished that with her mask on, Vesli didn't know. The motion was a cute one, a very Bird-like motion now that he considered it. It was obvious why that talkative asshole Bounty Hunter Gael was after her. Seriously, why couldn't he communicate in snorts and silent stares like Bounty Hunters were _supposed_ to do? Despite the irritation directed at Gael, Bird's motion had a small smile finding its way across Vesli's face. Then he realized that Bird was looking right at him. There was no way she didn't see the stupid grin on his face. Fuck. Distract!

"Any hypotheses on the reason?" Please work, please work.

"Started with the noise," Bird's hand waved about the air to indicate the now ever-present hum that made Vesli think of insects. The man had to physically restrain the sigh of relief that his avian companion was easy to distract. "But unsure if it's correlation or causation. Sketching specimens and observing for clues."

"Sounds… fascinating." At his words, Bird laughed. It was almost a giggle and Vesli couldn't stop his startled blink. It didn't help matters when Bird's gloved hand game up and patted the top of his head. Their height difference made it a bit difficult for her, but she managed to accomplish it.

"You don't need to pretend interest," she reassured. There was a smile under that mask, he could sense it. Though Vesli really wished he could confirm if he was correct.

"Then it sounds like I would be bored to tears. But more frog studies for you, then," Vesli gave a slight smirk. At least this time the expression on his face didn't make him feel like a fool.

"Will find something I can discuss with you where we are both interested," Bird tapped her chin. Or at least the chin equivalent of her mask. "What do you enjoy?"

"Me? I'm a man of simple tastes, my lady," Vesli chuckled with a shrug. "Just give me good food, good company and a roof over my head."

Bird poked his chest with her index finger. "You are more complex than that."

"Perhaps, Doctor. But wouldn't you enjoy figuring me out for yourself?" The grin on his face turned mischievous despite Vesli's best attempts to look innocent. "I am merely being a good friend by presenting you with the challenge after all." It was only fair, considering she had done the same for him. Even if perhaps hers was not as intentional.

"Sometimes wonder if encouraging you to not be sulking in a corner was a mistake," Bird withdrew her hand before heading towards the barracks.

Vesli's gave a deep chuckle and nudged Bird lightly as he fell into step beside her. "Come now, Doctor. You know you'd be bored without someone to spar wits with."

"That's what Caillot is for," came the swift return.

His hand went to his heart in mock injury. "How cruel you are, Bird. I am not sure I shall ever recover from your cold words." Vesli was rewarded by Bird lightly shoving at his shoulder, and his returning laugh was heard a good distance away.

*/*/*

The moment Vesli and Bird entered the Barracks, they were greeted by a voice. "Just who I was looking for!" Vesli's eyebrow arch up at being approached by none other than Dismas. He'd liked the rogue after that mission together, but he didn't think they were nearly close enough for the Highwayman to greet him and much less Bird with that sentence. "We need more players and you two aren't going to talk my ear off about the evils of gambling. Or larceny." Dismas waved a box of cards that the Highwayman had very likely stolen from the Tavern. Ah. The greeting made much more sense now.

"Have nothing else to do," Bird's answer came first. Blunt as usual, Doctor. "What are you playing?"

"Poker of course," Dismas drawled as if it were obvious.

"Sure, why not?" Vesli had a coin or two to spare in a friendly game. Besides, the lull between missions needed to be passed somehow. Dismas and Tirel had set up in one of the 'common' areas of the barracks. This one had a few spare rickety chairs, and one very wobbly table. Understandably, the place didn't see much use. Vesli and Bird gathered chairs for themselves as Dismas worked on roping in anyone he could into the game. They were shortly joined by a Jester named Neot, followed by Darcy. Aela and Caillot somehow got finagled into the game as well. Vesli couldn't hide his surprise when Face just looked at the table and sat down without Dismas needing to try asking. The last addition to the table was Courci before Dismas noticed they were running out of chairs. The Highwayman slipped into one of the few remaining before shuffling and dealing cards and chips with the speed of a master gambler. The game began, and conversations with it which were often interlaced with swearing insults when chips exchanged hands. Vesli found himself squarely in the middle when it came to gambling abilities. Aela, the poor Hellion, was absolutely hopeless. She had tells a mile wide but at least she was having fun despite that. Courci, surprisingly, was only slightly better. The arbalest's face was poker worthy, but her hands just couldn't seem to sit still. Joining Vesli in the average range of gambling abilities were Tirel and Face. All of them were decent enough players but they were outmatched. Dismas of course was one of the most dangerous gambling opponents in the Hamlet. Caillot was a surprising contender, with the Occulist adopting a nearly flawless poker face and smooth movements that masked his thoughts. Neot, while possessing about Vesli's gambling abilities, had an absurdly lucky streak that helped him keep pace. Then there was Bird. Right now, the round was down to her and Dismas, neither giving anything away. Dismas finally grumbled and folded. Bird gathered the chips with a hum and revealed her cards. A hand full of nothing that cause Dismas to swear up a storm.

"Alright, Doctor, another round to-" Dismas started before getting cut off by a commotion outside. There was screaming and the unmistakable sounds of fighting and violence. The adventurers all abandoned the table and ran either to grab their gear or out various exits. Vesli was the only one of his team currently full armed, and he rushed through the nearest door and came to a dead stop, nearly getting run over by Face for it. The Hamlet was bathed in orange. Sulfur blackened the air, and clogged Vesli's nose. Flames cloaked the horizon. And there, in the distance, practically on the Hamlet's doorstep…

"Vvulf," Face snarled.


	20. Everything Burns

*/*/*

* * *

Everything Burns

Not able to wait for the others to finish getting their gear, Vesli gave a roar, running out into the burning hamlet as his chains shattered around him and Rir came out. Seeing a group of the typical bandits, both personalities gave a screech, drawing the marauders' attention as burning buildings collapsed around the man and beast. Ducking the gun fire from their enemies' musketeers, Vesli and Rir pounced, their claws ripping through the bandits with ease as the filthy thieves fell in a pool of blood. Rir gave a derisive snort. This was what had the weak prey-thing nest aflame? Weak prey things should be ashamed of themselves to let even weaker prey-things ruin their den.

Not pausing to revel in the victory or comment on Rir's opinionated grumbles, Vesli kept running, focusing on finding the bandits and eliminating any of them. Hearing the sound of gunfire ahead, he lowered his head and charged, slamming through a crumbling wall, sending wood and stones flying. Using the shock caused by Vesli's entrance, Courci fired a bolt into the throat of yet another green clad bandit, the man falling down with a choked gurgle as Brix ushered the Hamlet's villagers out through a gap in the stones and flames. Roaring, Vesli spat up bile into the eyes of the giant whip carrying bastards, making them scream and clutch their eyes, opening the path for the Arbelist to take out the smaller bastards.

Ignoring the flying bolts and bullets, the two personalities lunged, claws and fangs digging into flesh as Rir brought down their front-line fighters. As Vesli and Courci ripped through their ranks, the Antiquarian would dart forward, burying her knife into the throat of the dying bandits while a crowd of civilians cowered behind them, the bandits having blocked the path they'd been using. When the bandits were reduced to blood and memories, Vesli turned to the girls giving a huff as he looked them over for injuries. Thankfully both seemed to be in decent condition, is a little short of breath. "Thanks Horns," Courci panted, readying a new bolt in her crossbow, "We'll get the civvies out of here, you keep being badass."

Giving a growling nod, Vesli charged off, smashing through burning buildings searching for any more bandits. After rescuing a few more groups of civilians, and unfortunately seeing the holy bastards being competent and handling the bandits with righteous synchronicity, Vesli ran into someone who, to him, was arguably worse than the holy trio. There, stood the Bounty Hunter, his infuriatingly jovial attitude and flirtiness gone, replaced by a near silent cold fury with hook flying and axe flashing through the air.

Seeing a red robed dagger-wielding shit – which was a new color for bandits, but that could be thought about later – coming up behind the bastard, Vesli groaned to himself and spat bile at the bandit, Rir protesting saving Pest, a nickname which got Vesli to mentally sigh at the creature. Lunging at the bandit, who took a half step back and got on the defensive, he slammed his horns into the bastard. Growling the man struck out with a knife, cutting into his hide as his own blood was spilt. Roaring in pain, Vesli lashed out, tearing at the bandit who was much stronger than his green clad brethren. It was a tough fight, he and the asshole ending up having to fight back to back as they handled the group of four red-clothed fuckers. Grunting to the Bounty Hunter, and getting a similar reply in turn, they focused on taking out the smaller bandits first, saving the massive whip wielding bastard for last. Mentally thanking whatever being was willing to listen that the big guy was slow, Vesli and Rir focused on the already wounded dagger bandit. Ducking under a knife swing the duo raked their claws through the bandit's gut, warm entrails and thick blood coating claws and fur.

Feeling a bullet hit them in the back the two minds roared, staggering forward as blood trickled down the back of their shoulder. Turning Vesli and Rir saw the musketeer, smoking gun still raised in their direction. Leaving the man gasping and clawing at his insides turned outsides, the duo snarled and charged the musketeer, Pest fighting the other dagger asshole.

Seeing a hint of panic in the man's eyes at the continued assault despite the injury, Rir grinned, the beast feeling particularly pleased that the new prey things felt fear at his and Vesli's might. Roaring, the two minds ducked under a shot from the musket before rushing forward, slamming their horns into the marksman's chest. The gun clattered to the ground while its owner flew towards Pest who kicked the dazed and wounded man into the path of the fat bastard's whip, the tooled leather ending the marksman's life.

Grunting to Pest, Vesli and Rir nodded at the musket and charged, getting an acknowledging snort in return as the usually chatty man scooped up the weapon and provided covering fire at the bandit. As the duo ran around their larger and slower adversary they rent open bleeding gashes alongside those already there and would launch blighted bile into the wounds, helping spread the disease as the behemoth slowed further and further before finally collapsing.

Looking at the ass as the four bandits lay cooling on the ground, Vesli grunted, getting a snort in response before they went off their separate ways. Running into Courci and Brix again he helped them against some of the weaker green-clad bandits. Apparently, the colored cloths denoted strength, something to keep in mind for later as he went about attempting to rid the Hamlet of this menace. Vesli didn't think he could handle a pack of the red ones by himself. Thankfully, after the weak lot were dispatched, Courci patched up Vesli's injuries, Brix fretting over him as she did so. Nodding his thanks for the assistance, Vesli roared and charged off again, his work far from done.

*/*/*

Scowling, the Heir looked down from the large opulent window as the city burned. Aides gathered possessions from the office, the Caretaker making sure to grab the good brandy from its place on the nightstand by the crackling fireplace that echoed the embers floating outside the glass. "We must leave," the aides insisted as the Heir grabbed a sword and pistol, just in case, though honestly expecting someone to dare attacking this party was laughable, and followed to a safe house just outside the Hamlet. Looks like they would have to start saving up for repairs and renovations along with some new hires. The Abbey in particular looked to have lost one of its recent renovations to the flames. The Heir was not planning to let this one go unanswered, but there was little else to do but wait the attack out.

*/*/*

"Keep moving!" Aela yelled to the throng of civilians, her glaive flashing as she tore through the green clad bandits that kept swarming the mass exodus trying to escape the burning village. Screams filled the air as ethereal tentacles grabbed those closest and threw the bandits at trees, bones snapping on impact as Caillot appeared at her side.

"Any sign of Vesli?" the Occultist asked worried about their friend as Veci kept throwing grenades and bombs into the bandits left and right. Screams and choking gasps filled the air as the men dropped.

"None yet but he's strong, he'll be fine," Aela insisted, even as the Spirits wouldn't stop wouldn't stop hounding her. Veci looked up, as if sensing the Hellion's agitation, her lenses reflecting the fire as she watched for him. Vesli had better hope he was unhurt after all this. The Doctor would be most displeased with him otherwise. Finally, she made a decision.

"I'm going to look for him," Bird tossed another grenade into a bandit's face without looking.

Aela nodded, the Spirits agitation too great to ignore "Not by yourself you're not."

"Sometimes I wonder if the greater gamble was my deal with the Beast or coming to this Hamlet," Caillot murmured but followed after them.

*/*/*

Rounding a corner into the main courtyard, Vesli froze, seeing Face going toe to toe with a massive bandit with a giant shield, a belt axe, and a barrel full of bombs. He had run into many green bandits who posed no threat, some red ones who were a challenge especially by himself, and after seeing the grey clad bandits massacre some of the other mercenaries of the Hamlet he steered clear of them. Then there was this guy. Clearly the leader of the grey clad mercenaries. And Face was going up against this guy? Why in the Light did Face think this was a good idea? He circled the fighting duo, looking for an opening.

"Your skills have weakened old man," Vvulf chuckled darkly at Face, blocking a mace strike with the massive tower shield, "As has your body."

"Ma skills an' mace are sharp 'nough ta beat ma up'ty ol' 'prentice." Face growled, batting away a slash from the bloodstained axe.

"Ah, when we last met you were my commander, and me your apprentice, but now things have changed. Look around at _my_ legion!" Vvulf laughed savagely as the Hamlet burned around them.

"A legion o' cowards an' murderers, jus' like their master." Face hit Vvulf's shield, forcing the massive bandit back a pace from the sheer force of the blow "An army o' slaves is tha mos' you could eva hope ta have."

At those words, Vvulf's countenance darkened further still, going from cruel to outright murderous. Vesli and Rir saw the bandit reach for a bomb and throw it to the cobblestones before Face, the explosive sending dirt and stone flying up into their teacher's face, the veteran warrior forced to block the debris with his shield. Capitalizing on the moment, Vvulf roared and charged, bashing Face with the massive tower shield. Giving a stunned yell of pain, Face spun with the blow, leaving him open for Vvulf's axe, the blade digging into Face's leg near the hip.

"What was that old man?" Vvulf growled, twisting and digging the blade in deeper as Face yelled out in agony, "I must have misheard you."

Seeing that Vesli and Rir's vision went red. Enraged, they charged forward, letting loose their greatest roar yet, the primal cry rattling the loose stones around them in its fury. Calmly, Vvulf turned and held the shield ready, not seeming to have a care in the world as Face lay on the ground behind the bandit, clutching the axe left embedded in the Man-at-Arm's leg.

Seeing the bastard's blasé attitude, Rir's demands for vengeance became even more enraged and for once Vesli was of no mind to deny his primal companion. Lowering their head, the duo rammed their horns against the shield… which barely budged.

"Wow," Vvulf scoffed in amusement, "I actually felt that. I must admit, I'm surprised." Lazily, the massive bandit gripped the handle of his axe and wrenched it from Face's leg, making the older male cry out in pain. "Dealing with you shouldn't take too long," Vvulf drawled, belting the axe, as if saying Vesli and Rir weren't worth using it.

Eyes blazing with fury, man and beast shot to their feet, claws flashing through the air, bile sizzling, roar shattering the night. But no matter how much Vesli and Rir did, no matter how furiously they fought, or how hard they hit, Vvulf remain unaffected through it all. The bastard's expression grew progressively more bored. Eventually, getting tired of the farce of a battle, the bandit chief sent two flying back with an uppercut as they landed in a heap next to Face, the sheer force of the blow enough to stun Vesli into transforming back into his human self.

The bandits had finished their raid and were making off with stolen goods and the flames climbed ever higher. One of the grey clad ones stopped nearby with a cart. Vvulf looked down at the defeated Vesli and Face, reaching for a bomb. His hand paused, then returned empty. "You're not worth the powder. The fires can claim you two. After all, ' _heroes_ '," he started loading up his gear into the 'requisitioned' transport, not even bothering to look at the two men on the ground, "You couldn't stop my men, let alone me." Vvulf climbed into the cart, grabbing the horse's reigns and finally looked at them again, a mocking smile on his face. "What use are shepherds that can't even keep wolves away?" With that, and a flick of Vvulf's wrist, the bandits were leaving the Hamlet, having done their worst.

Vesli's vision was blurred, and the blood in his nose combined with the smoke in his lungs was making it difficult to breathe.

Then there was a hazy white thing that filled his vision. He found himself looking through glass lenses with the smell of herbs in his nose, the sensation of something too small and tight on his face. Vesli knew what this was. But his mind couldn't quite make the connections. "In through the nose. Out through the mouth. Slow, deep breaths." Bird's voice. Was he hallucinating?

"Aela, can you carry them both?" That was Caillot.

There was the sound of panting, and the thump of a stick-like object that was being leaned on for support. "Yes, but only one of them." Aela? All of these voices sounded so exhausted. No like his team at all. "You two will need to take Vesli. I'll take the old timer."

Then the world moved, passing by the lenses as Vesli felt himself pulled to his feet, weights on either side of him. "Blow to the head. Senses not fully functional. Can you walk?" Bird again. He found himself nodding in answer to the hallucination, having to focus on the ground to just put one foot in front of another. "There is a safe-house nearby. Can rest there and regain senses."

The party of five, two of which were little more than dead weight, dragged and limped to one of the few intact buildings remaining in the Hamlet.

* * *

 **A/N:** Friendly reminder that this is Darkest Dungeon. For those curious, the closest in-game equivalent of this would be to lose an upgrade by not doing the quest. But that doesn't a good story make does it?


	21. The Fragile Human Mind

A/N: Graduate school is eating my free time. Story is not canceled or on hiatus, but updates will be slower than before. My apologies

* * *

The Fragile Human Mind

Voices, soft and uncaring, the unintelligible words buzzing about his head like wasps, stinging his ears and scoring his mind. Light, bright light that stabbed at his eyes like fire. Fire, like the burned city as the white room seemed to suffocate him more than the crowd of 'healers'. Not a one compared to the sight before him, not these healers, not their thrice damned white walls, and not the memory of the hamlet burning around him. As he took in the sight his eyes seemed to age more than his body and the fire that always burned within them died.

*/*/*

"Bird, I'm fine now, honestly," Vesli grumbled, trying to sound stern before sighing and allowing the proceeding of another of the Doctor's exams, how could he fault his partner for being concerned about him after fighting that behemoth. Even still, while Bird's treatment had been better than the Sanitarium at first, Vesli was starting to wonder if he should've joined Face in those horrid white halls.

"Inhaled large amounts of smoke. Had a concussion for days straight. How many fingers?" Bird was unrepentant as she chirped out her question in the usual scattered tone that he had come to understand as naturally as normal speaking.

"Three, just like the last four times you asked the question, at least have some variety," Vesli teased before going somber. "Those herbs in your mask, they… they really helped keep the damage from getting worse. I…" How could he even _begin_ to actually thank her for what she had done? Bird was so intent on her privacy that he had never seen her without that mask on. Not to eat, not to drink,not to sleep, not even to replace a cracked lens. Yet, she had ripped it off without a second thought to help save his life. "…Thank you," Vesli surrendered to the impossibility of the situation and gave the best he could, wishing he knew how to say what he wished to.

Bird gave a wry huff of amusement at his snark before bringing a candle close to his face to ensure his pupils dilated properly. "Am surprised you are not hounding the others for my description."

"Oh, trust me, Aela has already held it over my head, expecting to bait me like a fish," the man shook his head, "Caillot's at least got the social grace to just give me a knowing smirk. And honestly, I'm not sure which one's more infuriating." Vesli blinked rapidly as she removed the candle, trying to force his vision to normal. "However, I _know_ that no matter what you look like under that, you're still Bird. The eccentric mad genius who took a chance on a surly mercenary in a bar. The woman who became my friend and helped me find more. I just hope that one day you'll trust me enough to show me that face of your own accord." There was a pause of silence. Which was then broken by Bird whacking him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You are a flirt," the Doctor walked out of the room.

Vesli had no idea what she was talking about. Rir just howled with laughter.

*/*/*

Once finally released from Bird's care, Vesli intended to seek out Face. The old codger had been released from the Sanitarium that morning and Vesli intended to find him. He had questions and only Face had answers. He came to a startled halt when he reached the still under repair training ground and Face… Face wasn't there.

The veteran wasn't training anyone, nor anywhere to be seen making repairs. Strange, maybe the old man was at work elsewhere. Vesli turned, passing building after building being reconstructed. No Face. Vesli checked the Sanitarium in case he'd gotten his days confused. Face had indeed been set free that morning.

Alright. Now he was worried. But Vesli still had a few more buildings to check before he transformed into Rir and start letting the beast attempt to track Face like a bloodhound. Rir resented being compared to a four-legged pest. Vesli ignored the creature.

Eventually, there was only one building left to search. Man and beast walked into the Tavern, fully expecting to walk right back out and start having to search with Rir's nose. But, the familiar armor of the Man-at-Arms caught his eyes. "Face? By the Light, you're a hard man to find today," Vesli started towards the older man.

"Don' see why. Na like 'm goin' 'nywhere," Face didn't look up from his empty mug.

"What are you talking about?" Vesli was used to Face being gruff, but this? This was downright surly, and the veteran's tone had Rir bristling.

"This," Face gestures to the leg Vvulf injured with nothing but venom in his voice. Confused and on edge, Vesli looked at the indicated appendage. He noted that Face had forgone armor on that leg alone, leaving it in just slacks and a normal shoe. The leg was abnormally straight for the position Face sat in. But apparently, Vesli was taking too long in figuring things out, because Face picked up a fork from the table and proceeded to stab himself in the thigh without so much as a flinch. "'m lame, _whelp_ ," the word was no longer a friendly insult, "Don' feel a damn thin' in this blighted leg. 'm na more useful than a sack o' rot'n 'tatoes." Face yanked the fork out of himself, the bloodied metal clattering back on the table.

If Face had been himself, Vesli would have commented on how unsanitary that was. Probably would've gotten some amusement out of the older male, considering the already barely sanitary Tavern. Instead, Vesli sat across with the scowling man-at-arms. "Face," he started, wishing in vain that he was surer of what to say. Vesli met the other man's gaze, "Useless is not a word I'd use to describe you. You may be no longer able to go do the Heir's bidding out in the Estate, but that's not all there is to life, no matter what the Heir may claim."

Face snorted. "Soon as tha Heir finds out, 'm dismissed wit' tha next Stagecoach."

"So, you're just going to roll over and give up?" Vesli glared, trying to use some of the same 'motivational' tricks that Face liked to use on him, "You don't fit someone else's idea of useful so you're just going to lick your wounds and surrender?"

"I taught you that trick, whelp," Face swallowed a gulp of the refilled grog, "It ain't gonna work on me." Okay, in hindsight that had been a dumb idea.

"You know more about war than anyone else at this hellhole, Face," Vesli tried coming at this from a different tactic. Rir was being no help, his tenant openly confused about this 'strange weak prey-thing pretending to be Face'. "We need you here. Not only to tell us what you can about that bandit tribe, but to train us. Do you think the other 'whelps' and I will last all that long without you around?"

"You seemed to last fine enough on your own in that fight." Face's mood darkened, apparently taking that as further proof of his lack of being useful anymore.

"I attacked that bastard head-on and hit his shield hard enough to give myself a concussion," Vesli deadpanned as Face choked on his ale. It was the most emotion he'd seen that wasn't anger or self-pity but sadly it only lasted for a split second before Face resumed his brooding.

"Just go 'way whelp, ya'll do fine wit'out me. Everyone will do fine wit'out me."

Vesli sighed and stood. "Well, I will give you today."

"What ya talkin' 'bout, whelp?" Face looked up, scowl still marring his expression.

"Today, I will allow you to mourn your loss. Tomorrow, I will be on your ass. When I tried wallowing in self-pity, you refused to allow it. You beat me back into shape and didn't give me any other choice about it. You think I'm going to let you get away with doing it after the hell you put me through?" Vesli asked with a smirk "Oh no, you get _one_ day. Then I'll drag the _real_ Face back out, kicking and screaming if I have to." With that Vesli took Face's grog, poured it out, and left the tavern.

*/*/*

Vesli was itching to do something. The interaction with Face had left him restless, but he'd promised the old codger a day to mope about. So, instead, he put himself to work in the repairs. Heavy lifting jobs were much easier to accomplish when a beast lived under one's skin after all. Plus, it seemed this at least managed to have the Holy Assholes not be perpetually sneering in his direction. Well, the Vestal was. Raynauld had his mouth set in a grim line whenever Vesli came into view lugging this or that. Vesli admittedly had almost dropped the stone he'd been carrying on his foot on seeing the Crusader out of armor. The only reason Vesli recognized the bastard was due to the Holy Assholes' team being around him. Granted, this was hard and hot work, and armor would only make it that much worse. Well, a set line of the Crusader's mouth was progress. Guess 'this creature' was good for something, huh?

Rir snorted in the back of Vesli's mind. Bastard had taken away his defenses, leaving himself open to sharp teeth. "No," came the expected chide from the other side of the mind-space. Just one bite? Rir would make it fast. One swift blow to the neck… "NO." Weak-prey things were no fun.

Vesli made a mental note to let Rir go hunt some nearby Eldritch horrors or something to let off some blood-lust.

*/*/*

 **Omake – All Hallows Eve, Non-Cannon**

"Well, how do I look?" Vesli made a grandiose self-mocking gesture to himself.

"We truly need to work on your self-esteem, my friend," Caillot answered. Gone were his normal Occultist robes. They instead replaced by slim robes made of a shimmering emerald silk designed to look like scales. Some clever tailoring made it look like the lower half of Caillot's body was one singular serpentine tail. The robes even had a fanned hood currently donned on Caillot's head, giving him a cobra-like appearance. "You look fine."

"At least you can see yourself," a chuckle sounded from Darcy. "Every time I look at my head, it's just shadows." The Hound Master had been working on counter the Stealthed monsters in more difficult areas of the Hamlet by learning the Eldritch Stealth for himself. So far, he was only able to manage parts of his body. Tonight, it was focused on his head, giving him a sort of shadowed empty look there. He'd borrowed some Highwayman's jacket and wore a pair of riding pants and boots. Alis at his side woofed her agreement. The hound's collar had temporarily been removed, replaced with a loose 'bridal' like contraption on her face that somehow was not muzzling her what-so-ever. Probably magic, considering Caillot's involvement. Alis carried a 'saddle' as well on her back, which was most just a modified pack for the dog. It was currently holding the Hound Master's cudgel in case a fight broke out.

"Do you any idea how hard it is to shift only one part of myself and not go the rest of the way? I'm going to end up with a headache after tonight," Vesli sulked.

"It'll be worth it," Caillot reassured.

*/*/*

The Hamlet was alive with festivities. Orange lanterns and pumpkins were dotted in almost every available space. The townsfolk had come together to make a bunch of food. An outsider would not have considered it a feast, but in the Hamlet this much food was something near unheard of. Adults and children alike were dressed as various spooks and creatures. Perhaps this dark place's attempt at mixing celebration of the harvest with frightening away the Eldritch horrors beyond the town's borders. Vesli doubted the creatures would be much scared of little children dressed as fairies and animals, but he'd put aside his skepticism and enjoy himself.

A Jester, dressed for a masquerade ball, filled the town square with lively music. Over there were the Holy Assholes. The Vestal was refusing to participate in the fun. Raynauld, while just wearing his normal armor, was at least acting like a knight on a quest to slay a dragon. Now where were the rest of Vesli's group in this chaos? There. That was definitely the top of Aela's head.

Vesli made his way over, Caillot, Darcy, and Alia in tow. Aela and Bird stood there discussing one thing or another. It was hard to hear them over the crowd. Aela had loosed and straightened her black hair so it fell down her back. The Hellion's leathers had been replaced with a simple night gown, one that was modest, Thank the Light. And she'd somehow either grown her nails to a ridiculous length and painted them black, or had something on her hands to make it appear she had long black nail/claws.

Then there was Bird. Bird's Doctor mask was replaced by a brown cat mask, her face still perfectly concealed. She now wore robes in the same shade of brown, and much like Caillot's these held a scale pattern, and even made her movements more fluid and serpentine the way they flowed.

"Hello, ladies," Caillot greeted. "You both look fantastic."

"Caillot! Vesli! Darcy!" Aela was exuberant as always. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Apologies," Vesli chuckled "Thank you for waiting." Bird said nothing, which put Vesli instantly on edge, as that was never a good sign. Bird just stared. At him. "Veci?" His voice lost a bit of confidence. To Vesli's knowledge, he'd done nothing wrong.

Stare. Vesli did his best not to squirm.

Suddenly, Aela laughed, "Doctor are you thinking _thoughts_?" Bird jumped, suddenly in motion and she hastily retreated into the festival crowd with Aela following after her, still laughing. The amused Darcy and Caillot trailed behind them.

Vesli considered his clothed. He'd procured a black suit. Though it wasn't made from a Lord's quality materials, he didn't need it to be. In his hand, Vesli carried an equally black cane, something carved with his own claws from a tree and painted earlier. The only other thing added were the horns on top of his head. Holding that partial shift was already making his brain start to throb. But apparently, Caillot had been right.

"I walk around essentially shirtless most days, and _this_ is what flusters her."

It was worth it.

Vesli moved into the festival crowd to go catch up with the others.

* * *

A/N: Also, just a general question. How do you all feel about include some mods? Nothing world breaking. I happen to have Marvin Seo's class mods and was debating should include those characters. If not no big deal, they would've been minor/side characters at best. Maybe background extras. Let me know!

Bonus points to anyone who can name all the costumes


	22. The Hearts of Men

So sorry for delay. My muse decided it need to have severe writer's block. And then it decided that it needed to suddenly bombard me until I got to writing again.

* * *

The Hearts of Men

With a grunt, Darcy heaved a charred block of stone away from the rubble of a building, part of a group tasked to clear out the rubble from destroyed barracks and find anything salvageable. Beside him, Alis dug through the loose debris, sniffing and snuffling through clouds of dust and ash. She had been focused on a scent for some time so the Hound master let her be as he hauled away stone and beams, the framework of this barrack thankfully remaining mostly standing. As Darcy moved a large timber that was in his partner's way, he heard a faint meow as Alis's digging picked up in intensity. With a hole opened, his canine friend dove into the opening and wiggled for a bit before coming out with the thinnest and rattiest kitten Darcy had ever seen.

Taking the kitten from Alis's mouth and giving her a pat as her tail wagged happily at her successful rescue, Darcy gave the kitten a bit of food from his lunch as it tiredly swallowed. "Good job girl," he praised, "you found yourself a friend. A friend in need of a bath, but still a friend."

"Wroof!"

"Oh yes it does. You could use one too now that I think of it, that was a filthy hole you just went into." Darcy couldn't help smirking at Alis's whine at the thought of the evil that is bath time. Looking up at the sound of stones clattering away, he smiled faintly as he saw Cailot approaching, Alis running to the Occultist for protection and pets.

"Creature?" Cailot asked surprised, looking at the kitten which mewed at the name "Vesli's been worried sick since he couldn't find you." The kitten purred loudly, far louder than its bedraggled little body should be able to, as the robed figure scratched its ears.

"You'll make Alis jealous," Darcy chuckled.

"Are you sure it's not you I'm making jealous?" Caillot flicked his gaze to meet the Hound master's even as he continued scratching the kitten's chin.

Darcy gave a wicked grin. "Oh, believe me, if I was jealous…" his hand came up trailing a single finger along Caillot's jaw line as he leaned close, ensuring Caillot would feel the warmth of the Hound master's breath across the Occultist's skin, "You would know."

Caillot managed to flare a bright red and sputter incomprehensible protests that only made Darcy's grin grow wider. The Occultist huffed drawing away with pretended disinterest. "You are incorrigible," came the scold.

"I'll have you know, I'm the perfect gentleman," said through a wolfish grin.

"Mew!" looking down at the now wriggling kitten Darcy set it down, so it wouldn't hurt itself as it rushed from him and Cailot over to the now approaching Vesli. The Occultist managed to cool the blush from his cheeks in record time. Darcy was rather impressed and made a mental note to find a way to keep the Occultist blushing for longer.

"Creature?" Vesli gaped as it climbed up his legs, the bestial warrior picking up the kitten before its claws could dig in too far "Where have you been?"

"Alis found him in a hole," Darcy supplied helpfully as Vesli reached them, said canine barking proudly at her achievement.

"Good girl." Vesli gave a rare grin and ruffled the dog's ears before looking up, sniffing the air with a faintly puzzled expression.

"Something wrong?" Darcy asked, wondering what this was all about as all he could smell was the lingering stench of soot and ale. Alis sniffed the air at the Hound master's signal and gave no signs of anything amiss.

Taking one last deep breath, Vesli's eyes widened a fraction before he gave a wry grin "Just a few things coming into place for me," that said his face turned serious "I came to talk to you about Face."

"What happened?" Darci asked, a jolt of fear coursing through him at the thought "I thought he was released from the Sanitorium with no problems?"

"He's lost feeling in his leg." Vesli said somberly "And he's drowning his grief in that piss ale you seem to like so much. Face has decided that without his leg he's useless so _you're_ going to help me beat some sense into his thick skull. Your club might be necessary."

"He's what?!" Darcy gaped. Of all the things to happen to Face, this was not what he'd expected. He frowned, meeting Vesli's gaze. "You have a plan?"

"Not entirely. I have a thought. However, I wanted to get your help for when the thought becomes action," Vesli answered.

"Of course," Darcy's reply was firm. "Just let me know what to do."

*/*/*

Watching Caillot and Darcy walk off, Alis trotting happily between them, Vesli turned and walked back towards the repaired part of the Hamlet. Creature curled around his neck like a vibrating scarf. The Hamlet's residents were dotted about here and there amongst the repaired buildings, wanting to pretend for at least a moment that the Hamlet hadn't been set ablaze. Passing by some of the gathered civilians, Vesli picked up their conversation with Rir's enhanced hearing. "Did you hear? The Heir is already sending teams back out."

"But the Hamlet hasn't been fixed yet!" the civilian's friend exclaimed in a mixture of shock and outrage. "We need the mercenaries here to protect us in case the bandits come back!"

"And do what? Lose again?" The first snorts in derision Vesli resists the urge to send the civilian a glare. "They lost when they had a place to work from. Might be best to just leave this hellhole for good now, we barely even have a Hamlet anymore!"

"Where did the team get sent?" The second asked, awkwardly trying to move past the idea of leaving the Hamlet behind.

"Some place called the Courtyard." The first shrugged, his friend's confusion being mirrored by Vesli. What in the name of the Light was the Courtyard? And why did it give him chills down his spine? "And after that the Heir is sending a team to fight something called the Formless Flesh."

"You're kidding!" The second civilian gaped in excitement. This was not surprising in the least. Vesli had learned was that their expeditions were a source of entertainment for the bored civilians. "So, who's getting sent on these jobs? I bet it's the first team. Oh! Maybe the team with that big barbarian lady?"

"I don't know about the Flesh, but a group of greenhorns got sent to the Courtyard."

"…Whelp, they're dead." Vesli rather hoped not for the newbies' sakes.

Getting to the mission yard, the man looked around before seeing Bird scribbling notes into her journal, Pest chattering away beside her. Pushing down the urge to hit the irritant, and honestly not sure if that urge came from him or Rir, Vesli approached. "Bird, could I borrow you for a moment?" he asked, timing his arrival to coincide with Pest taking a pause. Bird's lenses turned to him and her head tilted clockwise.

"Could spare you a moment. Serious look on your face, must be important." Vesli granted her a smile as he pulled her aside, using all his self-control not to smirk smugly at Pest as they left him behind. Vesli's attention was pulled "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about Face, I need your medical expertise here." Vesli could swear Bird's lenses flashed in interest. With that, he began to explain the situation to her, both Face's leg and the loss of his spark. "What would you suggest? I need to get him off his ass and back to kicking mine to get that fire burning again."

"Hmmm, a dilemma. Perhaps a new variable? A new person?" Vesli raised his eyebrow at her. Bird raise her hand for his patience. "You try to teach them when Face is around, make it not work so he has to correct you until he's the one teaching?"

"I would hate to ruin some poor newcomer's chances with improper training," Vesli frowned slightly.

"Get consent beforehand. Set a time limit. If Face has not interfered by that point you teach as best you can," Bird offered.

"That could work. Now, what would it take to steal you away for longer?" Vesli really didn't want to let her go back to Pest.

"Could use food" she mused before giving a playful head tilt. "Maybe make buying me dinner your fee for medical advice."

"Oh, so I'm getting charged now, am I?" Vesli grinned as he laughed.

"Possibly should have charged you sooner," Bird chirped.

"My dear lady, I'm afraid you'll strip me of what little coin I have to my name," Vesli gave a dramatic sigh. "But of course I cannot deny my debt. I shall see you fed." He gallantly offered his arm. Bird's head tilted the other way before she accepted it. Vesli paused, not having expected that. He recovered quickly enough, leading them to the mess hall. "I present to you my lady the most expensive establishment that I can afford."

Bird slowly fanned herself with her free hand. "Vesli, you know how to flatter a girl."

"Anything for you my dear." They lasted a few more moments before laughing together and heading inside. There was a low buzz of conversation over the mess hall. More so than usual. Vesli scanned the crowd as he went up to get his and Bird's free meals. The source of the commotion was a figure sitting alone. The new male was… unnerving. Largely due to the fact his hands, and black clothes were obviously bloodstained. And was that a _collar_ around his neck? The metal tips of it had either dried blood or rust on them as well. Possibly both. Vesli considered approaching, unable to help comparing this man's isolation to the one he experienced. Before he could decide the stranger was gone, taking the commotion of the mess hall with him. Rir grumbled in his mind about Bird waiting, and Vesli got himself in gear, bringing the Doctor her dinner.

*/*/*

The party of four stepped through the marshy landscape. The unnerving and unceasing red light to this place was both blessing and curse. They'd had little need for their torches, outside of burning the hives of these horrible insects, but it was like the pulsing red light of the Courtyard was crawling into their minds and scratching away at their collective sanity. But this horror show was almost over. They had only one hive to go and it was not far now. The marsh was growing more and more cattail reeds. A sure sign they were getting close. There was a splash of water. The party froze. Silence reigned over the courtyard. Must've been nothing. Perhaps a frog or fish. They ventured onwards. The reeds rustled ominously. "We should head back. I don't like this," one of them spoke up, voice barely above a ragged whisper.

"We're so close. And do you want our new employer firing us on our first expedition?" another shook their head.

"I guess not…"

"Then we head onwards." The group continued into the marsh. "Besides, when we all get back, I'll buy us a victory round, huh?"

"I'll take that offer." Another rustle of reeds. Closer now. "What was that?"

"It was nothing. Just the wind."

"On a completely still day?"

"I'm telling you it's fi-" then the water exploded into a rush of scales, teeth, blood and screams. It only took a few moments. Roach legs skittered as a mouth full of too many teeth dragged the meal into the red stained water. No one would be returning from this place. The Crocodilian had eaten well.


	23. Medicinal Herbs

*/*/*

* * *

Medicinal Herbs

It was a testament to the Heir's stubborn pride that despite the rubble and still recovering Hamlet that the quest board was still in operation. Teams didn't need to be sent on missions, like those poor fools to the Courtyard, who Vesli noted had yet to return, but could volunteer themselves for the pyre as it were. So far, the majority of the mercenaries had elected to remain within the Hamlet proper, rebuilding from the destruction. Vesli had badgered Face, hauled lumber, dragged stone, wash rinse and repeat. Despite this new routine, the man knew full well that it was merely a matter of time until the tentacles returned. Therefore, it was not overly surprising that as he passed by the quest board that Bird's messy scrawl caught his attention.

Inhale. Count to five. Exhale.

The man trudged over to the board, wondering what the Doctor had gotten them into. A faint smile found its way to Vesli's face. Medicine retrieval in the Weald. Those supplies would be sorely needed, considering the situation. It was also likely the only reason the Heir was not waiting for the team of newcomers to return from the Courtyard. Though if he was honest, Vesli couldn't bring himself to complain about this errand, even if they once more had to brave that diseased forest. They hadn't returned to that place since the incident with Rat, tendrils of fear curling around Vesli's spine at the thought.

Rir's bristling in his mind returned him to reality. The beast did not want to return to the Weald. Vesli reassured his mental roommate that this time would be different. They'd have Caillot, not some unknown with them. This at least soothed the creature into irritated grumbling. Well. Time to get packing and find his team.

*/*/*

Caillot examined their inventory, "Bandages?"

"Check," Aela answered.

"Antivenoms?" Bird was the next to join the conversation, hovering over the packs.

"Just finished packing them Doctor," Vesli reassured. "Along with the food."

"Here's the torches to finish out the supplies," Aela plopped a pile of wood into a sack.

"Shall we then?" Vesli tied off the first sack, slinging it onto his back. "Those medicines won't retrieve themselves."

"Try not to catch rabies this time," Bird chirped next to him.

"I shall endeavor to not catch any more diseases from a plague infested forest," Vesli drawled in return.

"There's a sex joke in there somewhere," Aela grinned, causing the remaining trio to sigh in unison.

*/*/*

"A team is off to retrieve the medicines you desired," the Caretaker came through the door to the study like a chill wind.

"Of course they are. I marked that quest as a high priority. It's only expected that my dear employees answer to my wishes," the Heir didn't deign to even look at the Caretaker's entrance.

"Speaking of the 'employees', that group you sent to the Courtyard will not be returning," the Caretaker eyed the glass in the Heir's hands.

"Fed the local wildlife, did they?" The question was a bored one.

"I'm sure they made an excellent meal."

"How disappointing," the Heir drawled before sighing, "I suppose we'll just have to send another group then. The next had better not feed that bloody reptile."

"I shall endeavor to recommend the next group carefully then," the Caretaker bowed, "Perhaps actually warning them of the crocodile this time."

*/*/*

"Medicine located," Bird held up the vials to the light, examining their contents with the levels of intrigue only she seemed able to muster.

"That's great, Bird. But perhaps it can wait until we don't have these nice gentlemen attempting to kill us?" Vesli flicked his wrist to send his chain into the face of a red-wearing dagger bandit. Apparently, this route into the Weald had lead them into the parts were some of the tougher outlaws liked to lurk. Because retrieving medicine had to take them deeper into the woods. The Doctor looked up from her fixation on the bottles, just as Caillot's sky-ghost tentacles tossed one bandit into a tree to be gored by broken branches while Aela's glaive sliced into another.

"Could swear they were not there before," Bird muttered as she retrieved grenades from her belt.

"They just decided to join us," Vesli grunted, chains catching the legs of a bandit who was attempting to charge at Caillot, dragging him into the explosion of one of Bird's grenades.

"Such a shame they need to leave so soon," Caillot quipped, his usual refined and controlled tone tinged with the hint of levity from the banter.

"And here I was hoping to invite them for dinner!" Aela laughed as she spun with her glaive, cutting into a group of bandits like a small perverted whirlwind. Vesli supposed he should wonder about the fact they were all bantering while fighting and killing bandits. But he just decided to accept it, even if Rir was grumbling about not getting to come out and play.

The skirmish was thankfully a short one. Bird had kept the medicine vials safe, officially retrieving the last of the medicine which had been recorded to be lost in this area. "Only one more clearing near here," Bird stated, producing the map, "But no more records of lost medicine," she finished with a pout, her professional intrigue disappointed.

"It may be wise to check that last clearing anyway," Caillot mused, "There may be more medicine that wasn't on the records, or relics, or gold, or just about anything useful."

"I've still got energy to burn," Aela shrugged, "So, we might as well check it."

"Don't see why not," Bird folded up the map.

Vesli contemplated the idea of going forward. "There's a chance it'll be nothing, or nothing guarded by more of the things that live in the Weald," he warned the others, not wanting them to get their hopes up, "But then again, it might not. I'm willing to go since you are." Course decided, they once more resumed their trek through the dark winding path of the Weald, the path of the cursed woods winding through the trees like a serpent and Vesli had to force himself, and Rir, to not think that they were heading straight for the serpent's fangs. The wind's call sounded like the moaning of the dead, their skeletal bony fingers reaching out through the long sinewy branches of the trees to grab at their skin and their clothes. The crunch of dry leaves, constant under their boots, removed any chance at stealth and put Vesli on edge, his eyes flitting around for any hint of danger.

Then, out of the murky gloom, he spotted a faint light. Reacting instantly, he readied his chains, the others quickly preparing their own weapons, knowing his senses were far stronger than theirs and it was often that Vesli spotted enemies before they did. As silently and cautiously as they could the group approached the faint light, relaxing only slightly when they saw that it wasn't the torch of a bandit but a red orb, giving off a faint glow and pulsing like a heartbeat. The orb sat upon an ebony tentacle, the shaft stuck into the ground glinting with malicious intent in the torch light. "One of these again?" Vesli muttered, still on edge just being around it. Last time they found one, Bird had poked at the orb, which thankfully had resulted in nothing. When he turned to warn her not to try again he found that this time she was doing a much closer inspection than simple poking.

"This thing is writhing with vile Spirits," Aela scowled, his friend making small gestures and muttering what might have been prayers to her Spirits for protection.

"It is very dark," Caillot agreed as he joined Bird in examining the creation, "What would it be doing so far out in the Weald?"

"Have heard that these can be found almost all over the Hamlet," Bird spoke up, making a sketch of the statue in her journal along with writing in the notes and observations being made.

"There's something written on it," Vesli grunted, gesturing to a faint inscription while his eyes flitted around, not feeling comfortable with being so close to the artifact that was giving Rir chills.

Without hesitating, Bird leaned in to read it. "The sacrifice of fire is the gate to ruin; place a torch if you crave the void?"

"Well that's ominous and rather cryptic," Caillot frowned. The four stood around the sinister statue. "What do you believe it means?"

"You're the closest one to an expert on this sort of thing, Caillot," Vesli gave a clueless gesture.

"A problem for another time. The clearing should be just ahead," Bird gestured, finally drawing away from the cursed object as Vesli's blood pressure finally began to decrease.

"That's true. We can think about it once back within the Hamlet," Caillot conceded. He stepped without looking onto a branch. There was a loud _SNAP!_ as it broke beneath him. Startled bats swarmed into the path.

"GAH!" Aela flailed at the sudden invasion. The torch the Hellion had been holding slipped out of her grasp. Vesli could see it in slow motion as the bats cleared. The torch fell, landing fire-end first into the red orb. A dead silence fell on the group as they stared at the pulsing crimson. For a moment nothing happened. They looked at each other, nearly sighing in relief… then the crimson orb winked out of existence and the Weald along with it.

 **Omake – Inspiring Tune**

The Hamlet had always been dreary, one couldn't spend even a single day within its walls without learning that fact, but since the bandit attack things had become even more depressing than before. It wasn't a situation that Neot liked, it was a reminder to the Jester of the time he spent serving in the court of a cruel asshole, a time of almost constant misery and suffering.

Almost constant. The one thing about it that Neot had enjoyed was bringing a smile to the crowd's face, playing his music or telling his jokes and seeing the joy it brought others. Sadly, it was a rare sight to occur, happening only on occasion in the beginning thanks to the nature of the court in which he played and by the time of the assassination the joy in his crowd was a distant hazy memory.

Sitting on the roof of the barely rebuilt barrack building he slept in, Neot strummed the cords of his lute, dust falling from the strings that had gone so long without use. The sound was harsh and sporadic at first, the Jester having to tune the lute, coaxing and easing it back into use, assuring his old friend that its time in the forgotten dust was over. Lute tuned he began gently strumming out little notes, a stream of music that grew in volume and confidence as old habits and skills came back, the callouses on his fingers easily plucking at the cords.

Neot wasn't the strongest mercenary in the Hamlet, nor the fastest, the smartest, the bravest, the fiercest, or the most cunning. He knew his limitations, knew what he could and couldn't do. The Jester couldn't crush the skulls of his enemies with a single swing or shoot an arrow through the slit of a man's helmet. This though, this he could do.

As the music swelled so did his confidence in the art he had refused to touch since that night of blood and wine, the night he permanently left the court of his former employer. The song became clearer and clearer as he was lost to it, the song carrying through the streets as some stood to listen, some enjoyed it as they carried on, but many more came to the source, sitting and standing at the foot of his building to listen. A few even sang softly when they recognized the memories of the songs he played for them. It wasn't a smile, sometimes Neot wasn't sure anyone could smile in the Hamlet, but it was still worth the world to Neot, to know that once more he could be a spark of light in somewhere dark and dreary.


	24. Star-Spawned Horror

*/*/*

* * *

Star-Spawned Horror

A void, a void of shadow dotted with purple stars and light, all spiraling from a point in the far-off distance. "Where are we?" Vesli hissed, his every instinct screaming at him to get out now while he could, that something _very_ bad would be there soon.

"I don't know," Caillot muttered, the Occultist trying to step forward only to move far more than he apparently intended, gravity not working as it should in this endless night, "I never even heard of anything like this." Caillot seemed more panicked about that than anything else as Aela grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down.

"A way in means a way out," Bird nodded at her own logic, mask bobbing in a way that could be considered comic in a different situation, "Just have to find it." The others murmured noises of assent, picked a direction and set out. It didn't take long for Vesli to realize two distinct things about the realm they had fallen into. The first was that they had to stay focused to avoid floating off, if their minds wandered then their bodies would follow suit. The second was no matter how far and no matter what direction they traveled, the void stayed the same. The center of the spiral never moved closer or farther away, the fog banks stayed exactly the same in shape and distance. Only the twinkling purple stars changed but they did that regardless of whether the group moved or not.

Vesli worked to calm Rir as they walked, his bestial partner's every snarl telling him to grab the pack and run, that something _far_ worse than they were was close by and didn't like them intruding in its territory.

Caillot spent the entire time clutching his cauldrons and skull focus, muttering prayers and pleading with the Beast that he worshiped.

Bird never stopped writing notes, looking about at the void with the intent of a scientist who had the chance to answer questions nobody even knew could be asked.

Aela however was near frantic, the superstitious woman shaking, her eyes flitting left and right at the practically unchanging landscape around them, "AAAAAARGH!" The Hellion finally screamed out, dropping her glaive and falling to her knees as she and her weapon floated "I can't take this anymore! I-"

A piercing shriek cut her off, the sound resembling a pig being tortured as Vesli jumped out of his own skin, Rir taking his place instantly. "Not good," Bird muttered as she traded her journal for a bomb, "That sounds very not good."

Growling, Vesli sniffed the air, almost hurling as he recoiled, the stench of death and putrid rotting flesh assaulting his sensitive snout, the screeching growing louder as the group finally saw the source. It towered over even Rir, charging like an ape, writhing tentacles lashing out in search of items to grab, a multitude of unblinking eyes dotting its face as the rotted flesh around it's muzzle pulled away to reveal a mouth like a horse, spines dotting its back as its gaze locked onto them.

"Aela get up," Caillot urged as Bird began to frantically throw bombs at the new horror, all of them knowing the basic rule of the Hamlet being: 'If it has tentacles, it wants to eat you'. The Occultist gave Aela a frantic look. "We need you!" Knowing if that thing got in close at the very least Aela was done for Vesli and Rir let out a savage roar, drawing the creatures attention as they charged, their gate unsteady in the strange environment of this hellscape.

Almost lazily, the creature backhanded him away with one of its large front tentacles, moving through the void like a squid through water, its mouth snapping at him hungrily as it followed after him. Forcing himself to stop flying back through the ether, Vesli lashed out slamming the chains stilled attached to Rir's wrists to strike the shambling horror in the face as it reared back, outraged that anything had dared hurt it. Instincts screaming, man turned beast dodged, just barely avoiding a cloud of noxious green gas as the beast reared up, expelling the cloud from its mouth and pockets on its stomach.

From the congealing pockets of the cloud small tentacled creatures began to form, like plants from the gardens of Tartarus itself. Snarling, Vesli glared at the trio of enemies, a still nervous Aela taking her place beside him as Bird prepared a stronger bomb and Caillot began his incantations.

"Killing your fears good way to overcome them," Bird supplied helpfully to the slightly shaking Hellion, "Bombs are helpful, things don't like explosions. Most also can't live without their head."

"Good advice," Aela grinned, her shakes slowly becoming weaker as she now had something she could fight to focus on rather than the swirling abyss. Grunting, Vesli grabbed the barbarian and hurled her at the small tentacled demons, allowing Rir to charge a moment later. Rir snarled as he grabbed the closest of the small tentacles summons and began to savage it apart, crushing it in the beast's powerful jaws. Pushing past the pain of its barbed tentacles gouging furrows in his face, Rir finished crushing the tiny monster, spitting its corpse out as Aela hacked at the other smaller one.

Turning to kill the big Tentacle-Fucker, he was met with a green cloud as the beast screeched again, the cloud once more settling and growing more tiny monsters. Coughing, Vesli wretched, the cloud filling him with a sense of wrong, his intestines churning at the horrid feeling left behind. He was forced from his bile induced daze when one of the tiny beasts waddled its way over and lashed out with the tentacles, cutting into his flesh as he and Rir howled, their claws cutting into the soft larval flesh of the creature while Aela began strangling hers with her bare hands.

The screech of the Shambler announced another wave of the toxic cloud, it was only Caillot's tentacles grabbing him and Aela that saved them from breathing in more of the demon birthing gas. Quickly, Bird began pouring medicine down his and Aela's throat, muttering about dissecting this tentacle beast, possibly while it was still alive.

Seeing Caillot smash the two newest summoned tentacle beasts together Vesli growled, irritated that they kept being made. "It keeps making more. Like Necromancer skeletons. Focus on big one, then kill tiny pests," Bird deduced as she threw a bomb of poison made from Rir's bile into the eyes of the massive shambling horror as it screeched and flailed, not able to properly aim its cloud this time.

Vesli charged at the temporarily blinded beast, ignoring the small forming tentacle demons as he slashed and bit at the big one's rotted hide, quickly giving up on biting after the first piece of rotted flesh touched his tongue. He could do without the taste of decay in his mouth, thank you very much.

As the man clawed and Aela slashed the tiny tentacles continued to lash at their backs and the big one kept screeching, swinging its giant arm like tentacles to attempt to crush them, only the relatively slow speed of the ten-foot demon keeping them alive.

Vesli's scream eclipsed any that the monster they faced produced, a result of the barbed tentacle of the small tentacle creature piercing through the back of his knee, drawing out blood as Vesli looked back to see the horror had grown bigger. Aela had drawn forth her belt knife and was hacking at the tentacles embedded in her legs, eyes like black dinner plates.

"Vesli!" Bird was at his side in an instant, stabbing at the creature attempting to render his knee obsolete, Aela having almost gotten rid of the tentacles embedded in her own leg. "Iah!" Rir tried to warn the doctor away, her gaze too intent on the tentacles within him, but he was too late. With yet another screech, the Tentacle-Fucker brought down its giant arm tentacle on Bird, her scream clawing at Vesli's ears as he saw her flung away, her arm bent in a way that shouldn't be possible, the sound of breaking glass and bone mingling as cracks lightninged through her lenses. Neither Vesli nor Rir could even tell if she was moving.

Roaring, both charged, dragging the surprised little monster with them as they pushed through the pain and slammed into the chest of the giant monstrosity, clawing at it with blood induced fury. A yelp tore through Rir's lips when his arms were grabbed by the tentacles spouting from the beast's face, the multitude of tendrils wrapping around his wrists, his throat, his face, even his horns. Frantically Vesli began to struggle, attempting to break out of its grip as its biting jaws drew ever closer, the tentacles squeezing tighter and tighter as he was forced to stare into those red eyes.

His head began to swim, unable to look away from those eyes as the corners of Vesli's vision began to turn black, light and clarity flickering in and out. The snap of one of his horns being broken off barely fazed the man as his body struggled to stay alive, Vesli's throat unable to even draw in a breath around the vice of tentacles around his neck and the beast's mind pushing against his own. Its thoughts were alien, beyond his own understanding.

 _Why even fight_ Vesli lamented as he hung there limply, his fading vision almost entirely filled with the mouth of the horror before him _I can't win_. He could feel himself shrinking from Rir back to Vesli, the tentacles tightening even further around his neck, more moving from where his horns had been to squeeze his torso. Crack after crack signaled the damage to his rib-cage. His mind vaguely noticed Aela trying to hack at the tentacles with her glaive, Bird being attended to by a frantic Caillot.

 _Why do they even fight?_ Vesli could feel himself dying as some tentacles left his chest to grab Aela's glaive, snapping the weapon before the Hellion was brought beside him, her own struggles and gasps fading slowly as she was forced to stare into its eyes. _Why…even…_ everything was a dark fading blur, but one sound clearly pierced through, a scream of undeniable rage.

*/*/*

Bird on the ground, mask cracked, arm broken, shoulder broken, ribs broken, unconscious or dead.

Vesli, strangled in the grip of this horror, one of the horns of the fearsome Rir broken off and kept in the demon's grip like a trophy.

Aela, her struggles growing weaker and weaker as she was given the same treatment as Vesli.

One word summed up Caillot's existence in that moment, his rage, his passion, the heartbreak of what was happening to his friends blazing in his eyes.

 ** _Enough_**.

With a yell, the Occultist let loose like never before, tentacles springing out from the ether around him, their red as bright as the blood upon his hands as he charged with single-minded fury. The tentacles obeyed his will, grabbing the smaller demons and crushing them into paste as the large shambling horror turned towards him. Drawing his knife, Caillot began stabbing away at it, his screams dying out as his voice cracked but his rage pressed on. The Occultist's knife broke out of his grip, embedded in one of the beast's eye as it reared, noxious clouds billowing from its mouth in tiny waves as it tried to take its ravaged face away from the assault.

Refusing to let the Shambler get away, Caillot grabbed Rir's horn, still in the grip of a tentacle, and wrenched it away. Rearing back, the Occultist slammed it down, again and again as the creature's grip grew weaker and weaker, its tentacles around his friends going slack as their limp forms dropped to the ground. Eventually the horror lay still, its twitching subsiding as it breathed its last. Feeling a smaller tentacle lash at his back Caillot turned and didn't even hesitate as he swung his arm, the tentacles of the Beast mimicking him as they broke the bodies of the smaller fiends. Frantically, Caillot crawled towards his unmoving friends, the void fading around him, back to the Weald.

* * *

Note: We now return you to your irregularly scheduled updates. Please enjoy this cliffhanger while you wait!


	25. Wounds of War

*/*/*

* * *

Wounds of War

A campfire blazed, the dancing light and arcane crackles of magic keeping the creatures of the Weald away. The Occultist gave a baleful glare at the black tentacle alter, sitting there innocently, as if it hadn't just dragged them all into the darkness. The little red orb was gone now, replaced by a scroll of unknown origin. It had the Ancestor's seal on it. The Heir would punish them severely if discovered they'd left such a thing in this diseased forest. But Caillot wasn't currently concerned with punishments. His gaze was locked onto the three figures laying in the camp with him. He'd been bandaging, disinfecting, and chanting the only healing incantation he knew for what felt like an eternity now. Veci had been the most difficult at the beginning, but she'd also been the first the Occultist had gotten stabilized. He couldn't do much for the broken bones, but he'd managed to keep them and the resulting pain from killing her. Caillot would take what he could get. Then there was Aela and Vesli. Both of their throats were mottled with bruises, looking like ink had been spilled and then sunk into their skin. Granted, Aela's throat was in better condition than Vesli's. Then there were the holes in their limbs from the smaller tentacle creatures. It had taken the majority of the bandage supply and Caillot's magic to get those to stop bleeding.

The Hellion was the first to wake. She shot up, reaching for her now broken weapon. "AHKO-" she stopped mid yell, eyes flicking here and there. "It's in the shadows! Watching us!"

"Aela. Easy. We got out," Caillot soothed. Or rather attempted to soothe. The Hellion was not listening, pointing her broken weapon in random directions. Paranoid, Caillot realized. The Affliction would made it difficult to get the Hellion back to the Hamlet but not impossible. Caillot kept his voice low as he murmured to her about everything and nothing. He was part way through explaining a complex mathematical formula when the Occultist noticed movement. Vesli's awakening was a slow one, the other male slowly dragging himself upwards.

"Welcome back Vesli," Caillot was glad Aela hadn't taken Vesli's movements as a threat.

"Why are you still here?" Vesli questioned.

"Beg pardon?" The Occultist was confused.

"Why are you still here? Just leave, I'm not worth you staying. I'm worthless… worthless… worthless." Vesli's eyes seemed to cloud over as he swayed back and forth, repeating that same word over and over again, it felt like looking into the glass eyes of a mannequin. Caillot gave a strained smile. The Hopeless Affliction. Caillot had to remind himself that Vesli didn't mean any of it.

"Well, we'll have to agree to disagree," attempting to argue would likely only make the situation worse. Dragging two afflicted teammates back to the Hamlet was going to be like herding cats. However, Caillot outright refused to leave any of them here. He looked to Veci, who was still out cold. A check of her pulse ensured that yes, the Doctor was still alive. Veci was light enough that Caillot could likely carry her himself, though not as easily as Aela or Vesli might. The Occultist would have enough difficulty getting them back to the Hamlet as is without asking them to carry the resident Plague Doctor as well. "I for one think we should get out of this accursed place. And you are all coming with me whether you like it or not." Caillot crackled with what little arcane energy he had left. "Shall we?"

*/*/*

It had taken cajoling, threatening and outright dragging with abyssal magic to get the two conscious and Afflicted members of the party back to the Hamlet and into treatment. Veci didn't wake up, though Caillot suspected she'd probably have been Afflicted too, so perhaps her unconscious state was a small blessing. After depositing the scroll with the Caretaker, Caillot then dragged himself into the nearest Sanitarium bed, drained of physical and magical energy. "You lot are lucky I like you," he muttered, barely noticing as the nurses came to look him over.

"Caillot." The sound of his name had the Occultist blinking owlishly at the door.

"Darcy, what…?"

"Heard you returned, rather worse for wear," Darcy looked Caillot over. A whistle had Alis hopping up into the bed and nudging herself under Caillot's hand, despite the glares from the nurses. "The others?"

"Hurt badly and currently mentally unstable," Caillot mechanically started patting the insistent canine. Darcy gave a sympathetic wince. "I didn't know the Sanitarium allowed visitors."

"They do when one of the visitors has very sharp teeth," Darcy smirked. Alis thumped her tail.

"You're absolutely horrible."

"You know you love it."

*/*/*

Vesli's mind came out of what felt like thick oozing darkness. He had a headache that made him question if he'd broken his vow of sobriety. "Good morning," the bland voice could only belong to one of the Sanitarium nurses. With the hammer rattling around in his skull, Vesli could only muster up a minor concern at waking up in the Sanitarium. His memories of getting here, while clear in his mind's eye, felt like they belonged to someone else. Someone that was definitely not him. And certainly not Rir either. As such, Vesli was doing his best to not think about it. "This will help any lingering pain you experience," the nurse offered a pill. Vesli eyed it. "Suit yourself," the pill disappeared.

"My team?" By the Light talking hurt! And his voice was like gravel being dragged out of his throat.

"The Occultist was released yesterday. The Hellion woke up about fifteen minutes ago. The Plague Doctor has been in and out for about an hour." Vesli sighed in relief to discover even doing that hurt. "You may also wish to look in a mirror." The man narrowed his eyes suspicious, but gingerly stood. There was a grand total of one small mirror and he limped towards it. Well moving was going to be at a slower pace for a while. What didn't hurt was stiff. Vesli visibly winced at his reflection. The skin on his throat was mottled with the rather unique bruising which came from being strangled to near death by tentacles. The circular rings from the suckers were dark enough to even stand out amongst the other bruising. Those marks on his throat certainly gave him… character? Just another to add to his collection of scars, Vesli supposed. "Your voice will heal given time. You got lucky," the nurse informed. Well that answered that question. He nodded, then hobbled to check in on the girls before the nurses decided he'd overstayed his welcome.

Vesli found Aela first. He wasn't overly surprised to see her throat mirrored his. "Vesli!" The Hellion flinched, as her default setting of loud had her throat protesting. Aela forced herself to a lower volume. "Good to see you up. The Spirits plague my mind with dark memories."

"I'm certain we're all the same in that aspect," Vesli rasped, "Are you alright?"

"I was just thinking of going out running," Aela grinned getting a laugh and a grimace out of the man.

"Forgive me if I don't join you," he replied. Vesli nodded to the Hellion, satisfied the boisterous female was both alive and her normal self, then limped his way through the Sanitarium to find Bird. He didn't care if she was awake or not, he needed to see she was still in one piece for his sanity, and to get Rir to stop pacing in the corners of his mind.

He spotted the familiar green outfit. "Veci," her name was almost a whispered prayer. Then his gaze spotted the mask on the small table next to her cot. The white accessory mocked him. "Forgive me for the intrusion," he started backing up, eyes firmly on the ceiling.

"Vesli?" Bird's voice was her usual chirp, probably thanks to whatever pain medicine the nurses had given her.

"Ah Doctor, you're awake. Though much worse for wear if memory serves," he attempted his usual snark, but it felt hollow, Vesli's mind unable to block out the memory of what had happened to them.

"Grateful for strong medication. Would appreciate being awake more," Vesli could picture this accompanied by her usual nod. A slight pause where he could feel her head tilt in confusion. "Seem inordinately fascinated with the ceiling, see nothing of interest myself."

"Your mask is on the table to you left, Doctor," he drawled in response, trying and failing to hide his faint smile at the comment that had been entirely Bird.

"Didn't think I was that hideous." This response startled Vesli, his head almost snapping her direction in shock before he stopped himself, much to Rir's protests. It was only the fact that Vesli could hear snark in her voice instead of self-deprecation that prevented him from scrambling in shame.

"I… er… what?" Clever Vesli. Truly showing such remarkable intelligence. Clearly scholars will write for generations about such unparalleled genius and his silver tongue that would make all swoon at the eloquence that flowed from his lips like honey.

"Perhaps head damaged in fight. Blunt then. You may stop looking at ceiling if you wish," Bird gave an exasperated sigh before he felt her smirk "Although, if it contains some secret only you can see, would appreciate you sharing". Vesli for his part didn't think he'd done anything that earned this gift. But he gave a wry chuckle, wincing as once again his throat reminded him that laughing and talking much above a whisper was a bad idea.

"Yes ma'am," he obliged. Vesli slowly lowered his gaze and his eyes locked with Bird's. "A pleasure to meet you, Veci."

She smiled at him softly, propped up on a couple pillows, much of her torso covered in bandages, part of her green tunic draped over it all. The Doctor had her notes and a pencil in her lap, her gear kept well out of reach, the reason why hinted at by the lingering scent of sulfur. But, above all, Vesli looked at her face, the soft brown hair, inquisitive eyes that seemed eager and bright, even in the pit that was called the Hamlet, and a small quirk in her lips conveying her amusement at it all.

"The pleasure is mine, Vesli."

*/*/*

The nurses had all but shoved him out of the Sanitarium. Rude. A familiar scent on the wind had Vesli limping into the tavern with a flat look. Yep. There was Face. He'd almost hoped his nose had been wrong for just this once. Vesli and Rir both gave irritated grumbles as the man hobbled his way to the veteran's table. Face noticed his approach, the scowl marring the Man-at-Arms expression was growing more and more impressive with each step nearer. "Ya mockin' me, whelp?" Face finally snapped.

"My dear Face, you are not the only one capable of getting an injury that results in a limp," Vesli sat across from him, not caring that his tone was irritated as he didn't feel like coddling Face at the moment. Vesli gave the other male a blasé look as Face inspected him, and merely raised his left eyebrow about a centimeter when the Man-at-Arms fixed on his throat.

"Ya look like shit," came the answering grumble. Vesli grinned. Now that was more like the Face he'd once known.

"At least I'm still more handsome than you, old man," he shot back. Face actually huffed. Huffed! It was as good as a laugh as far as Vesli was concerned. Now to enact his plot. "Handsome enough to get a student of my own, in fact."

"A student in wha'? Favorin' yer left foot?" Face scowled slightly.

"I guess you'll just have to start hanging around the training grounds again, if you want to find out." And hopefully give Vesli enough time to find this nonexistent student. Probably should have thought of that first.

* * *

 **A/N:** *sneaks in this chapter a day before was originally planning to post it* Shh. It's our little secret.


	26. A Keen Eye

A/N: Officially done with school! Now for the joys of job hunting. Hopefully more reasonably timed updates to come. Maybe.

* * *

A Keen Eye

Vesli searched for Caillot. If the Houndmaster wasn't with the Occultist, then Caillot would surely know where to find him. Because Vesli needed assistance in getting himself out of this hole he'd dug, and Darcy would be the most invested in helping him with Face. Only both men were proving to be elusive bastards. Where in the Hamlet could they have vanished to? Vesli grumbled as he checked location after location off a mental list. "Duck!" Vesli reflexively obeyed as something went whizzing over his head. He looked up as it met a wall to see he'd evaded a knife, which had instead embedded itself into some mutant and gigantic mosquito, it's legs still twitching as it attempted to cling to life. There was a disturbing amount of blood coming from the creature. Nope Vesli was not thinking about it. Vesli was however disturbed that he'd gotten so used to the insectoid whine in the Hamlet he'd not noticed this intruder. "Sorry about that, dearie. I have a large distaste for bugs. And you wouldn't want to be bitten, yeah?" A blonde Grave Robber made herself known, hopping down from her perch in a tree. She thankfully only glanced at his throat as she passed by him, wisely deciding it was better not to ask.

"My thanks," Vesli dipped his head before wincing at the reminder that he really shouldn't be moving his neck too much.

"'Course. Besides, one less to worry about," she retrieved her blade, whipping the excessive blood dripping from the honed edge.

"Well, nice to meet you, name's Vesli," he introduced himself.

"I'm Raleigh, resident bug killer, adventurer, rogue, and plunderer of tombs, not necessarily in that order," she spun the blade and, like he'd been struck by the Light itself, Vesli saw his opportunity.

"You're good with that blade. Would you like to get even better?" Vesli watched as she cleaned it.

"Oh?" An interested tone, not insulted. Good. Vesli kept a careful eye on the blade in her hand.

"I know someone. He's an asshole, but he's a damn good teacher," Vesli watched Raleigh's face. But by the Light, this Grave Robber would absolutely murder everyone in poker.

"Hmm," a noncommittal noise, no clues as to her thoughts as she spun her weapon.

"But… I need a little help getting him back to his old self," now here was the hard sell. "You see, if he sees me training someone incorrectly, there's a high chance he'd get back to normal by correcting me, and whomever I was training. This would only be for a short time, and if there was no response I'd teach the best I could."

"You don't look like a blade man, dearie" was her response.

"No, but I do know two women who could kick my ass to the Dungeon and back that happen to be very good with blades. And I do know a good bit of close quarters combat," Vesli admitted.

"So, let me get this straight, I agree to be trained incorrectly for a certain amount of time. In return, I either get this teacher of your or you plus two other blade using women?"

"Yes. I know I have nothing to vouch for anyone involved's skill in combat outside of my word." Vesli was by now regretting his over-eagerness.

"Well, dovie, I happen to be both bored and curious, but you're going to need to be more convincing than that. I would be helping you after all. What do I get out of this? I mean, you admitted you've nothing to show for this but your word, and there's no promise I'd find any of these people to be acceptable teachers," the Grave Robber was twirling her blade again.

"Well, you can easily check my team's mission record, if you wish. Plus, I and the other students of this teacher may be willing to aid you on your own missions if this works," Vesli found the knife spinning to be very uncomfortable.

"Well, I suppose I could give it a go. I reserve the right to walk away at any time and reveal that it was all a farce if I'm dissatisfied," she finally sheathed her blade.

"Of course," Vesli wasn't going to argue against his good luck or acknowledge that she had him by the figurative balls.

"Then I'll see you and this teacher of yours at the training grounds," with that the Graverobber walked away whistling. Vesli just sighed in relief. At least that had gone over well. Even it had involved an overly large mosquito.

Restless, adrenaline still high from the encounter with Raleigh and the insect, but unsure what to do with his still mending self, Vesli had taken a seat to people watch. Creature sat purring on his lap. "I bet that one has killed mostly skeletons," he informed the cat, "And that one has a secret stash of candy." The feline in his lap yawned, unimpressed by either Vesli's skills of perception or the guessing game the man had started. Possibly both. "I feel judged." Vesli sighed returning to watching the Hamlet. He found that he was… lonely. He'd gotten so used to one of his companions being somewhere where he could go to them if he wished, that now with Bird and Aela still in the Sanitarium and Caillot off somewhere with Darcy Vesli was left feeling almost isolated. He gave a short huff of amusement. "They really have softened us up, huh?" Rir snorted at him in his mind. The pack may have softened weak prey-thing up, but Rir was still Rir! Fierce! Ferocious! Untamed! "You keep telling yourself that," Vesli chuckled. Rir huffed, and Vesli pretended not to feel the beast sulking.

*/*/*

Two haggard and wounded 'adventurers' dragged themselves back in from the blood-soaked Courtyard. Their group of four had left unremarked and this return had been similar. No one would notice this loss but the survivors. The Caretaker snickered to himself, before heading to report to the Heir. "They succeeded this time around," he all but crooned the words, having to force down a wheezing giggle.

"Then I suspect it's only a matter of time before those insipid vermin are buzzing about everywhere," the Heir twirled a letter opener, the glint of metal drawing the Caretaker's eyes to the dark red stains on the blade.

"There are already rumors one of the bugs was spotted and squished in the Hamlet itself," the Caretaker watched for signs of his demise at this piece of information, legs tensed in case he needed to dodge or add to the red stains on the letter opener.

"The Hamlet must at least _appear_ to be a sanctuary. Ensure that it does not happen again." No death this time then. Good. Mad though he might be, the Caretaker would prefer to continue without the taste of his imminent demise on his tongue.

"I have already taken the liberty of applying some of the old master's tonic about the Hamlet border. Before the original Hag became what she is, they did devise quite an effective repellent for the bloodsuckers."

"Well done. Watch over our little 'heroes', will you? I'm curious to see how my hired underlings react to this new adversary."

"Consider it done." He nodded, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips as he forced himself to continue "Would you be acceptable to me…experimenting with some of the tonic?" he hoped he didn't sound too eager.

The heir paused and considered that, the tapping of the letter opener on the table sending chills down his spine "Experiment _outside_ the Hamlet." They eventually decided "And ensure there is more than enough of the original tonic for the hamlet proper. I will wish to see reports on _all_ of your results or I will be most…displeased." That one word from the heir never failed to terrify him as he nodded and left quickly before he somehow drew their ire.

*/*/*

 **Omake – Creature**

Vesli would swear that the fuzzy beast was far more intelligent than it let on. If the not-kitten wasn't acting as his scarf, it could be found in a select number of places. The people could say what they would about cats and dogs, but Alis never seemed to notice or care when creature sat on her back as if the hound were a horse. Darcy always found it amusing. Then there were the times, Face would limp up to Vesli on occasion and with a growl shove Creature in his face growling about the 'righ' nuisance ya need ta keep control'd'. The not-kitten had gotten treats after the first time Vesli discovered it joining the efforts to snap Face back to being himself. Caillot looked like some sort of evil mastermind whenever Creature sat in the Occultist's lap to receive absent minded pets. Vesli couldn't help the reflexive worry for Creature's ability to breathe whenever Aela smothered the not-kitten with cuddles. Thankfully, Creature never seemed to mind. And then there was Bird. If the mask was on, the tip of the beak was to be swat at. And if the mask was off. Well Vesli was still too stunned by this to really notice what Creature was doing, until the not-kitten demanded to be pet with a loud meow from next to his hand. Vesli usually obliged.


End file.
